Pokemon: When Pokeworlds collided
by OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09
Summary: When the world of the manga meets the world of the Anime, a new adventure begins. Follow Ash and Red's teams on a region hopping adventure to save both worlds. Pokemon Spec/Anime x-over and OCs. Current Arc: Johto/ Heart Gold and Soul Silver. Revising all chapters in progress. Expect a much better format, battles, and interactions.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon:**_** When Pokeworlds collided**_

_**By oathkeeperRoxasxNamine09**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Michael: Hello Pokémon fans! Do I have a special treat for you? Doing research on Pokémon special (Adventures in English); I thought it would be fun if I joined the bandwagon of cross-over the Manga and Anime universes of Pokémon. So joining me this story are both heroes of the Anime and the heroes of the Manga. Come on in everyone!<strong>_

_**(Walking inside the character's corner were the heroes of the Anime and Manga. They each sat on Michael's side: Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Silver, Gold, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum on Michael's right; Ash, Misty, Pikachu, Brock, May, Drew Max, Dawn, and Barry on Michael's left.)**_

_**Red: This will be the first Pokémon fic done by Michael where we appear, so hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Sapphire: Since this just the first chapter, we will not have our full characterization, so we will be normal until chapter 2.**_

_**Dawn: If anyone reviews, no bashing the anime and praising the Manga. Seriously, has this whole "Red is better than Ash" debate over yet?**_

_**Ash and Red (heads down in shame): Do not remind me.**_

_**(Red stood up and walked to the door)**_

_**Red: I will be at Mt. Silver.**_

_**Yellow: Doing what?**_

_**Red: Play Heart Gold/Soul Silver, where do you think I'm going!**_

_**(Leaves Characters' corner)**_

_**Blue: Poor Red, he is treated like a god mod/Gary Stu to his fans.**_

_**Michael: Poor kid, maybe if the Manga never became so popular, Red would be treated better. But alas we can't change how people think, now for the Disclaimer. Take it away, guys!**_

_**May: Michael doesn't own the Anime or the Manga of Pokémon.**_

_**Emerald: He also doesn't own the songs/music used in this.**_

_**Ruby: Requests are open for OCs for all four regions.**_

_**Misty: Enjoy and we'll see you at the end of the chapter. Later!**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: New friends from another dimension! Johto and Kanto Dexholders<em>

"Regular Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"_Pokémon Speech"_

'_**Pokémon thoughts'**_

"**Telepathy"**

* * *

><p><strong>(The sets between Sinnoh League Victors and Black and White)<strong>

* * *

><p>After coming in 4th place in the Sinnoh league, 15 year old Ash Ketchum had return to his hometown of Pallet to rest up from his journey in Sinnoh. During his break from his adventure, Brock; Former Gym Leader of Pewter City and future Pokémon Doctor and Misty; Gym Leader of Cerulean City and Water Pokémon trainer had come to visit their former traveling partner. Ash didn't mind having his first two friends' visit, as it felt like old times when they hanged out together. With Brock's brother Forrest running his gym and Misty's sister Daisy running her gym, it was an easy break for them. The Pokémon Ash caught in Sinnoh quickly got along with his KantoJohto/Hoenn teams.

During their stay at Pallet Town, Delia had sent the Kanto trio off to the market to get some supplies for dinner. When it comes to food, Ash was eager to leave right away, with his trusted companion Pikachu by his side. Misty softly giggled at no matter how much Ash grows; he's still the same little kid from Pallet Town. They followed Ash and Pikachu through Pallet Town and brought everything they'll need for dinner. Now with supplies in hand, the Kanto trio continued their walk back to the Ketchum's residence: Not knowing that a new adventure was around the corner.

"So Misty, Brock, how's things at home?" asked Ash.

"Fine actually. It's nice to finally get out for awhile." Misty said.

"I agree. Both mom and dad we're really proud of me finding a new path." Brock added.

As they walked along the path back home, the clouds in the sky began to darken with a dark purple color. Ash looked worried to his friends. They too were worried about the clouds too.

"Guys, did the forecast say anything about rain?" he asked.

"Pikachu _(__I don't feel any thunder in the sky)." _Pikachu said.

"Well, what should we do, Ash?" asked Misty.

Ash looks to his companions with a serious look on his face. "Let's check it out!" He declared as they hurried to where the clouds were forming. In the middle of the streets, the clouds parted slightly and a dark portal opened in the sky. The three Kanto trainers kept close as what they saw descend from the clouds was something very shocking. Seven teens, a few close to Ash and Misty's ages and a year older than Ash and Misty, were falling slowing from the portal. They landed in the streets as not only the portal closed but the clouds disappeared. Ash, Pikachu, Brock, and Misty ran up to the unknown children.

"Who are they?" The raven haired boy commented.

Brock dropped the bags to the ground and looked over each of the children. Brock looked back to his friends and said, "They look fine. A few scratches, but they're breathing fine. It looks like they were in an intense Pokémon battle."

"So that makes them Pokémon trainers, right?" Misty asked.

"Right but this is all so confusing. How did Pokémon trainers ended up here? Also that portal, what was it?" Brock said, placing a hand to his chin.

Ash folded his arms (Pikachu as well) as Misty gasped something. "Guys, look who these two look like!"

Ash and Brock came to the other kids and spotted the two Misty pointed out. The first looked a lot like Ash when he started his Pokémon journey; except for his clothes which were red and white, his raven black hair differed from Ash's raven black hair, his blue jeans were the same as his blue jeans, and his red and black shoes were reversed of his own black and red shoes. Lastly was his hat, which was red and white unlike Ash's Sinnoh hat. The second boy looked a lot like Gary; in fact they could be twins. He had Gary's brunette hair, his black shirt, and purple jeans. A white pouch bag was along his waist and a necklace was around his neck, different from Gary's old yin-yang pendent. Ash turned his attention to the two girls, one of them looking familiar. The first girl had long light brunette hair down to her back with a write and red hat on her head. She wore a green top with a red skirt and green socks with white and red shoes. When Ash stared into her sleeping face, he caught a glimpse of a face from his childhood. Ash looks to the second girl; he could tell since her straw hat was not on her head, revealing her blond hair tied back with a ponytail. Her clothes were an orange sleeveless poncho with a black long sleeve shirt, dark blue jeans and purple boots. She appeared to be younger than the other teens, about 14-15 years old. The next set of tens appeared to the same age as the others. One of the boys had on a yellow and black hat with goggles resting on the front of the cap with raven black hair. He had a red shirt with black jeans and red, white, and grey shoes. The second boy had red hair and wore a dark purple shirt with a red lining, purple pants, and red and purple shoes. Both of his hands were covered by black gloves. The last one and the third and finally girl in the mix looked a lot like Lyra; expect for her face, clothes and the different placement of her light brunette hair, she could have been Lyra. Ash and Brock couldn't believe their eyes as Misty finally spoke through the silence. "We should take them to Ash's place. We can't just leave them here."

"Right." the two boys said and one by one, the Kanto trainers carried the seven trainers back to Ash's house.

* * *

><p>Hours later-<p>

* * *

><p>Ash and Misty explained what happened on their back to Ash's house to Delia when they returned with the unknown teens alongside them. Delia was surprised when Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock came back with other children knocked out with them. With all the unknown trainers scattered throughout the house, Ash continued talking with Misty and his mother.<p>

"So, where do you think they come from? They don't like anyone I've met. What about you, Misty?" Ash asked.

Misty shook her head. Ash sighed in disbelief. Delia responded with, "Well, for now we have to wait until they wake up. Then we can find out where they're from." said Delia.

"Got it," Ash and Misty replied.

In one of the back rooms, Brock was watching over one of the unknown trainers; the girl with light brunette hair. The girl opened her eyes slowily and when they opened up completely, she examined her surrounding and noticed she wasn't where she wanted to be. She rose from the bed but was stopped by Brock. "Lie back down, it's alright."

The girl looks to see Brock standing on the other side of the room. The girl looked to Brock's face and notice how kind and serious he was. She laid her head back on the pillow and said to Brock, "Are my friends alright?"

"Yes. You should be glad to know that they're fine as well. Just relax for a bit, and then we can ask you how you came to Pallet town in the first place."

The girl smiled and said, "Thank you, Brock."

When Brock heard this, he froze in place. Brock then replied with, "How'd you know my name?"

The light-brunette hair girl spoke again with, "Don't you remember me or Red and the others?"

Brock shook his head. The brunette felt a little devastated that the Pewter City gym leader didn't remember her not her friends. Brock kept his sincere smile and says, "Maybe you hit you head worse than we thought. Don't worry for now." Brock turned around for the doorway and walked up to the door. He then turned around to the girl. "By the way, what's your name?"

The brunette responded with, "My name's Blue."

Brock continued smiling when he replied again with, "Blue, what a lovely name. Well, I have to go see my friends, sleep well." and Brock left the room to rejoin his friends in the living room. Blue was left in the room with faint blush on her face.

* * *

><p>When nighttime finally came in Pallet Town, the unknown trainers woke up to find themselves in Ash's house. Knowing that the Kanto trainers found them, they didn't react with panic. With Blue awake, they sat in the Living room with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, and Delia. Ash had his gaze on the boy named Red and the Gary look-a-like. Ash wasn't dumb; he knew Gary since he was a kid, so this Gary look-a-like wasn't going to fool him. The boy looking like Ash spoke first.<p>

"Well, we don't know what to say, but thank you for finding us. So, is this where we think we are?"

"If you mean Pallet Town, then yes, this is Pallet Town." Ash said.

The Ash look-alike gasped as the girl with yellow hair spoke. "But, that's not right. This home is Red's home, and Blue and Green as well. "

Misty looked to the three unknown trainers, "So that's your names, nice to meet you. I'm…" but the boy, Green interrupted with, "We know who you are; Misty of the Cerulean gym and Brock, gym leader of Pewter city; Great to see you again. Or to put it better, great to see the other you."

The Kanto trio, the other Kanto group, and the unnamed trainers were shocked by Green's words. The boy with a yellow and black cap said, "What do you mean 'other them'?"

Green looked to the boy. "Gold, we're in Pallet Town, but it's not familiar to any of us. Misty and Brock, two gym leaders from here, doesn't recognize us, and the fact that both Red and this boy both look the same. I'm going off a limp here and say that this is not our world. We were sent here during our fight with Celebii and Giratina. Instead of being eliminated, we crossed dimensions and entered this world."

Those words shocked the trainers throughout the room. A girl with light brown hair spoke next. "So you're saying that we were sent here instead of what Cyrus and Giovanni ordered the Legendaries to do, sound like this is a mess that we can't fix. But if we were sent here, then that means Ruby and the other Pokedex holders got sent to this world too."

Ash, Misty, Brock, Delia, and Pikachu looked puzzled. "…Pokedex Holders?"

"…Pika?"

"That's a term in our world for trainers picked according to the Professors to use a Pokedex. You have one, right?" said Blue to Ash.

"Yup…" Ash took from his pocket; his Pokedex. Blue stared at it with admiring. She looks to Ash and says, "That makes you a Pokémon Trainer, right?"

"Yes, I was given my first Pokémon by Professor Oak, five years ago. I have traveled to Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh, met powerful trainers and Pokémon. I've learned a lot of things traveling that have changed me a lot."

"Impressive, to say the least. I guess proper introductions are in order; my names Red." The Ash look-alike said.

"My name's Yellow, nice to meet you." The blond haired girl says politely.

"My name's Green." The Gary look-alike said.

"I'm Blue." she says.

"I'm Gold; it's nice to meet you." The boy said.

"My name's Crystal. And this is…" The girl named Crystal pointed to a boy with red hair in the back of the room, arms folded in front of his chest with a glare on his face. He spoke to the group with a calm but cold voice. "Silver…"

"Well, I guess tomorrow we talk to Professor Oak, maybe he can help us. After that, we'll try to contact your friends. If they ended up in our world, they should go the Professor's labs and contact here." explained Ash.

"Sounds like a plan to me. I would be glad to meet this world's Professor Oak. Knowing my gramps, he's the same as ever." Green said.

Ash smiled. _"No matter where you're from; different person, same Gary."_

"Well we have one more thing to discuss. When's dinner?" Gold said. Upon hearing, Ash and everyone fell to the ground anime style. Green and Silver sighed in disbelief as Blue and Crystal giggled a little. Delia smiled, reminded how Ash is when it comes to food. "I'll start cooking." Delia said and heads to the kitchen. Brock shot up from his seat and said at once, "Ms. Ketchum, I'll help you!"

* * *

><p>While Ms. Ketchum and Brock made dinner, The Kanto trio, the other Kanto team, and the Johto team decided to share their stories of adventure. The Pokedex holders got a kick from all the things Ash has done over the years (Like dressing up as a girl to becoming a Pikachu). It was an interesting night for the KantoJohto Pokedex holders as they learned the little details of the world they've entered. When dinner was ready, they continued their conversing; all except for one. Silver was outside, thinking about the events that transpire. His mind was racing fast. Why did all this happen? Why did Giovanni; his own father, do this to them? Silver hated Team Rocket and hated how far away from home they were. As the red headed trainer stared at the moon, he thought only one thing: _If they came to this world, then what about his dad?_

"Silver!" a voice called out.

The red headed trainer turned to see Crystal walking up to him with a plate of food in her hands.

"Oh, just you Crystal?" he asked concerned.

"Ash was going to bring your plate but he didn't want to bother you. What are thinking about?" she asked. "Is it the others? Is it about Ash and his friends?" she stared at Silver even longer then understood. "It's Giovanni, isn't it?"

Silver nodded. Crystal sat near Silver and gave him the plate. "Silver, what happened back in Sinnoh… We don't know what happened with your dad, but we'll find out why. Trust me, everything will be alright." She finished, sporting a smile.

Silver nodded. "Thanks Crystal." and started to eat his food. The two continued to sit under the stars, Silver's mind on his dad and where he was.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Mt. Coronet, several figures were at the base of the mountain; a sleeping Giovanni, Team Galactic leader Cyrus, and his commanders and Grunts. The Galactic leader; without any emotion in his face, said to Mars and the others, "It seems we are in another world from our own. The Legendary Pokémon Celebii and Giratina, while destroying those trainers, have sent us here. For now we start anew. Mars, everyone, begin preparations to collect every Legendary from the four regions. With their combine power, this world and our own will fall and our new world will be born. Now go, you have our assignment." said Cyrus.<p>

"Yes sir." The members of Team Galactic said at once. As the Commanders and Grunts set off to prepare, Cyrus turned his attention to the Giovanni. The Leader of Team Galactic took out a strange device.

"It seems you'll still be useful, Giovanni…"

* * *

><p><strong>Michael: And that was the first chapter of When Pokeworlds collided. This is just the beginning of this story as I want this to go far; ergo the 4 regions and all Legendary (Except for Ho-oh and Rayquaza, you'll see). So, everyone, Tell the readers what else we'll need.<strong>

**Ash: Because this is Non-canon, you can choose what Pokémon me, the Pokedex Holders, and Team Rocket will catch.**

**May: We also need someone from the Pokedex holders to pull Brock when he flirts with a girl (One of the female ones is fine).**

**Pearl: Don't forget Jokes for mine and Dia's Manzai routine.**

**Michael (Shrugged): Trust me, I'll fail at that.**

**Blue: Red hasn't returned yet.**

**Brock: He'll be back. Well, we'll be seeing you.**

**Pokedex holders: See ya!**

**Anime Trainers: Please Review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Update: I'm fixing up all my chapters and adding new things and for you shipping fans, here is all the ship focused in the story<strong>

**AshxMisty/May/Dawn**

**Ash/Latias**

**BluexGreem/Silver/Brock**

**MayxDrew**

**RedxYellow**

**GoldxCrystal**

**RubyxSapphire**

**DawnxKenny**

**DiamondxPlatina.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokémon: When Pokeworlds collided**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Michael: Welcome back to my AnimeManga crossover of Pokémon. With two reviews and favorites, I am doing pretty well (As long as they are positive as least). Now before we continue, we welcome back Red who had return from the last chapter.**

**Red *calm*: I feel better now.**

**Sapphire: So now we're in the second chapter, which means we get our full characterizes (with development we gained from our journey)**

**Brock: So Michael, what Pokémon will Ash get?**

**Michael: A Riolu, a good idea since it is a popular one for Ash.**

**Misty: and Blue will be chosen to pull Brock in this story.**

**Crystal: And suspect many characters to see since we will be region jumping.**

**Brock *Eyes widen with happiness*: You mean we will see all the beautiful girls we have met over the years?**

**Michael *nervous*: Uh, Yes?**

***Brock's heart soared into the sky* *Michael head desk***

**Blue *Grabs Brock and drags him off*: Settle down, Brock, it is not that big a deal***

**Michael *Sweat dropped* Sometimes I worry about him. We will see you at the end.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Now then, Red and KantoJohto Dex holders weren't the only ones that came to Ash's world. The same dark clouds that appeared in Pallet Town appeared in Hoenn and Sinnoh. The same time Red and his friends were found, the same time Ash's other friends and traveling companions had discovered their visitors.

* * *

><p><em>Petalburg City, Hoenn<em>

_Afternoon_

* * *

><p>In the quiet town of Petalburg city, May was practicing with her Pokémon in her backyard. May has changed a lot from her travels with Ash three years ago (AN1). At first, May was afraid of Pokémon and wanted only to travel, but she changed a lot from traveling with Ash. May had matured over the years, (although she's still the same May from before). After winning the Johto Grand Festival (AN2), May had returned home to not only celebrate her brother's 10th birthday, but to bring Drew; one of her rivals to visit. Both Max and Drew were overseeing the Petalburg coordinator. Max has changed a little from last traveling with Ash, Brock, and Pikachu. He was taller (Not as tall as his sister and Drew, no doubt). His hair was a few inches longer, but his glasses were still the same. His clothes consist of an emerald green jacket, a red and blue shirt, a pair of green shorts and white running shoes. The two boys kept their gaze on May and her Pokémon as Drew commented, "May has gotten really good, hasn't she?"<p>

"Yeah, she has gotten good as a coordinator. By the way Drew, why did you come with May anyway?"

Drew responded nervously. "Oh, it's nothing."

Max gave Drew an investigating glare. Drew felt numb from Max's stare as Max said the one thing that made Drew jump. "I get it, you two are dating!"

Drew jumped in fright. True, Max hit it on the head. After winning the Johto Grand Festival, Drew rewarded May with a bundle of flowers (And a kiss on the cheek). They started dating the moment they return to Hoenn. May didn't get the chance to tell her parents about any of this (knowing for the fact they'll just embarrass her about it). As May was finishing up, Drew's face was burning up. May then placed her Pokémon back into their Poke Balls as she walk up to Max and Drew.

"So, how'd I do?" she asked.

"Impressive, you're getting stronger every day." Drew said, his face still growing red.

May got close to Drew's face and says, "Hey Drew, why's your face all red?"

"What, no it's not!" Drew lied.

"Oh, I know what's he's thinking about." Max jested.

Drew stood there in shock as Max laughed and May giggled. As the Children of Norman had their fun, the clouds began to darken, just like in Kanto. The Hoenn trainers looked up to see the clouds.

"Why are the clouds all dark?"

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this." Max said worried.

Suddenly, the clouds parted ways and opened up a dark portal. Max and Drew gasped and May was concern. Just them, three bodies fell slowly from the portal. Max spoke from the silent. "What in the world is that?"

"Beats me." said May, her face changed into a smile. "But I want to check it out. Come on!"

Without a look back to Drew and Max, The Hoenn coordinator headed straight to Route 101; where the portal opened up. Max and Drew followed suit, knowing May will be in trouble if she was left alone. When May stopped by a fallen tree, Max and Drew caught up.

"Slowpokes!" May teased.

"Sorry May, but some of us aren't adventurous as you are." Drew replied smoothly.

Max look from May's back to where the unknown people had fallen.

"May, what do you think fell from the sky?" Max asked.

"I don't know, but we better take out our Pokémon, just to be sure." May said and takes out one of her Poke Balls. Drew took out his Poke Ball, containing his Roserade and Max held his Poke Ball containing his starter; a Mudkip. When the three Hoenn trainers jumped from their hiding spot, they found something they didn't believe. Three children (From their clothes; they appeared to be from Hoenn). When the clouds above them disappeared, the light returned and when they saw who one of them looked like; they gasped. The first one looked like May; in fact they were identical. The girl wore May's Emerald clothes, with every single detail. The next one wore Ash's Hoenn clothes; except it was red and black. He had a green and white cap (Which May thought was his hair), and black pants. The last one looked to be the shortest of the trio. He had blonde hair with an emerald on his forehead. He wore a light green shirt with blue pants. The Hoenn trainers' stun expression couldn't believe what they found. Drew looked to May and Max and said, "Let's take them back to your house, May."

"Right." May agreed and with the help of Max and Drew, carried the children back to Petalburg city. Back at Petalburg city, the Hoenn trainers explained their discovery to Norman and Caroline.

"Well that was really kind of you for bring them here for proper care." said Norman to the Hoenn trio.

"Well we couldn't just leave them in Route 101. When they wake up, we'll find up how go here and why one girl looks like me." May walked away from her partners and headed to the stairs. "I'll come downstairs when they wake up." May said and went up to her room, leaving Max and Drew with Norman and Coralline. The parents decided to get back to their usual duties (Norman at the Gym and Caroline fixing dinner). The two boys decided to watch some TV while the three unknown trainers sleep on.

* * *

><p>Later In the afternoon—<p>

* * *

><p>The girl that looks like May had woken up in a room unknown to her. The girl tried to get up, but the weight couldn't hold her as she walked around in a very odd fashion. She stopped at a picture of Norman and Caroline before Max and May were born. When she spotted Norman in the picture, she said softly, "Is this Norman?"<p>

Then suddenly, the light brunette felt her head hurt as though her head was splitting in two. The girl's memories began to flood her mind.

* * *

><p><strong><em>We must stop Team Galactic at all cost!<em>**

**_Foolish trainers, you have come all this way for nothing._**

**_Celebii, destroy them all!_**

**_Dad, stop this!_**

* * *

><p>"Hey, are you okay?" a voice said.<p>

The light brunette girl turned to see Max standing behind her. The girl shrugged off the pain (even though the memories were fresh in her mind) and said, "I'm Fine. And who are you?"

Max smiled and said, "My names Max and this is mine and my sister's home. And you?"

The girl smiled too. She could tell Max was a caring boy and in no way harm her. "My name's Sapphire, it's nice to meet you. Hey, do see two other boys with me?" Sapphire asked.

"They're in the den, but they're fine. Luckily we found you or you'll be outside all night." Max replied.

Sapphire sighed in relief. Then loud gurgling noises broke the silence. Sapphire blushed and sweat dropped in embarrassment.

"You and my sister are a lot alike. Come on, my mom's making dinner, we'll get you something to eat."

"Thanks Max." said Sapphire and followed the trainer to the kitchen, where Caroline was preparing dinner. Caroline looks to see Sapphire and Max and says sweetly, "Oh, one of our guests has woken up. Nice to meet you, I'm Caroline, Max's and May's mother."

"Nice to meet to meet you miss, I'm Sapphire." Sapphire's stomach than growled again as she sweat dropped once more. Caroline chuckled. "You must be hungry. Don't worry; I'll make you something to eat."

In a few minutes, Caroline made Sapphire a sandwich with all the fixings: meat, lettuce, cheese, tomatoes, olives, mustard, mayo, and dressing. Sapphire's mouth watered as she was given the sandwich by Caroline. As Sapphire was eating her sandwich with a smile on her face, Caroline asked something. "So tell me Sapphire, where you're from. You look a lot like my daughter May, who's upstairs right now."

"Really?" Sapphire said amazed.

"Yes. Here's a picture of her." said Caroline. Max's mom gave Sapphire a picture of Max and May with their parents. The picture looked to be taken after May returned from Kanto. Sapphire was astonished; this girl looked like her.

"So, Sapphire, are you a coordinator or a trainer?" Max asked.

"Pokémon Trainer. My friend Ruby is a coordinator and my other friend Emerald battled the Battle Frontier." Sapphire explained.

Max and Caroline were shocked. Max then said, "My friend Ash battled the Battle Frontier and he won. But he wanted to travel more so he declined. Knowing Ash, he'll take up the offer again."

"Wow, Ash must be a great guy. What's he look like?" asked Sapphire.

Max then search through his pockets and showed Sapphire a picture of Ash, Brock, May, and Max. The Picture was taken after Ash finished 4th place in the Ever Grande League. Sapphire was dumbfounded. Ash looked a little bit like Red, but his hair, eyes, and clothes were different. When Sapphire gave back the picture to Max, she could hear someone coming down the stairs. Entering into the kitchen was May. When the two girls saw eye to eye, it was silent in the room. Sapphire got up and walked up to May's face. The two girls looked to one another as Sapphire said, "Wow, your brother and mom weren't kidding, you do look like me. Nice to meet you, I'm Sapphire." she said and holds out her hand and smiled sweetly.

May smiled too and said, "Nice to meet you Sapphire, my name's May." And she shook her hand. Just then, the whole heard a groan from the other room. Sapphire knew who was groaning and walked to the den, quickly followed by May, Max, and Caroline. In the den, Drew was watching over Ruby and Emerald, who were waking up. When Ruby rose up, Sapphire was so overjoyed, she hugged Ruby to death.

"Ruby, you're alright!" Sapphire squealed.

"Sapphire… Um, I happy you're okay too."

While the two were having their moment, Max fold his arms in a serious way, May had a 'awe' look on her face, Drew smiled too as Emerald woke up and said, "So, are you two an item now?"

The moment was broken when Sapphire remembered who was watching her. The brunette let Ruby go and blush scarlet. Ruby was confused, but a faint blush was on his face. May giggled and said, "I guess I learn something about my look-alike."

After an awkward moment was over, Ruby and Emerald introduced themselves to May, Max, Drew, and Caroline (When Ruby saw May, he was a little taken aback). After they got to know each other, Norman returned to the house, the Hoenn Pokedex holders got to meet this world's Norman (Who Ruby did his best not to bring up how his dad was). When night came around and dinnertime arrived, the parents, The Hoenn trainers and the Hoenn Pokedex holders ate while they talked about their world and how it was different. When dinner was finished, May asked one more question.

"So how did you ended up here anyway?"

Ruby took a sip of his water, sighed deeply and said, "We were traveling in Sinnoh with our Junior Pokedex Holders named Diamond, Pearl, and Lady Berlitz. We came across Team Galactic at Mt Coronet and we thought we have the upper hand. All of us; Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Gold, Crystal, Silver, Sapphire, Emerald, and the Sinnoh Pokedex holders defeated Cyrus' grunts, but Cyrus had the upper hand on us. He had control of Giratina and Giovanni had Celebii. When Giovanni ordered Celebii to eliminate us, a portal opened up and swallowed us. If we came here to Hoenn, then the others must be somewhere. But the question is: what's our next move?"

Sapphire and Emerald thought as well as May had the best idea. "Well, you want to get home right, and this world is unfamiliar to you, correct?"

The Hoenn Pokedex holders nodded. "Well, why don't me and my friends help you? If Red and your friends came to this world, they will go to one place."

The Hoenn Dexholders all knew the answer. "They got to see the Professors!"

May nodded. "Exactly! Tomorrow, we'll see Professor Birch and contact the Professors. If Ash and my friends found your friends, they'll help them and Drew, Max, and I will help you."

Max smiled, but thought to himself; who died and made May leader? Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald agreed to this journey with May, Max, and Drew. The brunette coordinator looked to her parents. "Mom, Dad, we may be gone for a while. So, I hope you'll understand."

"Of course, we had a feeling you'll be traveling again." said Norman.

"And we are proud of you taking full responsibility for helping our guests. You've grown into a lovely young woman." said Caroline.

May smiled sweetly and responded with a thank you.

That night, The Hoenn Pokedex Holders got themselves settled in May's house. Sapphire slept in May's room while the boys were in Max's room. While a few in the house were sound asleep, the only ones awake were May, Ruby, and Sapphire. Sapphire was staring at the starlit sky as May finished fixing her hair when she spotted her counterpart.

"Something on your mind?" she asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Sapphire lied.

"Don't lie, you're me." May said.

Sapphire smiled and chuckled. "You're right, can't lie to myself." Sapphire looked to May and twiddles her thumbs. "It's Ruby. I really like him, but even after I told him how I felt, he complete ignores the subject. I don't know what to do."

May smiled. She had this feeling that there was chemistry between the two. May decided to give Sapphire a few words of wisdom, "Well, I just I'll tell you something that will help you. Sometimes there are people who can't make up their mind and there are people who don't know what to say. Ruby cares about you and even most boys, can't tell a girl how he feels. Ruby is still growing up and maybe one day, he'll tell you how he feels. He'll come around, I'm sure of it."

Sapphire smiled. "May, thank you."

"You're welcome. Besides, we're friends, right?" May said.

Sapphire nodded. The two girls headed to bed as May thought about Drew's crush on him before she came back to Hoenn and Ash liking her during their journey in Hoenn. In Max's room, Ruby looked at the ceiling and said softly, "Sapphire, I like you. No, that's not it. Sapphire, I care for you. No, that's not it either. What am I supposed to say? *sigh* this is hard." Ruby closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Sandgem Town, Sinnoh<em>

_Afternoon_

* * *

><p>In the lab of Professor Rowan, a familiar member of Ash's traveling partners. She had dark blue hair, a black top with a white undershirt with a pink skirt which matches her boots. This was Dawn, a coordinator and future Pokémon stylist. The brunette was helping take care of the Pokémon with the help of two familiar boys. The first was Berry, One of Ash's Sinnoh friendsrivals and Kenny, one of Dawn's childhood friends. Over in the corner, her partner starter Piplup was sitting by several bags, eating a lollipop.

"I appreciate you time to help with the Pokémon." Professor Rowan said.

"It's the least we could do. It's better than staying at home, plus Dawn's mom did ask us to get some supplies." said Barry.

"And we were in the area, so Dee-Dee asked us to tag along." teased Kenny.

Dawn was about to retaliate from being called that name again, when one of Professor's assistances called for Dawn. "Dawn, your mother just called. She says she needs you back home quickly. She's says there's something you need to see."

"Right, I understand. Kenny, Barry, grabbed those bags and let's go. Piplup you too," Dawn said to her friends and starter..

The two Sinnoh trainers obeyed Dawn, grabbed Dawn's bags, and headed out the door. Piplup jumped onto his trainer's head and Dawn followed Kenny and Barry.

"Man this day just gets weirder. First, those dark clouds appeared in the sky an hour ago and now your mom calls you. What's going on?" asked Barry.

"I don't know, but let's pick up the pace," said Dawn.

"Right!" the two boys said.

"Lup _(Got it)!"_

The three trainers quicken their pace and ina half an hour, they made it in front of Dawn's house. At the front door, Dawn's mother Johanna was waiting for them.

"Mom, what was so urgent that you need us?" said Dawn.

Johanna kept a stern look on her face and said, "Come in and you'll see."

Johanna led the Sinnoh trainers to the living room, where three children were sitting on the couch. When the Sinnoh trainers got their eyes on the guests, they were shocked to see whom they looked like. Dawn was shocked as well. At first, she thought this was Silvia, but the girl's hair was mix with black strands and a ring on her finger. The boy who looks like Barry looked like the Barry she was standing beside her but the last boy with them was a new face. The only thing recognizable about him was his clothes, which Ash wore in Sinnoh. The three unknown people stood up and walked up to Dawn, Barry, and Kenny.

"This is freaky." The other Barry said.

"You're telling me, Pearl. It's like looking into Lady Berlitz's mirror," said the boy beside the boy named Pearl.

"I agree, Diamond. Where did we end up?" said the girl named Lady Berlitz.

Dawn scratched her head in confusion and responded with, "Well anyway, my name's Dawn and this is my partner, Piplup."

"Piplup _(Hi)!"_ the Penguin Pokémon said.

"My name's Kenny, nice to meet you." greeted Kenny.

"And I'm Barry, nice to meet you too." said Barry.

"Well, I guess we should introduce ourselves. My name's Diamond, Dia for short." said Diamond.

"I'm Pearl, It's very nice to meet you," he said. "And this is Plat-" but Pearl was stopped by Lady Berlitz, who shook her head. "Lady Berlitz, who wants to be referred by her surname only,"

Dawn and the Sinnoh trainers thought it would be best not to ask why she does not say her real name, but ignore the topic anyway. Dawn decided to ask the important question. "So how you ended up here, anyway?"

The three Sinnoh trainers, Johanna, and the Sinnoh Pokedex Holders sat in the living room while the Sinnoh Pokedex Holders explained what happened in the world they came from. Dawn was the most shocked, since she dealt with Team Galactic back in the summer with Ash and Brock. When they were finished, Dawn said, "So then, if you, Diamond, and Pearl came to this world then maybe the others came to this world too."

"She's right and knowing Red, they'll go see the Professors, right?" said Diamond.

Pearl and Platinum nodded as Barry said, "Guess the three of us will be sticking with you when you find your friends."

"Sounds like a plan to me. You know what they say, the more the merrier." said Pearl.

As the three Trainers shook the hands of the three Sinnoh Pokedex holders, Dawn said to Platinum, "It's going to be nice getting to know you, Lady Berlitz."

Platinum smiled. "You and your friends can call me Platinum if you want. You and your friends look like trustworthy people."

Dawn smiled too. "Well in that case, thanks Platinum."

As the day went on, Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum gotten to know Dawn, Barry, and Kenny and what they have done in their world. As Nighttime fell, Diamond and Pearl entertain the house with their Manzai routines (Which made everyone laugh). When it was time to go to bed, Platinum slept in Dawn's house while the boys slept in the Living room. Both the Pokedex holders and Ash and his friends began to dream their dreams, knowing that tomorrow starts a new adventure.

* * *

><p>The Next day—<p>

The Sun rose in Pallet Town as Misty, Brock and Kanto/Johto Pokedex holders were preparing breakfast. Delia and Brock were making breakfast in the kitchen, while everyone was setting up the table. The two groups noticed that two of their number was not awake. Then it hit them; Ash and Red did not come downstairs.

"Does anyone notice a slight shortage of cap wearing trainers?" Misty said, not noticing she made a joke,

"The Champion of our Kanto and the future Pokémon master; it's like they're related." Green noted.

"Yellow, be a dear and wake them up?" Delia said.

"Okay, Pikachu come with me so we can wake up our sleepyheads." said Yellow with a smile.

"Pika (_Okay_)!" chirped Ash's Pikachu and the two headed to Ash's room. Yellow opened Ash's bedroom door slowly and crept inside, with Ash's Pikachu following behind her. Inside the room, both Ash and Red were sleeping soundly as Yellow nodded to Ash's Pikachu to wake up the boys. The Yellow mouse Pokémon's cheeks began to spark with electricity. Pikachu let out a huge thunderbolt that shocked the two boys off Ash's bunk bed. When the thunderbolt ended, Ash and Red were on the ground and looked up to see a smiling Yellow.

"Good morning, sleep well?" Yellow said, smiling sweetly.

Red groaned. "Was there any reason for shocking us half to death?"

"Breakfast is ready." she replied.

The second 'Breakfast is ready' were said, Red and Ash scooted Yellow and Pikachu out the room and says, "We'll be down soon!" and closes the door. Yellow giggled and Pikachu perked his ears in confusion. A few minutes later, Ash and Red made it downstairs and ate breakfast with the others, completely ignoring their shocking awakening. While everyone was eating, Blue asked what the plan of action was.

"So, where do we first again?"

"Professor Oak's to contact your juniors. Then we think of somewhere to meet." explained Ash.

"The question of the matter is where we should meet?" asked Brock.

Ash took a bit of his pancakes and said, "I'll think of something."

With breakfast finished, the Pokedex holders, Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Brock were outside ready to say good-bye to Ms. Ketchum and thank her for her hospitality. Delia was saying a few final words to the raven-haired hero.

"You have anything you need?" she said and Ash nodded. "All your clothes you'll need?" he nodded again. "Did you make sure to have clean underwear?" he nodded once more, feeling a faint blush on his face. Yellow, Blue, and Crystal all giggled as Red placed a hand of Ash's shoulders. "Don't you worry, Ms. Ketchum, Ash will be fine with us."

Delia Ketchum smiled. "I'll take your word on it. Be safe, all of you."

"We will bye!" The trainers of two different worlds waved and headed up the road to Professor Oak's lab. Before the heroes were out of sight, Delia had her last glimpse of Red. She placed a hand to her cheek and thought, "That boy Red, he reminds me of my husband when he left on his journey."

Back inside The Ketchum Residence, A lone picture showed an image of Ash's father; his appearance was similar to Ash and Red.

* * *

><p>On the road to Professor' Oak's lab, The KantoJohto Pokedex holders told Ash, Brock, and Misty everything they remembered from their world when they faced Team Galactic. Ash and Brock were shock to hear that the Team Galactic of their world were still around when the one from Ash's world were defeated and their leader gone. When Red, Green, and Blue talked about Misty and Brock's counterparts, the two trainers were intrigued about how cool their other selves were. In time, they made it to Professor Oak's lab, where someone greeted them.

"Hey Ash, Brock, Misty!" the boy said.

The boy had tea green hair, a headband, a lime green shirt, red shorts, and blue and yellow sneakers. This was Tracey, one of Ash's traveling companions and assistance to Professor Oak.

"Hey Tracey!" said Ash said, walking up to him.

"Ash, what brings you, Misty, and Brock her-" The Pokémon watcher pause to see Red, Blue, Yellow who waved, Gold and Crystal who waved as well, and Green and Silver, who placed their hands in their pockets. Tracey was dumbstruck by Ash's large bunch.

"Uh Ash, who are they?" he asked.

"It's a long story Trace, but I'll explain once I see Professor Oak." Ash said.

"Okay, he should be in the library." Tracey said as he led the heroes inside and into the library. There, The Pokémon Professor was busy reading a book on Pokémon Poetry when he heard Ash and friends walk into the room

"Ah, Ash my boy, it's great to see you today." Oak said as he noticed the extra bunch with him. And who are these young people?"

Red decided to introduce himself. "My name's Red and these are my friends. It's nice to meet you, Professor Oak."

"Ahh, I see you have heard of Me." said Oak.

"In a way, yes." Red admitted. "But what I'm going to tell you will shock you."

Therefore, Red went into a long tale about being from another world; including his comrades. When Red was finished his story, Oak pondered and pondered.

"So, when you faced Celebii and Giratina, were anything strange with them before you came here?" asked Oak.

Red and the Senior Pokedex holders pondered too. Silver then said, "My dad Giovanni, there was something about him before he ordered Celebii to eliminate us. My dad maybe leader of Team Rocket, but a dad's a dad and I know that wasn't him."

Crystal and Gold looked to Silver with a concern look on their face. Ash looked to the red haired teen and remembered that Jessie, James, and Meowth talk about sending Pokémon to Giovanni. Oak continued. "I heard of other dimensions and other worlds. There might be some way for you to get home."

"There could be, but we'll have to explore all of Johto, Kanto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh to do It," said Gold.

"Sounds like a adventure to me!" Ash said excited.

"I agree, it'll be nice to travel again," said Misty.

"Now that we know what to do, we need to contact our juniors," said Blue. The moment she said that, a ringing and a voice called out.

_Ring-Ring-Ring-Ring, Ring-Ring-Ring-Ring, Phone Call, Phone Call!_

Professor Oak was about to get up, but Ash said, "I'll get it, Professor."

"Why thank you, Ash," said Oak.

The raven-haired boy entered the research lab and answered the video phone. On the Video monitor, Platinum (Who Ash thought was Dawn) appeared on screen.

"Dawn, is that you?" Ash asked.

Platinum shook her head. "My name's Platinum, Dawn's here with me in Professor Rowan's lab. You must be Ash Ketchum, correct. Well I need to speak with Red, is he there with you?" she asked.

"Yes, I'll get him right away." Ash said and leaves for a second to fetch Red. In a few minutes, both Ash and Red were in front of the Video Screen.

"Platinum, it's great to see you alright." said Red.

"Me too. So Diamond, Pearl, and me are here with Ash's friends; Dawn, Barry, and Kenny." Then a second ring rang from the video phone. "Hold on." The video screen turned splitscreen and two images now appeared; one of Platinum and the other was Sapphire.

"Red, is that you? Thank goodness you're alright," said Sapphire.

"May?" Ash asked bewildered.

"No I'm Sapphire, but May, Max, and Drew are with me, Ruby, and Emerald. Red, now that we are all safe, we need a place to meet. Do you know where?" said Sapphire.

Red folded his arms and thought about it. Ash then said, "Let's meet in New Bark Town."

Sapphire and Platinum looked excited at Ash's idea. "Sounds like a plan to me. Oh and Dawn told me to give you this message; get her Pokémon in Vermillion City. Now I don't know what she meant by that," said Platinum.

"No need to worry, I know who she meant. Well, we will see you soon. This will be one awesome adventure." Ash said excited.

"We'll be looking forward to it, bye!" and Platinum's screen was blank.

"I'll pass on the message to the others as well, see you soon!" and Sapphire's image was blank too.

"Okay Red, let's go tell the others." said Ash.

"Right behind you." said Red and followed Ash back into the library, where they told their friends the Hoenn/Sinnoh Pokedex holders are with Ash's friends and that they will meet at New Bark Town in Johto. Gold and Crystal looked thrilled to see home again; even Silver wanted to see it too. Before they could leave, Professor Oak asked Red and his friends something.

"Is it all right if I see your Pokedexes for a bit?"

"Sure!" They said and the Kanto/Johto Pokedex holders gave Oak their Pokedexes. Since they had time, Ash decided to show them his new friends all the Pokémon he caught. Ash and Tracey led the Pokedex holders to the back garden where all the Pokémon Ash and several Trainers left in Oak's care. When Ash waved his arms, a huge group of Pokémon came to greet him. They were all the Pokémon Ash caught in the four regions he has been to.

"Guys, I want you meet my new friends. They'll be traveling with me, Misty, and Brock right now," said Ash.

The Pokémon all greeted the Pokedex holders. Gold then asked Brock, "Ash has a lot of Pokémon, they even look well train. How come he didn't win the Sinnoh League?"

"Three short words: Darkrai and Latios." said Brock.

"Oh that's why?" said Gold, feeling bad for Ash.

Ash then looked to his friends. "I'll be right back. I have to get two old friends back."

"Okay Ash, we'll be here waiting for you," said Misty.

Ash turned to his grass type Bayleaf and got on her back. "To Vermillion City and step on it!"

"Bay, Bay!" Bayleaf said gleefully and Ash and Bayleaf had left Oak's felicities and into the streets of Pallet Town. An hour passed when Ash came back with Bayleaf.

"So Ash, who'd you get?" Crystal asked.

Ash smiled a child-like smile. "It's a secret."

Since Ash was to going to back to Johto, he chooses Bayleaf, Quilava, Buizel, and the Pokémon he recaptured. Professor Oak greeted them one last time before leaving; giving the Pokedex holders back their Pokedex.

"I've gave the Pokedexes a little upgrade. Now they are in their "National" setting like Ash's." said Oak.

"If you happened to catch any Pokémon, make sure to send them here," said Tracey.

"Okay, see you later!" They said and left Oak's lab. Before they left Pallet Town, Brock showed them a path to New Bark Town from where they were.

"Okay, there should be a boat that should take us to new bark Town pass the Victory road. It's down in Route 27."

"To get there safely, we'll just have to walk," said Silver.

"Sounds go to me. We can also stock up on supplies in Viridian city, since we're stopping there and all," said Misty.

"Okay, then let's get this show on the road!" Ash said.

"Yeah!" Everyone expect Green and Silver said, thrusting their fists into the air.

And so, with new friends and a new journey on the horizon, Ash and his friends continue their journey to New Bark Town, as their the Region hopping journey begins.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Michael: And that ends Chapter 2. Originally, there was a Pokémon Battle between Ash and Red but I moved it to the next chapter. After Chapter 3 is where the Johto Arc begins, so reviewers send me your picks for character appearance and Pokémon captures. Now then May, explain your readers the ANs I placed.<strong>

**May:**

**1. I was ten-eleven years ago when I traveled with Ash to compete in the Hoenn/Kanto Grand Festival.**

**2. According to Pokémon wiki, I won the Johto Grand Festival.**

**Michael: Now then, the Johto arc is based on Heart Gold/Soul Silver, so Generation 2/4 fans get ready. Pokémon fans get ready too. Now we have a very special guest who will join later in the story. So come on in**

***Entering the Character's corner, a girl that only Ash, Brock, Misty, and Pikachu knew***

**Misty: No way.**

**All right Pokémon Fans, who is this mysterious girl? I will give you one hint: She is from one of the Pokémon** Movies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokemon: When Pokeworlds collided**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>*Last time in the last chapter's Character's corner, a mysterious girl enters and only Ash, Brock, Misty, and Pikachu know her*<strong>

**Misty: No way.**

**Ash/Brock/Misty: Bianca!**

**Pikachu: Pika!**

***When the girl got closer to the Kanto trio, they noticed it wasn't Bianca***

**Brock: It's Latias!**

**Michael: Yup review 9 got it right. Latias will play her role as another member of not only of Ash's Rooster, but also a member of Ash and his friends' team. Now for this chapter. This chapter will consist of Ash, Misty, and Brock vs. Red, Yellow, and Blue in a triple battle. Also Team Rocket makes their debut in this story. Now so I don't have to here this in my reviews. This battle is to show how good a trainer Ash is from Red's eyes. Please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>On their way to New Bark Town in Johto, Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and the KantoJohto Pokedex holders decided to collect supplies for their long journey ahead in Viridian City. Crystal and Silver were in the Pokemart as the others were in the Pokemon Center making sure their Pokemon were healed and ready for their adventure. When the others were inside, Brock went straight for the front desk, where Nurse Joy stood.

"Nurse Joy, it is a honor to finally see you again after all these years." Brock said in a romantic voice. Red and the Pokedex holders were left stunned. This is first time they ever seen this side of Brock before.

"Oh yes Brock, it has been five years, hasn't it? But, it looks like your friends are in need of assistance, so maybe we can talk some other time." said Nurse Joy kindly as Brock grabbed her hands affectingly. The Viridian City nurse began to blush scarlet in embarrassment and nervousness as Brock said, "But you and I can have all the time in the world!"

Brock felt a hand tug at his ear as Blue began to drag him away, her eyes toneless and dark. "The only time you're going to have time for is with me, Brock-o."

Everyone watched Brock getting dragged away as Red said to Ash, "Does that happen often?"

"Yeah." Ash laughed. "Brock gets that way when it comes to a pretty girl."

"But Blue and Crystal are umm… pretty." Red said, his face burning up. "Why doesn't he flirt with them?"

"Brock likes girls close or older than him, and Blue and Crystal are close to mine and Ash's age." Misty explained.

"Oh, I get it now." Red said.

A few minutes later, Silver and Crystal returned with many bags under their arms. Crystal was overjoyed, but Silver wasn't.

"Hey, did you guys have everything we need." Green asked.

"Yup, I think we're set for awhile." said Crystal happily.

Silver groaned. "Why you'd drag me into this? Shopping is not my thing, you know."

Crystal grinned and clapped a hand on Silver's back. "Oh don't be like that; we need everything for our long journey ahead." Silver looked to Crystal, who smiled sweetly. Silver started to blush scarlet as Ash walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse me Nurse Joy, can you treat our Pokémon?"

"Of course, Ash, it would be my pleasure." said Nurse Joy and Ash and his friends gave the Viridian nurse their Pokémon. An hour and an half later, Nurse Joy returned the Pokémon to Ash and his friends. With their Pokémon in hand, they headed east to Route 22, pass the Victory Road, and down Route 23, where a small city port was waiting for them. When they made it to the port, the owner of the ship said, "I'm sorry kids, but we won't be able to leave until 5 pm. If you want, I'll find you in town and tell you when we set sail?"

"Thank you sir." the trainers said and head up to the grassy plain to set up lunch. While Brock was making lunch, Red and the Dexholders asked Ash something.

"Hey Ash, what did you had to get in Vermillion city earlier?"

Ash smiled. "Well, I guess I'll show you." He toke from his belt, two Pokeballs. "Come on out!" and tossed them into the air. What came out the Pokeballs were two Pokémon that Brock knew well. It was large bird, but its plumage tend to be larger and glossier. The feathers on its head-crest are nearly as long as its body, and were yellow and red. Its tail feathers were red colored. Its underbelly is a tan color, and it has black markings around its eyes. The second Pokémon looked like a bigger Aipom. It has two tails, each with a large, rounded hand with three red-tipped fingers. These tails are much more versatile than Aipom's tail, and the tails also have a cuff of a rounded frill on the wrists. The bases of its tails also have a similar frill. Unlike Aipom, its feet are purple, not tan, and the insides of its ears are red. The monkey has an arrangement of a split hair sticking out from the top of its head, replacing Aipom's spiky tuft. Lastly, it has a purple, triangular nose that is much more visible than Aipom's, and much wider eyes.

"Wow, Ambipom and Pidgeot!" said Red as he and Yellow took out their Pokedexes.

_Ambipom, the long tail Pokémon and the evolve form of Aipom. They work in large colonies and make rings by linking their tails, apparently in friendship._

_Pidgeot, the Bird Pokémon. It spreads its gorgeous wings widely to intimidate enemies. It races through the skies at Mach-2 speed. _

Ash then said, "Pidgeot was one of my Pokémon when I was in Indigo League. Ambipom was my Aipom that Dawn left here in Kanto. Say hello, you guys."

Ambipom and Pidgeot cried out their names with pride as Brock said, "So things have settle down in the forest?"

"Yup, so I decided to keep me promise and see Pidgeot. Recapturing it was a bonus. Dawn asked me to get Ambipom, so I couldn't say no to Platinum about it."

Red folded his arms and smiled. He then said, "Hey Ash, let's have a Pokémon Battle."

Ash looked to Red with a grin on his face. "Okay Red, you're on!"

"Let's make it a triple battle." the raven haired champion looks to Blue and Yellow. "You two want to join too."

They nodded. Ash looked to his Kanto companions. "You guys want battle too, right?"

Misty and Brock nodded. Ash looked excited. The raven haired teen turned back to Red. "We accepted you're challenge."

"Sounds good to me." Red as Yellow and Blue were ready to battle as well. As the two sides were gearing up for their Pokemon battle, three familiar people were watching them from the bushes. The first was a man with short blue hair, a woman with long red hair in goofy fashion, and a Meowth on its hind legs. They were Jessie, James, and Meowth of the notorious Team Rocket. These Team Rocket members have been after Ash and his Pikachu since their first encounter in Viridian city five years ago. Even though Team Rocket have never successful captured a Pokemon for their boss Giovanni, they are determined. Before Ash return from Sinnoh, Team Rocket were given a special assignment in unknown region in late Autumn. Right now, The villainous trio have returned to Kanto as well, to continue capturing Pokemon for the boss.

"Hmm, surprising to find that twerp with the Pikachu so far from home." Jessie said.

"and that older twerp and that red haired twerp are with him also." Meowth added.

"And look at all those trainers with them. And when you have that many trainers, they would have powerful Pokemon." James added as well.

"Prefect for the boss. So we let those twerps battle and we take their Pokemon clean sweep." Jessie said to the boys.

"Alright!" they cheered as the battle in front of them was underway. Back with the others, Ash, Brock, and Misty and Red, Blue, and Yellow stood on different sides of a battlefield. Silver stood in the middle of the battlefield as their referee.

"Okay, this match is between Ash of Pallet Town, Misty of Cerulean City and Brock of Pewter City versus Red and Blue of Pallet Town and Yellow of the Viridian forest. The battle will consist of a triple battle. The match is over when one side's Pokemon are unable to battle. Are all trainers ready?" announced Silver.

"Yes!" the six said.

"Alright, let the match begin!"

"Poli, I choose you!" said Red and sent out his Poliwrath, who he called Poli.

"Ditty, Let's go!" said Blue and sent out her Ditto, who she called Ditty.

"Gravvy, Let's go!" said Yellow and sent out her Golem, who she called Gravvy.

"Wow, your Pokemon looked well trained." said Ash amazed.

"Thanks!" Red beamed.

"Now it's our turn. Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash's Pikachu hopped from his shoulders and stood on the battlefield, his cheeks sparked with electricity.

"Crogunk, let's go!" Brock sent out his Crogunk. Crogunk stood on the battlefield, his poison sacs inflating and deflating.

"Misty calls Corsola!" Misty sent out her Corsola. Corsola stood on the battlefield, hopping up and down happily.

"A Water-type, a Normal-type, and a Rock/Ground type on Red's team. And an Electric-type, Poison-type, and a Water-type on Ash's Team. Not only Ash and his friends are playing with Type advantage, they're going to be using interesting strategies. I don't know who to root for, so best of luck for all of them." said Crystal.

Silver folded his arms in a serious manner. "At least I can see how Ash battles from Red."

"I agree. Ash is a strong trainer with powerful Pokemon, I like to see how he battles." Green agrees.

"Why don't we let you three start the battle?" Ash asked.

* * *

><p><em>(Cue LanceRed Battle theme-Pokemon Heart Gold/Soul Silver)_

* * *

><p>"Sure." Red tilts his hat in a serious manner. "Poli, use Water Gun!" Red's Poli fired Water Gun from his chest, which headed straight for Pikachu.<p>

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack to dodge it!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu used it's Quick Attack to dodge the blasts of Water Gun. At Blue and Brock's side of the battle, Blue commanded, "Ditty, use Transform to transform into Croagunk!"

Blue's Ditty used transform to become Crogunk, standing the same way as Brock's.

"Croagunk, use Poison Sting!" Brock commanded as his Crogunk fired stingers from its mouth.

"Ditty, use Poison Sting as well!" Blue commanded as both Pokemon's attacks collided with each other.

On Misty and Yellow's side of the battlefield, Yellow commanded, "Gravvy, use Mega Punch!" And her Golem went straight for Corsola, its fist glowing with power.

"Corsola, dodge it!" Misty commanded and Corsola jumped out of the way as Misty added, "Now use Ice Beam!"

"Corsola!" and fires a stream of ice from its mouth. But Yellow countered with, "Gravvy, defense Curl!"

Gravvy rolled into a ball as the ice bounded off it and went straight into the sky. Gravvy uncurled himself as Yellow said, "Gravvy, use Rollout!"

Gravvy rolled back into a ball and rolled its way to Corsola. Corsola jumped and dodged around the battlefield as the little Pokemon was finally struck. Back with Brock and Blue's battle, Croagunk and Ditty were going head-to-head with Hand to Hand combat. Ditty punched Brock's Croagunk with its webbed hand and knocked it back. Brock then said, "Croagunk, use Sucker Punch!"

Croagunk's paw began to glow purple and it punched Ditty multiple times and knocked it away. Ditty recovered and used Sucker Punch as well. Croagunk dodged Ditty's Sucker Punch and countered with his own again.

"Ditty, use Poison Jab!" Blue ordered.

"Croagunk, use Poison Jab as well" Brock announced.

Both Toxic Mouth Pokemon collided their webbed hands together and struggled to strike the other. Both Brock and Blue grunted as both Pokemon jumped back.

Blue watched her Ditty panted as she said, "You're a great trainer Brock, almost as good as the Brock from my world."

"Thanks!" Brock said.

Back with Yellow and Misty, Gravvy's Rollout continued to hit Corsola, Luckily Corsola was a Water/Rock type, so there wasn't much damage. Corsola was sent back to Misty's side with scratches all over it's body.

"Corsola, use recover!" Misty commanded.

Corsola's body began to glow white as every scratch was gone. Corsola jumped happily as Yellow said, "So your Corsola knows Recover, not bad Misty. But it's our turn now. Gravvy, use Take Down!"

"Dodge it, Corsola!"

Gravvy jumped into the air and tried to land on Corsola, but Corsola dodged it and crash into the ground. Gravvy rose back up and Yellow said, "Gravvy, use Rock Throw!"

Gravvy tossed Rocks at Corsola as the water/rock type was dodging for its life as Corsola was bombarded by the the rocks. Corsola got back up as Yellow said, "Gravvy use Focus Punch!"

Gravvy's fist glowed as it stomped it's way to Corsola.

"Corsola, use Water Pulse!" Misty commanded.

Form it's mouth, a large bubble of water was fired and trapped Gravvy into it. When Water Pulse disappeared, Gravvy crashed to the ground, looking all confused and wet. Misty saw this as a opportunity.

"Time to finished this, use Spike Cannon!"

Corsola's body began to glow as it fired spikes from it's body. With the added damage from Water Pulse, Gravvy was knocked out.

"Golem is unable to battle, Corsola is the winner!" Silver announced.

"Way to go Corsola!" Misty said as her water/rock type cheered joyfully. Misty smiled and returned the energetic Corsola to her Pokeball.

"Gravvy, return!" and Yellow returns Gravvy to his Pokeball. "You did well, have a nice rest."

Back with Ash and Red's battle, Poli continued firing Water Gun at Pikachu, but Pikachu's speed made sure it couldn't catch it. Red decided to change tactics.

"Poli, use Ice Beam to trap Pikachu!" Red commanded.

Poli fired Ice beam from his stomach as ice formed around Pikachu, trapping it in a large dome. Red smiled, thinking he got Ash and Pikachu cornered, but Ash smiled too, knowing full well what to do.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail to break the ice!"

Pikachu jump into the air and with it's tail coated in metal, slice through the ice. The ice shattered into millions of pieces as the ice crystals fell down onto the battlefield like sparkles in the sky.

"So pretty!" Crystal said amazed

"Say Red, still going to keep batting?" said Ash.

"You bet!"

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Ash ordered.

Pikachu dash its way to Poli as Red countered with, "Poli, use Mega Punch on Pikachu to keep it away from you!"

Poli use Mega Punch to push Pikachu back as the Electric Mouse Pokemon was knocked back to Ash. Pikachu rose back of its feet and panted softly.

Back again with Brock and Blue, Ditty used Poison Sting at Croagunk, but Croagunk dodged again.

"Croagunk, used Brick Break!" Brock commanded.

Croagunk went straight for Ditty, his arm glowing white and crashed it into Ditty/Croagunk's head. Ditty was sent flying again as Brock called out his final move.

"Croagunk, use Poison Jab!"

Croagunk jumped into the air, used Poison Jab onto Ditty's stomach and sent him crashing into the ground, Ditty was back to its original form; all scratched up and knocked out.

"Ditto is unable to battle, Croagunk is the winner!" Silver announced.

"Ditty, return." Blue said and returned Ditty to its Pokeball. "You did great, you deserve a nice rest."

"Good job, Croagunk." said Brock and returns Croagunk to his Pokeball. Now all that was left was Ash and Red, who meanwhile was still going at it. Poli began to use it's double team, move around with intense speed, spinning around Pikachu in a large circle.

"Pikachu, spin and use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu jumped into the air, his cheeks sparked with electricity and used Thunderbolt with a spin in mid-air. Pikachu surrounded itself in the Thunderbolt as the Mouse Pokemon crushed unto the ground, creating a shock wave which spread all over the battlefield. Poli was caught in the shock wave and stopped in his tracks.

"Did you see that move? It look just like a contest move." said Gold.

"Well Ash is friends with coordinators, so he must have picked up a few moves traveling with them." Crystal said.

"Either way, Ash is putting more strategy in his moves. He's changed a lot." Misty said admiringly.

As Red watched Poli's body sparked with electricity, Red smiled.

"Really impressive move there, Ash." said Red.

"Thanks. Now it's time for another surprise. Pikachu, use Signal Beam!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu's mouth opened up and a beam was fired and hit Poli in the stomach. Poli was pushed back and it's eyes were were spinning as it's whole body was wasn't moving.

"Let's wrap this up! Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!" Ash ordered.

Pikachu ran really fast, it's whole body cloaked in electricity and collided with Poli. Poli was sent crashing into the battlefield, finally knocked out.

"Poliwrath is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner. The winners are Ash, Misty, and Brock." Silver announced.

"Way to go Ash!" Gold cheered.

Ash and Red walked to the center of the field to shake hands, their starters standing next to each other. Both Pokemon each had scratches on their bodies, but stood proudly.

"Great battle Ash, you really knew what you were doing." said Red.

"Thanks and it was a blast to fight a real champion again." Ash replied.

"Pika!" Pikachu said.

"Poliwrath, Poli!" Poliwrath said as well.

Then suddenly, two pink rubber hands grabs Pikachu and Poli and raises them into the air, shocking the two trainers and the others. From above, a hot air balloon shaped like a Meowth's head was holding them. Ash gritted his teeth at the balloon.

"Not you guys again!" Ash yelled.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Listen, is that a twerpish cry I hear?"<strong>

"**It speaks to me loud and clear!"**

"**Floating on the wind"**

"**Pass the stars!"**

"**In your ears!"**

"**Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"**

"**Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"**

"**A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"**

"**When everything worse, our work is complete."**

"**Jessie!"**

"**And its James!"**

"**Meowth, now that's a name!"**

"**Putting the do-gooders in their place!"**

"**Team Rocket!"**

"**We're in your face!"**

"**Wobba-fet!**

"**Mine, Mine-Mine!"**

* * *

><p>Misty and the trainers all stood next to Ash and Red.<p>

"Team Rocket!" Misty and Brock said

"That's Team Rocket?" Blue said bewildered.

"Yes, they're a group of bad guys who after Pokemon. They've been after us and Ash for five years." explained Misty.

_'Great more lackeys of my father.' _Silver thought bitterly. "Give back Ash and Red's Pokemon!" yelled Silver.

"Sorry kid, but we don't take orders from a twerp like you." said Jessie.

"Why I…" Silver said, but was stopped by Ash. "Save it Silver, I'll handle these guys. I'm not letting them take mine and Red's Pokemon." the raven haired teen took out a Pokeball. "Bayleef, let's go!"

Ash sent out his grass type, Bayleef. Bayleef stood ready to battle.

"Bayleef, use Razor Leaf and cut down Pikachu and Poliwrath!" Ash commanded.

Bayleef fired Razor Leaf from the leaf on her head, which cut the mechanical arms and hit the Balloon as well. The balloon was torn open and Team Rocket was sent pummeling onto earth; Pikachu and Poli landing back to their trainers.

"Poli, are you okay?" Red asked.

"Poliwrath, Poli!" Poli responded.

"Pikachu, you okay too?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu, Pika!" Pikachu responded.

The trainers (Ash, Red, and the others) all looked back to Team Rocket, who finally rose from the wreckage of their Balloon.

"You think we go down that easy?" James said.

"Funny, we thought you give up now. You ready are members of Team Rocket. Then we'll handle you the same way." Red said and takes out two more Pokeballs. "Suar, Pika, let's go!"

Red then sent out his Venusaur and Pikachu.

Blue and the others decided to help as well.

"Blasty, I choose you!" and Blue sent out her Blastoise.

"Charizard, Let's go!" Green said and sent out his Charizard.

"Chuchu, We need your help!" said Yellow and sent out her Chuchu, a female Pikachu.

"My turn now. Aibo, Exbo, come on out!" said Gold and sends out his Ambipom and Typhlosion.

"Weavile, Feraligatr, let's go!" said Silver and sent out his Weavile and Feraligatr.

"Parasee, Megaree, we need you're help now!" said Crystal and sent out her Parasect and Meganium.

"Fine then; Seviper, Yanmega, go!" said Jessie and sent out her Seviper and Yanmega.

"Carnivine, get them!" said James and sends out his Carnivine; who turned and clamped itself onto James' head. "I said get them, not me!"

"Seviper, use Haze!" Jessie commanded as Seviper let out a green smoke from its mouth, surrounding the field and enabling the Pokemon to find their opponents. The trainers' Pokemon looked around as Jessie commanded, "Yanmega, Steel Wing!"

Suddenly, Pikachu, Poli, Aibo, Chuchu, Weavile, and Megaree were all struck by Yanmega's metallic wings. The Pokemon crashed back into the ground as the haze finally cleared and Seviper, Carnivine, and Yanmega were standing in front of them.

"Seviper, use Poison Tail! Yanmega, use Sonic Boom!" Jessie commanded.

Seviper lunged at the Pokemon, its tail glowing purple. Yanmega launched a Sonic Boom from its tail. The attacks headed straight for Pikachu and the others as the trainers said, "Dodge it!"

The Pokemon dodged the attacks as James commanded with, "Carnivine, use Vine Whip!"

The vines from Carnivine's body grabbed the smallest Pokemon it could find: Pikachu and Pika and slammed them over and over on the battlefield ground. Ash and Red then said, "Pikachu!"

"Pika!"

"Use Thunderbolt!"

The two Pikachus used their thunderbolt which traveled up the vines and shocked the Venus Flytrap Pokemon. Carnivine was sent back to James and to add insult to injury, the Pokemon was clamped back onto James' head.

"Grr no new twerps are going to beat us, Seviper use Bite, Yanmega, Silver Wind!" Jessie commanded as Seviper lunged at the Pokemon again with its fangs bared and Yanmega beat its wings and sent out powdery scales. As the attacks went straight for them, Silver and Green said, "Charizard!"

"Feraligatr!"

"Protect everyone!"

Charizard and Feraligatr jumped in front of the attacks and used their bodies to shield everyone from Seviper's bite and Yanmega's Silver Wind. The Pokemon took the blows but stood brave and tall.

"Thanks you two." Ash said.

"No problem, we'll handle this part." said Green.

As Seviper and Yanmega were back on their side on the field, Silver and Green said, "Feraligatr, use Water Gun!"

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!"

The two starters fired their attacks at Seviper and Yanmega who collided with Jessie. Meowth then said, "Ahh, this won't end well!"

"Now let's give Team Rocket our own welcome. Pika, Thunderbolt! Poli, Bubblebeam! Suar, Solarbeam!" said Red.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt, Bayleef, Razor Leaf!" said Ash.

"Blasty, Hydro Cannon!" said Blue.

"Charizard, Blast Burn!" said Green.

"Chuchu, Thunderbolt!" said Yellow

"Aibo, Swift and Exbo, Blast Burn!" said Gold.

"Parasee, Sludge Bomb and Megaree, Solarbeam!" said Crystal.

Weavile Ice Beam and Feraligatr, Hydro Canon!" said Silver.

The attacks of the Pokemon collided together in a spiral of elements as they hit Team Rocket and their Pokemon, doing so much damage to the villains that within seconds they were sent flying into the air.

"One question, who were those new twerps anyway?" asked Jessie.

"I dunno but I have this sudden urge to read a Manga!" yelled Meowth.

"**Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" **shouted Team Rocket and went far away. The last thing the trainers saw was a star.

"Alright!" Ash cheered as he and Red hi-five each other. The others except Green and Silver all cheered too.

"Great battle you guys." said Misty.

"You guys really showed Team Rocket some real skills there." said Brock.

"Thanks!" they said.

"Hey Ash?" asked Red.

"Yeah?" replied Ash.

"Can I say a few words for you?" he said.

"Sure!" said Ash.

"The reason I challenged you was to see what kind of Trainer you are and from our battle and battling with Team Rocket, I can say with pride that you are the most interesting trainer I've ever met. Your battle style is quite surprising, seeing as you always have a plan in battle no matter what. Your love Pikachu and all Pokemon shows how much of a caring person you are. I would have froze to save Poli, but you stepped in and save him. To me, you are no idiot. You will make a fine Pokemon Trainer and Champion one day." explained Red.

Ash smiled. "Thanks Red, it really means a lot." the raven haired teen said with a smile. As the trainers returned their Pokeballs; all except for Chuchu and Pika who stayed outside their Pokeballs. The owner of the boat finally appeared.

"Hey kids, the boat's ready to depart" said the owner.

"Okay! Let's head to Johto!" announced Ash and his friends agreed. They followed the owner back to the port where they entered the boat and sailed away to Johto. Four hours later, the heroes of two worlds finally made it to Johto's New Bark Town: The place where new beginnings blow. Ash and the others waited for any signs of May/Sapphire's Team and/or Dawn/Platinum's Team. As the sun started to set, Ash spotted something in the air: A Beautifly. Ash was really excited as he heard a familiar voice.

"Ash, Brock, Pikachu, Misty!"

Appearing up the road was May followed by Drew, Max, Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald. When May got closer to Ash and the lot, she embraced her former traveling partner.

"Ash, great to see you again." said May.

Ash smiled softly and embraced her too. "Great to see you too." he let her go and looks to Ruby and the others. "Nice to meet, I'm Ash."

"Nice to meet you!" said the Hoenn Dex holders.

Ruby then said, "It was a great boat ride from Hoenn, but most of trainers' Pokemon on the boat were absolutely filthy."

Ash smiled. "You must be Ruby. Don't like Pokemon battles do you?"

Sapphire smiled too. "He's learning, right Ruby?"

"Um, right." he said, blushing.

"Has Dawn got here yet?" asked May.

"Nope, but we're looking for a sign of her." said Misty.

"Hey look I see something in the sky!" said Gold

Everyone looked into the air as another familiar object catch Ash's eyes; a Togekiss. Then Ash and Pikachu heard two more familiar voices.

"Ash, Pikachu, Brock, May!"

"Piplup _Lup!(It's us, hey!)"_

Appearing just like May and her friends were Dawn and Piplup, who were followed by Kenny, Barry, Pearl, Diamond, and Platinum. Ash rushed over to Dawn and hi-five her. Piplup and Pikachu hugged each other, as good friends were reunited once more.

"Great to see again Ash." Dawn said.

"Great to see you too." said Ash and turns to Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum. "and it's great to meet you finally. My name's Ash."

"Nice to meet you Ash." the Sinnoh Dex Holders said.

"You know, this is great time as any for a Manzai, don't you think so Dia?" said Pearl.

"Yes, we should. Let's do it!" said Diamond and stood in front of their old and new friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Pearl: When you think of Pokemon…<strong>

**Diamond: You think of our new friends.**

**Pearl: There's Brock, Misty, Pikachu, Ash, and May; the princess of Hoenn.**

**Diamond *looks around* A princess, where?**

**Peral *Smacks Diamond on the head*: There's no princess you idiot, it's just a title.**

* * *

><p>Everyone responded with a fit of laughter, but the one they were shock to see laughing was Silver. Gold and Crystal looked to Silver with a mischievous smile.<p>

"Finally decided to be a bit more human, Huh Silv." said Gold.

Silver blushed scarlet, but cleared his throat. "Let's go to Professor Elm's lab, its nearest." he said and walked away.

"Now this journey will get interesting, maybe we'll get to see a real smile from him." said Crystal.

The trainers followed Silver to Professor Elm's lab, where they were greeted by Elm himself. As they get to know each and gain a stronger relationship, a new journey begins for the teams of Ash and Red.

* * *

><p>-Meanwhile in another town in Johto-<p>

* * *

><p>Mars of Team Galactic had left the Magnet Train and stood into town. She could hear a sound of ringing. She took from her pocket a radio.<p>

"Mars, have you made safely to Johto?" said the emotionless voice of Cyrus.

"Yes I'm here in Goldenrod City. So remind me of the Legendaries here in this region?" asked Mars.

"Raikou, Entei, Suicune, the Celebi of this world, Ho-oh, and Lugia. Capture them and bring them back to HQ. Now go and complete your mission."

"Yes Sir." said mars.

-And finally back in New Bark Town-

All of the heroes were sleeping soundly as a unknown figure walked up to the lab and place a case with a egg in it. You couldn't see this person's face, but all you could see was a kimono she wore.

"I hope this is will help. But can the one person who get this egg, be the one to waken Ho-oh or Lugia?" the unknown person said

The kimono wearing unknown disappears into the night.

Meanwhile in another town, a young girl who was also wearing a kimono was standing in a room with a purple fox Pokemon curled at her feet. The girl was reading a letter address to her.

_Sis, _

_take care of the place for a for a few days. There's something we have to do._

* * *

><p>And back again at New Bark Town, Ash and his friends were sleeping soundly, not knowing of the events coming into place. Tomorrow their journey though Johto begins.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued in a new Saga<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Michael: That ends Chapter 3 and I did my best with the battle to at least to show Ash has grown as a trainer. Next chapter begins the JohtoHG/SS saga with a few changes. Now let's end this. Bianca/Latias, what do you have to say about this.**

**Bianca/Latias: …..**

**Michael: Yes I think Ash is good trainer too. See ya everyone!**

**(Looking for Beta readers for Pokemon, KH, and Charmed/Buffy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pokémon: When Pokeworlds collided**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><strong>Michael: Welcome back to When Pokeworlds collided. This chapter begins the Johto Heart GoldSoul Silver Arc. This will contain spoilers to the remakes and original games, so I'd be careful if I were you. Now then *Holds Bulbasuar to Blue*, you know Blue, if this is giving you any ideas, feel free to uh…**

**Blue *Walks away in a huff*: Oh come on Michael, I'm not that despite. **

**Michael *mumbled loudly*: Then you never read 'Turning over a new Leaf'**

**Everyone: what?**

**Michael: I'll explain after the chapter's over. Please review.**

* * *

><p>The sun had finally rose in New Bark Town and our favorite raven haired teens were the first ones up. They peered out the window and gazed at the town. Several Pidgeys flew above in the sky as Red said, "What a great start of the day, don't you think?"<p>

"Yeah I agree, ready to go wake everyone up?" said Ash with a smile.

"Let's, because we don't want them all to oversleep." said Red with a grin on his face.

"Hey, I was dreaming of my first Pokemon before I went to see Professor Oak. It's not like you overslept." said Ash defensively.

"True, but like you I had to deal with Green or Gary in this world all the time. Then again, how bad was Gary?" Red asked.

Ash remained silent for a bit and said, "He had all these cheerleaders with him and he was very egotistic, more than I was."

As they made to the library, Red laughed. "Sounds like you had it rough. One thing I like about this world is that everything is not all sugar and rainbows."

Ash chuckled. "What gave you that idea?"

"You and your friends are happy and that's because not everyone around you is getting hurt or killed. In my world, it's mostly Pokemon battle; for fun, for a badge, or for the world."

"I see what you mean. Sometimes I wish to finally relax, not having a care in the world." said Ash.

Red placed a hand to his hair and said, "I like to have a vacation one day. Hmm, maybe when we get home."

As they walked in, Ash said, "Take my advice, the moment you return to Pallet Town in your world, take a break from being a champion."

Red smiled. "Yeah, I'll do that." and the two boys entered the library. The library's floor was covered with all of their friends. Brock Misty, Max, May, Dawn, Barry, Kenny, and Drew were all sleeping in sleeping bags, The Kanto/Johto Dexholders were sleeping in blankets, and the Hoenn/Sinnoh Dexholders sleeping on mats. Ash and Red walked around the room and spotted two things: Pikachu, Pika, Chuchu, Piplup, and Azuril all nestling in a basket (Ash's Pikachu holding a bottle of ketchup in his paws), and Ruby and Sapphire holding each other without even knowing it. Ash and Red merely grinned at how interesting this will be when they wake up.

* * *

><p><em>(Cue Pokemon Season 4 Opening)<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pokemon!<strong>_

_**Pokemon!**_

_**Pokemon…**_

…_**Let's do it!**_

_**I wanna be the very best, that no ever was (Ever was, ever was)**_

_**To catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause**_

_**My whole life has led to this, time to test my skills. I know I just can't miss, gonna show the world**_

_**Born to be a winner (Johto!)**_

_**Born to be a champion. Born to be a winner, born to be the very best (Pokemon Johto!)**_

_**Born to be a winner**_

_**Pokemon!**_

* * *

><p>Red looked to Ash with a curious look on his face. "Was that the 4th season opening?"<p>

"Yeah, but people will skip it anyway." Ash replied. "Ready to wake everyone up?"

"Yup." Red took from his belt a Pokeball. "Poli, come on out." Red sent out Poliwarth.

"Poliwarth, Poli."

"Poli, use Water Gun on everyone, lightly please?" Red ordered.

Poli fired a light water gun into the air which rained onto the others. As the rain hit their faces, they began to wake up, not noticing the water droplets on their faces.

May yawned. "Morning everyone."

"Morning!" they all chimed at once.

"I had a strange dream, I thought I was hugging a Teddiursa…" Sapphire's attention was turning to Ruby, who she was still holding onto. The light brunette's face was beet red and placed Ruby back on the ground, embarrass of herself. Ruby finally woke up and said, "You know, I thought I was warmer, now I feel cold. Did Professor Elm turn down the heat?"

Emerald grinned and said, "You could say that."

Ruby scratched his head and look to Sapphire. "Hey Sapp, why's you're face all red, did something happen?"

Sapphire began to wave her arms defensively and said, "Nothing, Ruby, it's nothing."

Ruby shrugged. He look to his friends and said, "Well then, should we go see Professor Elm before we head out?"

"Sure." the trainers agreed and made their way to Elm's lab. The Johto Professor was talking with a man unfamiliar to the group.

"I see. So this egg appeared on your doorstep, without a note or anything?" the man asked.

"No, but it looks like someone wanted it to give it to someone here. I'll send Ash and his friends to your house pass Cherrygrove city. They can show you the egg themselves." Professor Elm said.

"Well I'll be seeing the trainers soon. Take care now." said the man and the videophone was shut off. Elm wheeled around to see Ash and his friends.

"Good morning everyone." he greeted.

"Good morning Professor Elm!" they greeted cheerfully.

"I see everyone slept well." said Elm.

"Yeah. So Professor, who were you talking too?" said Gold.

"Just a old friend of mine and Professor Oak. We were discussing this Pokemon Egg that I found on our doorstep late last night. Here, let me show you." Professor Elm walked across thee room and picked up a egg case. Elm showed them the egg. It was silver with a grey bottom.

"Wow, a Pokemon Egg." said Max, remembering his last adventure with Ash and May when he dealt with Pokemon Eggs before.

"We don't know what could be in this egg and Mr. Pokemon; the man I was talking to, might know a little about Pokemon Eggs. I heard from Oak, Birch, and Rowan that you May, Dawn, and Ash have dealt with eggs before and have the outmost experience with caring for them. So I give you this egg to show to Mr. Pokemon and take care of it." and Professor Elm gives Ash the Egg. Ash look to the Johto Professor and replied with, "Thanks Professor Elm, we'll take good care of it."

"I wonder what's in the egg?" asked Yellow

"Must be a Pokemon from our regions." said Green.

"Hmm, but what's with the color?" said Silver. "Not a color of a Pokemon I've seen before on a Pokemon egg."

"Well that adds to the mystery of Pokemon Eggs, you never know what could be in them. Well let's cracking and get our journey started." said Pearl and started to run out the room. Diamond grabbed Pearl by the scuff of his jacket and said, "Hold on there, buddy. There's something we have to discuss, and that involves our otherworld friends."

"Okay." Pearl groaned and turned back to Diamond and the others.

"So what do you guys want to talk about?" asked Ash.

"Well the Dexholders and I were talking last night and the first thing that came into our minds: we know nothing about this world and where everything is. We be lost without someone to guide us. So Red decided we choose a leader and we choose you, Ash." said Blue.

Ash looked bewildered at what Blue said. "Um, why me?"

"How do we put this; besides May, Dawn, Misty, and Brock as well, you know more about this world than we do. You seen and meet many people and Pokemon and even saved the Pokemon world many times. We need someone to guide us and that's why we pick you."

As felt dumbfounded by all this. He looked to see everyone all smiling at him. From his traveling partners, to his new friends, to Pikachu nodding as well. Ash felt put on the spot, everyone waiting for his response. He spoke again. "I don't know what to say guys."

"Come on Ash, this is a chance of a lifetime, you just gotta take it." Misty said.

"And it took Blue and Crystal to make me and Silver agree to it." said Green

Ash rubbed the back of his head and said, "If you guys say so, then I accept the role as a leader."

"That's good to hear. So should we get moving?" Red asked.

"Right. Everyone." Ash said to the group, ready to do this properly. "Let's head to Mr. Pokemon's house And show him the egg."

"Right." the trainers all said and looked back to Professor Elm. The Johto Professor explained to the group that Mr. Pokemon's house is up north, pass Cherrygrove City. With the info at hand and egg in their new leader's arms, they head to Cherrygrove City.

* * *

><p>-Hours later-<p>

Ash and his friends made it to Cherrygrove City. It hasn't changed a lot since Ash came here and it was unfamiliar to the Johto Dexholders. The first thing that caught their eyes was all the trainers being together with their Pokemon. It felt odd how happy and carefree they were, even with coming close to the world destroyed many times. As they came to the Pokemon Center, Crystal look back to her friends.

"Can you guys wait at the center, I have to pick up something with Platinum." said Crystal.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"Just stuff, see ya later!" said Crystal and she and Platinum left the group. Ash and the others entered the Pokemon Center, where a Nurse Joy was standing at the front desk. As always, Brock flirted with the Cherrygrove City nurse, but Blue cut him off and dragged him away. Red laughed and came to the front desk.

"Nurse Joy, great to see you again." said Red

"Excuse me, do I know you?" she asked in confusion.

"We met in Viridian city. My name's Red and these are my friends Blue, Green, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Diamond, and Pearl."

"Oh!" Nurse Joy said in surprise. "You must be referring to my cousin on Kanto."

"Cousin?" The Dexholders said in confusion.

Ash laughed a little, reminding him of his first journey. "Let me explain. All the Nurse Joy in our world are all related in some way. It's confusing, but you'll the hang of it."

"Must be one strange family reunion." Gold stated.

"So that means we'll always see a familiar face. Sounds good to me." said Emerald.

"Nurse Joy, has anything strange happened in town? Last night, this egg appeared on Professor Elm's doorstep and we were wondering if anything strange has happened." asked Green.

"Hmm, not really, but someone did see a unknown woman leaving the Magnet Train last night. Go ask Officer Jenny outside, she may lead you in the right direction."

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." the trainers said and left thee front desk and look for Officer Jenny. The Blue haired Police Officer was standing by her bike, looking at a strange article in the newspaper. The article said:

**UNKOWN WOMAN APPEARS IN GOLDENROD CITY**

"Officer Jenny?" Ash asked.

Officer Jenny took her gaze from the paper and look to see Ash and his friends.

"Oh Ash, Misty, great to see you again; and your friends?" she said.

"My name's Red and this Yellow, Green, Gold, Silver, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Diamond, and Pearl." Red introduced.

"Nice to meet you, so what brings you over here?" asked Officer Jenny.

"We heard from Nurse Joy that someone was at the magnet train last night. What happened?" said Ash.

"That's the thing; we don't know where this woman went and why she was at the magnet train. If you find anything, let us know."

Suddenly, Brock appeared out of thin air and grabbed Jenny's hands lovingly. "Of course Officer Jenny and when this all over, you can solve the mystery of why my heart aches for you!"

Blue appeared on cue, grabs Brock by the ear, and drags him away saying, "The only mystery is how you manage to escape my grasp!"

"Ah, not the ear!" Brock said.

Ash and his friends laughed as Officer Jenny replied with, "I guess things never changed. Well, take care everyone." said Officer Jenny hop onto her motorcycle and sped out, while Ash, the trainers, and Pokémon waved good-bye. Finally, Crystal and Platinum returned with a box in their hands.

"Hey you're back! What's with the box?" Gold asked.

Crystal placed the box on the ground and started to dig into it. She pulls out several Pokegears, surprising them. "You see, I had this wonderful idea. Since this will be a long journey and one day we might get separated, I thought everyone have a Pokegear, just to be safe." The brunette passed everyone a Pokegear; a red and white one for Red, a yellow and orange one for Yellow, a green one for Green, a dark blue one for Blue, a white and silver one for Silver, a dark red one for Ruby, a dark blue for Sapphire, a dark green one for Emerald, a sky blue one for Diamond, a light blue one for Pearl, a light pink one for Platinum, a red and blue one for Ash, a watery blue one for Misty, a grey one for Brock, a orange and green one for May, a forest green one for Drew, a black and green one for Max, a pink and black one for Dawn, a orange and green one for Kenny, and a orange one for Berry.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Ash and Red and placed the Pokegear (which each had a chain connecting them to the device) around his neck.s "So Mr. Pokemon's house is just north from here, right? Let's get moving, shall we?"

With their new Pokegears in hand, the heroes headed north from Cherrygrove City, and ran into very 'interesting' trainer. When the made it to Mr. Pokemon's house, discussing one of the trainers they ran into.

"What's with that kid with the Ratatta." said Gold and then goes into a mocking voice. _"My Rattata is the best Ratata in the world! _What a weird kid."

They now stood in front of Mr. Pokemon's house, where the man in question came out the door. He was a surprising old man, close to Oak's age with grey hair and a brown hat and coat.

"Ah You must be the trainers Elm mentioned, come on in!" he said and led Ash and the others inside. The inside of Mr. Pokemon's house felt like the inside of Oak's sitting room. There were book cataloging everything about Pokemon. Pictures hang around the room, displaying Pokemon from Kanto, Hoenn, Johto, and Sinnoh. Mr. Pokemon placed the Egg that Ash carried onto the table and started to examine it. Ash and the others waited for what he had to say and spotted today's newspaper that Officer Jenny had in her possession. Red picked it up as Mr. Pokemon returned to the heroes with Egg in hands.

"I gave this egg a good examine and judging by how healthy it is, this egg was just born for quite some time now. Whoever had gave this to Professor Elm, must have had a special reason to give you this egg. Actually I'd like to know what's in the egg as well. You each have Pokegears, right?" Ash and everyone nodded. Mr. Pokemon added his, Oak's, and Elm's numbers into the Pokegears. "If the egg hatches, let the three of us know."

"Got it." said Red and looks to the picture on the article and gasped. "Ash, everyone, look!"

Everyone gathered around Red and he showed them who was in the picture; a woman with red hair… Mars of Team Galactic. Max then said, "So if she's here, then the others must be with her. Looks like our adventure just got interesting. I Wounder where they are now? And what happened to Jessie, James, and Meowth?"

* * *

><p>Speaking of Team Rocket themselves, they had finally landed somewhere in Johto. The comically trio were in the Violet City, walking around with their clothes all battered up.<p>

"Hmm." Jessie pondered.

"What is it, Jess?" Meowth asked.

"I still can't get those new twerps out of my mind. Who are they, we never came cross with them before." said Jessie.

"Even I haven't met them before. But one of them looked like the main twerp. And those Pokemon in their possession, they're much stronger than any Pokemon we ever came across before. If we can capture their Pokemon, they'll be wonderful gifts for the boss." James said.

"I see you three are still doing what's wrong for Giovanni, I see." said a woman's voice.

Jessie, James, and Meowth turned to see an woman walking up to them. She had red hair and matching red eyes. She appeared to be wearing some kind of dress, with a V shaped split, revealing her leg and an black belt in the middle of it and white boots that matched the dress. She appeared to be older than Jessie, with gold earrings on her ears.

"It's been a long time, Jessie, James, Meowth." she said.

"Who is that?" Meowth said.

"Ariana, she's one of four loyal to Giovanni. What are you doing here?" James asked.

"Well that's a fine hello, asking me of my business? I mean, sure Giovanni gave you three that special mission, but still; it's laughable how he gives it to the most bumbling of all members." she laughed heartedly.

Jessie's uncontrollable rage was raising as James tried to came her down. Ariana continued on. "But then again, you have been in the field more than anyone, so I give you that credit. But, you can help us and Giovanni. We plan to take Johto and Kanto by storm and claim them under the name of Team Rocket. If you want, we would be glad to have you assist us. So, are you in?"

Jessie, James, and Meowth stood there in silence. This was a chance of a lifetime and they couldn't back down . They said in unison, "We're in!"

* * *

><p>In a unknown city, grunts of Team Galactic were busy with a familiar Pokemon in their cage. It was a DragonPsychic Pokemon which was Blue and White with a red tear shape mark on its body. This was Latios, a Pokemon who died three and half years ago was now back. Now the Eon Pokemon was captured, soon to be separated from his sister, Latias. He she tears as one of the grunts said, "Mars, we have captured the Hoenn Pokemon Latios. The other one Latias has not been found."

"Doesn't matter. Return to base with Latios, we'll find the other one soon."

"Yes ma'am." said the grunt and the grunts and the caged Latios entered a large helicopter and took off, leaving the city by miles. There was one lone person watching this horrible event. A girl with brunette hair, a green shirt with a white collar, a matching white skirt, amber eyes and brown shoes. Without even knowing it, this girl was really Latias. She was alone in the secret garden that she and Latios grew up in. But what to do? Her two friends; the girl her form originated… Bianca and her grandfather were far away and can't be able to help her. Then a thought hit her; she can find _him_. Yes, him. Maybe he can help her save her brother and bring together her broken family. She took something from the pockets of her skirt. She breathed a deep sigh. Pokedollars; given to her by the girl and grandfather that would buy her food in town. Then she remembered the boat to back to the Johto continent. She walked through the city and made it to the pier. She gave the boat driver some of the money and she departed from her home in hopes to find _him_. She spoke in her mind in her Poke speech.

_Please, let me find you… Ash_

* * *

><p>Back with Ash and his team, they were sitting around a campfire as the raven haired leader felt someone call his name. He shivered a little as his friends noticed him shiver.<p>

"Ash are you okay?" asked Dawn.

"Pika-pi?" asked Pikachu.

"I'm fine, it's nothing." he lied.

"Here, have a blanket." Misty said, giving Ash a blanket that she personally wrapped around him. Ash felt a little better, but look up into the night sky. It was hours since meeting Mr. Pokemon briefly, to becoming leader, to taking responsibly of the egg, now a feeling that someone wants him. He then thought to himself, _is someone out there needs him?_

* * *

><p><strong>*Back in the Character's Corner, Michael showed everyone the story in question*<strong>

**Diamond *Revolted* That's just sick and wrong.**

**Michael: Yeah, I know. That was chapter four. Ash is made leader, we have a new egg, Members of Team Rocket are planning something big, and Latias is off searching for Ash. Now that I pretty much I am far from the works of Pokespec meets Anime and Crisis of two Pokeworlds, I think I'm the first to have the Dexholders region hop and learn more about the world and its people. Next chapter is this:**

_**Battle of Flying Types: Ash and Red vs. Falkner.**_

**I'll see everyone next time. Pikachu, what do you have to say about this chapter?**

**Pikachu: Pika-Chu!**

**Michael: Yes, Ash will be developed as leader. See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pokémon: When Pokeworlds collided**

**Chapter 5: Battle of the flying Types: Ash and Red vs. Falkner**

* * *

><p><strong>(Note: The title is not misleading. This is based more on a Japanese version title meaning Falkner who uses flying types is battling Ash and Red. Hope that helps)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Michael: Welcome back to When Pokeworlds collided. Thank you so much for all the favorites for this story and favorites for me as a writer. No crazy character's corner for the beginning of the story, so no humor between the two teams. This chapter features Ash and Red battling Falkner. Please review.<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a bright and shiny morning on route 30 as Ash step outside one of the tents around the campsite. Pikachu hopped onto his shoulders as he yawned and stretch his arms into the sky as Red and Misty step out of his tent as well. Red placed his hat on his head and Misty put her hair back into a ponytail.<p>

"Morning Red, Misty." greeted Ash.

"Morning." they said.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked.

"Well actually and thanks for letting me sleep in your tent. When its nighttime and with all the bug Pokemon coming out…" the red headed teen shuddered in fright of the bug Pokémon that could appear in the forest. Ash understood; Misty's greatest fear of bug types is one of the things she hates; next to peppers and carrots.

"Of course, besides it wouldn't be chivalrous for us to let such a lovely young woman sleep out in the stars with all the Bug Pokemon."

Misty smiled, but blushed scarlet. Did Red just call her a lovely young woman? Ash didn't hear that last bit, as the raven haired trainer had on his mind re-visiting Violet City. He wondered how Falkner was doing and how much stronger he became. Ash thought only to show the flying type gym leader his Pidgeot and see how strong it became from protecting the Viridian Forest. Ash thought how much he changed from his journey in Johto and how it was great to venture through it again. The raven haired teen walk around the campsite and noticed a tent was unzipped. He peered right inside to find Blue on the ground fixing her hat to her head.

* * *

><p><strong>(Because of a cetain Anime haterManga lover, I have to explain. Blue is not naked, she is only putting her hat on her head and looking at a mirror. Plus I haven't changed the rating to T when this was written).**

* * *

><p>"Hey Blue." said Ash.<p>

"Morning, Is there something you need?" she asked.

"Max, Sapphire, and Yellow were in your tent, where are they?" he replied.

"They went up to route 31 so Max could catch a Pokémon." said Blue.

"Okay." said Ash and left the campsite and headed for route 31. Ash walk along the path until he noticed Yellow and Sapphire looking through a bush. Ash and Pikachu crouched down next to them and asked, "Morning you two, where's Max?"

* * *

><p><strong>More AN: I really hate doing this, but when you have a anime hater on your case who critize everything you do, All writters wouldn't have to explain all this. Ash isn't bending over to look at their butts, for Aercus' sake, Sapphire looks likw May and Yellow would be like a sister to Ash/ But the girl is a Adventure Time pervert, so what can you do).**

* * *

><p>The two girls pointed pass the bush and out into the opening to where Max was battling a Pokémon. It was a puppy like Pokémon with short, black fur. It had a red underbelly and snout. The Pokémon had short pointed ears and a tail. Its fangs protrude out of its mouth, and its nose was dark in coloration. There were white bands on The Pokémon's ankles and rib-like ones on its back. The Pokémon had a simplistic, stylized skull on its forehead, with the orbits looking much like 'eyebrow' patterning. Finally, it also had circular, red-colored patterns on the underside of its paws. Ash recognized it as a Houndour, a dual darkfire type. Max had out his Mudkip, who stood ready to fight.

"_Max really has the advantage with Mudkip. With both its water and ground type moves, Houndour is as good as caught". _Ash thought.

* * *

><p><em>(Cue Johto Wild Pokémon battle- Pokémon Heart GoldSoul Silver)_

* * *

><p>"Okay, let's start things off with Tackle!" Max ordered.<p>

"Mud Kip!" Mudkip ran at Houndour and tackled it. The dark Pokémon was bashed in the head by the Tackle attack and was sent backwards. Houndour got back up and growled at the Mud Fish Pokémon. Houndour fired bullets of flames at Mudkip, who was hit in the face. Max grunted as Houndour used Bite to bite Mudkip on it's fin on his head. Mudkip ran around frantically as Max said, "Shake him out and then use Water Gun!"

Mudkip stop to shake him off by tossing it into the air and shooting Water Gun into the sky as well. Houndour was hit squarely in the belly as it landed back to the ground. The dark Pokémon struggles to get up as it stares at Mudkip with a determination toothy grin to win. Houndour let out a smokescreen from its mouth which covered the whole area with smoke. Max coughed as the black smoke was abstracting his vision, Mudkip as well. Mudkip looked around as Houndour's low growls filled the area with tension and suspense. Ash, Pikachu, Sapphire, and Yellow continued watching, hoping for Max's next move.

"Mudkip, just concentrate and you can sense where Houndour is!" Max called out.

"Kip, Mudkip" Mudkip said as it close its eyes. Mudkip could hear the vibrations in the air as the Mud Fish Pokémon could hear the wind picking up from where he stood. Mudkip could hear something coming its way from behind him. Mudkip jumped and dodged a flamethrower wth only a second to spare. The Smokescreen finally cleared as Houndour appeared in front of Mudkip. Mudkip glared at Houndour as the Dark Pokémon readied another Flamethrower.

"Mudkip, use Mud Slap!" Max ordered.

Mudkip kicked or slap mud onto Houndour's face, slowing it down.

"That's the way Mudkip, use Water Gun!" Max ordered.

"Mudkip, Mud Kip!" Mudkip fires a Water Gun from its mouth and Houndour fires a Flamethrower from its mouth as the two attacks collided with one another. As Flamethrower creped its way to Mudkip, Mudkip gave it all it could muster and push the Flamethrower back and sent Water Gun to Houndour, dousing the Dark Pokémon with water. With one final tackle, Houndour was knocked out. Max took from his pocket a Poke Ball.

"Houndour you're mine, let's go Poke Ball!" and tosses a Poke Ball at Houndour. The Poke Ball tapped Houndour and suck it into the Poke Ball by a red light. The Poke Ball landed on the grassy ground as it wiggled and shake. After three to four shakes, the ball stopped and a soft ding was heard. Max was excited as he walked up to the ball and picked it up.

"Alright, I've caught a Houndour!" he announced as he held the Poke Ball into the sky. Mudkip jumped into the air saying, "Mudkip, Mud (Alright)!"

Ash clapped from afar and walked up to the beginner trainer. "Great job, Max."

Max turned to Ash still smiling from his first real capture as Sapphire and Yellow came up to the boys as well. "That was great Max, you really did well for your first Pokémon capture." said Sapphire.

"I'm surprised we found a Houndour in this route. But it's a start and an excellent battle. Once we round up the others we can head to Violet City to go to a Pokémon Center to heal Houndour. It wouldn't be nice of us to leave him hurt like that." Yellow added.

* * *

><p><strong>More AN: You could almost feel how I feel doing this because of her, but another explaination: I am one of those who doesn't use game logic from Pokemon, so I believe Pokemon migrate from place to place like animals. So this isn't a Deus Ex Machina).**

* * *

><p>"I have to say Max, you've really changed a lot from traveling with us in Hoenn and the Kanto Battle Frontier. Man, it was only two years ago when you were a know it-all kid who traveled with us." said Ash.<p>

Max smiled casually and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I did do some growing up. And hey, you changed too. And now you're a leader. And it took only 5 years for you to become a better trainer."

Pikachu agreed with a nod. The four returned to camp where everyone else was awake (Ash noticed Dawn wasn't outside her tent yet, meaning she was fixing her hair as always). Once the blunette was ready to go, they pack up the tents and headed up to Violet City. Max talked about his first capture and everyone, even Brock and May were impressed by his first real Pokémon battle with a Pokémon of his very own. May made a side comment that Max's only experiences with battles were from borrowing other's Pokémon. Max retorted reminding May only wanted to travel, not even to be a Pokémon trainer and would have given it up for the world and was Water Gun'd in the face by a Mudkip (The irony is that Max's Mudkip is the little brother of the Mudkip from May's first day as a trainer two years ago). Everyone except for Ash laughed their butts off over May's first mistake as a trainer and her little change in career as a trainer (Sounding a bit like Ruby, which caused the Hoenn Dexholder to look embarrassed). Before they entered Violet City, Gold said something that will live on throughout their journey.

"After what we heard about you May, I'm surprise to even call you a Pokémon Trainer, especially getting sprayed by a Mudkip. I don't know what's not mature enough; your mind or your body?"

The moment Gold said that, the two teams slowly backed away as they noticed May was clenching her fist in anger. If Ash could see it, flames were surrounding his Hoenn travel partner as she was burning red. May walked up to Gold and with one forceful pull on his jacket, she had her face close to his, an anime vein throbbing on the side of her head.

"What are you implying, Gold? You think I'm stupid or I'm not mature enough?" she bellowed, her voice full of venom.

Gold sweat-dropped when he noticed how angry May was by looking into her eyes. Gold was then dragged along by May. The two groups looked shocked from what they saw, but decided to not get caught up into it, knowing May would get mad at them. They finally made to Violet City, with the exceptions of May and Gold, who were still back at route 31. Violet City was the same as Ash remembered it. He could see the Sprout Tower from a distance, but what was on his mind was seeing Falkner again. Once they made it to the Pokémon Center, they healed up their Pokémon (After Brock's crazy antic of flirting with Nurse Joy and Blue dragging him away), Once outside, they noticed a small group of people gathered around. Following Ash, they look to see what was going on.

"Excuse me, but can you tell us what's up?" Ash asked.

"Falkner is training his new flying type Pokémon this morning, this is a most interesting display." a younger man said.

Ash looked into the sky to see a young man flying through several large hoops connected to long poles. It was Falkner, the leader of the Violet City Gym. He had blue hair, a blue robe with a sky-blue jacket, black bands on his arms, and sandals with socks. He was riding his Pidgeot and following him was a Swellow. Ash thought of his back at the lab as the crowd was amazed by the flying type's swiftness in the air. The others were fascinated too, mostly the Dexholders as this was a different Falkner from their world. A few minutes passed as Falkner finally landed near the crowd. The crowd cheered for Falkner as the Gym leader spotted Ash going through the crowd. He walked up to Ash to greet him, his flying types standing still and proud.

"Ash it's been too long, nice to see you again!" Falkner greeted.

"Great to see you again too, Falkner." Ash replied.

"So what brings you back here?" he asked.

"Just on an adventure with my new friends, guys," Ash said, reassuring to Max, Dawn, Kenny, Drew, Barry, and the Dexholders of Hoenn, Kanto, and Sinnoh. "Meet Falkner, leader of the Violet City Gym."

"Nice to meet you!" they chimed in.

"So Falkner, I want you meet my old friend personally." Ash took from his belt a Poke Ball. "Come on out!" Ash toss his Poke Ball into the air and out came Pidgeot. Pidgeot flew near Ash and Red (Which Blue just happened to be standing with). With one soft squeak, she hid behind Red for safety. Everyone looked confused at Blue's odd behavior. To make matters worse, May finally turned up with a disheveled Gold with her. Bruises were all along his body and a swollen bump on his head. Max looked bewildered, but Drew was impressed.

"What did you…?" Max began, but May interrupt with, "It's best you don't know, right Gold?"

Gold nodded halfheartedly. Ash ignored that and look to Blue. "Blue, what's wrong?"

Blue laughed nervously and said, "Well you see, when we were in Sinnoh, I kind of relapse into my fear of bird Pokémon."

The moment she said that, the Dexholders fell onto the ground anime style. Silver then yelled, "You mean you're still scared of birds?"

She nodded nervously, like a kid scared of the dark. Green then said, "I told you once and I will tell you again, you impatience woman, catching the Legendary Birds of Kanto was a bad idea. But no, you're back were you started, cowering like a baby."

Blue's expression turned dark as she got up into Green's face and said, "Take that back, Green Oak!"

But before Blue could do anything to Green, she was dragged away by Platinum and Dawn saying, "Stop before you hurt something, mainly yourself."

Ash watched the scene unfold and laughed nervously. He look back to Falkner saying, "So anyway, I was hoping to battle you again with Pidgeot, if you don't mind." he asked.

"Sure," said Falkner and Red looks to Ash and says, "If you don't mind Ash, I'd like to battle with you. Plus it'll be nice battle a Johto Gym Leader."

"Fine by me," Ash nodded and look back to Falkner again. "Is that fine by you?"

"Of Course," Falkner replied.

"Then let's head to the gym." said Ash and himself, Red, Falkner, and Ash and Red's groups head straight for the Gym. The Violet City Gym had changed a lot since Ash's journey here three and half years ago… Well from the outside at least. The inside was another story. The New interior was similar to a tower, fitting for Flying Types and their wide room for battle. Ash and Red could spot the battle field, the stands, and the lights from above. As this regularly changes, the lights were orange and yellow lanterns. There were three Platforms that would take them to the top; one for the gym leader in the far side of the gym, one on at the entrance to the gym, and one on the right side of the gym. Several assistances to the gym turned and greeted the Gym Leader and the Challengers. They each carried bird cages in their hands and wore only blue overalls and each had brunette hair. They were know as Bird keepers (oddly enough, fitting this gym). Ash, Red, and Falkner took their places and headed up to the battlefield, their friends going to the stands. On Ash and Red's platform, Ash spoke to the Kanto champion.

"Red, a word of advice, be careful of Pidgeot, it gave me trouble three years ago that it still took Charizard with his broken wing to beat him. You can't go into this battle without a plan; I learned that the hard way."

"Got it, I was planning to use Pika for that Swellow of his. You handle Pidgeot with yours. Plus, let's do our best to watch each other's back in this battle."

"Right," Ash nodded.

The two trainers made it to the battlefield, Falkner as well. From their right hand side, Ash and Red's team were sitting on the stands, ready to watch this match unfold. Brock was holding onto Pikachu at the moment, since Ash won't be using him for this battle. In the stand, Max send out a Ralts, the same one he promised to come back for when he was a real trainer. Max patted the Psychic type on the head and said, "I want you to pay close attention to Ash and Red in the battle, because one day, it'll be us battling in the gyms someday."

Ralts nodded and stared unblinking at the field. With both sides ready to battle, a bird keeper was the referee and said to the crowd, "This match is between Ash and Red vs. the Violet City Gym Leader Falkner. The Battle will be a double battle and the battle is over when either team is unable to battle. Are both sides ready?" the bird keeper said.

"Ready!" said Ash and Red.

"Then let the match begin!" the bird keeper said.

* * *

><p><em>(Cue Johto Gym Leader battle-Pokémon Heart GoldSoul Silver)_

* * *

><p>"Pidgeot, Swellow, come on out!" said Falkner and send out Pidgeot and Swellow. The Kanto and Hoenn Bird Pokémon stood on the battlefield, their wings folded to their bodies.<p>

"Pidgeot, I choose you!" Ash announced and sent out Pidgeot, who landed on the battlefield.

"Okay Pika, let's go!" And Red sends out his Pikachu named Pika.

"Ash, Red, you make the first move!" declared Falkner.

"Okay. Pidgeot, take flight!" ordered Ash and Pidgeot took off into the air.

"Pika, get ready!" Red ordered as his Pikachu's cheeks sparked with electricity.

"Pidgeot, use Quick Attack on Ash's Pidgeot. Swellow, use Quick Attack on Pikachu!" ordered Falkner.

The two birds sped their way to Pika and Pidgeot; not knowing this was part of their battle strategy.

"Pidgeot, fly up to dodge!" ordered Ash as his Pidgeot tired to dodge Falkner's Pidgeot's Quick Attack, but was struck.

"Pika, dodge it!" ordered Red, but like Ash's Pidgeot, was struck as well. Ash's Pidgeot fell unto the battlefield, dazed. Pika got back up, followed up by Pidgeot.

"Wow, his flying types are fast!" Max said amazed.

"It looks like it's going to take both speed and skill to beat those two." said Brock.

"And don't forget, Falkner will be ready if Red relies on Pika's electric type moves. Ash and Red better be careful." Yellow said, holding her hands to her face.

"We'll just have to slow Pidgeot down first, then Swellow. Pidgeot, use Gust!" Ash ordered as Pidgeot beat its wings and gust of wind held Falkner's Pidgeot in place in the air.

"Alright Pika, use Thunderbolt!" ordered Red as Pika shot a bolt of lightning from its charged cheeks and body and headed straight for Pidgeot.

"Swellow, Protect!" countered Falkner and Swellow flew between the thunderbolts and put up a greenish-blue barrier around itself and blocking the attack from Pidgeot. Ash and Red gasped, but the most shock was Ash and Red's team, including Ralts and Pikachu.

"That was an impressive maneuver that was. That must be the way to protect Pidgeot from moves like thunderbolt." Brock noted.

"So you mean Pika can't use it electric type moves?" asked Sapphire.

"Not unless Red thinks of something. Right now that Swellow is the main objective. It's going to protect Pidgeot if Pika goes for him. This time, they have to work together to beat Swellow." said Green.

"We have to aim for Swellow. With it out of the way, Pidgeot is defenseless." Ash said to Red.

"Right, I'll attack Swellow again, you keep Falkner's Pidgeot away." explained Red.

"You got it. Pidgeot, use Aerial Ace on Falkner's Pidgeot!" Ash ordered.

Pidgeot dove straight for Falkner's Pidgeot, its whole body cloaked in the wind.

"Pika, jump and use Iron Tail on Swellow!" Red ordered.

Pika dash his way to Swellow, then jumped and with his tail cloaked in metallic steel was ready to strike Swellow. But Falkner countered with, "Pidgeot, Swellow, dodge and use Double Team!"

The two bird Pokémon dodged the attacks and speeded through the air creating faint duplicates in the sky, confusing both Ash's Pidgeot and Pika.

"Oh boy, this won't end well. With Double Team it raises their Speed and add that speed with any flying type move, they're done for." said Blue scared.

"No need to worry, Ash and Red will pull through… I hope." Dawn said worried.

The two watch the Bird Pokémon circled over their Pokémon's heads, still using Double Team. Ash had to think of something quick before Falkner launches another attack.

Ash then had an idea. "Pidgeot, hurry and scoop Pika unto your back!" Ash ordered.

Pidgeot dove down to the battlefield and scooped Pika onto it's and returned to the sky. Pika stood on Pidgeot's Back, ready for his trainer command.

"So what's the plan, Ash?" Red asked.

"Let's distract Pidgeot, then go for Swellow." Ash explained.

"How?" the Kanto champion asked.

"First find the real one, then we strike, got it?" said Ash.

"Got it," Red nodded.

They looked around in the air for the real one and spotted Pidgeot in the center.

"There's the real one! Pika use thunderbolt at the center!" Red ordered.

Pika launched a thunderbolt at the center of the Double Team copies and shocked the real Pidgeot. Pidgeot took double damage for it being a flying type.

"Now Pidgeot, use Aerial Ace on Pidgeot!" Ash ordered.

Pidgeot sped its way to Falkner, when he said, "Swellow, use Protect!"

Before Swellow could put up a barrier around itself, Ash countered with, "That's what we were hoping you do. Red you're up!"

"Right, Pika, jump and use Iron Tail on Swellow!" Red ordered.

Pika jumped into the air as Pidgeot crashed right into Falkner's Pidgeot. Swellow was stopped and stunned as Pika's Iron Tail sent it crashing into the ground. A dust cloud hovered the field as everyone waited for a sign that Swellow could continue. When the dust cleared, Swellow was knocked out on the ground, its eyes in a daze-like swirl.

"Swellow is unable to battle!" the bird keeper said.

"That was an impressive strategy. Falkner believed that they were only going for Pidgeot, so he made Swellow put up another Protect." explained Brock.

"But that was all part of Ash and Red's plan to bring Swellow closer to Pika so it could hit it with a direct Iron Tail." finished Max.

"Now all that's left is that Pidgeot. I wonder what their plan is next?" said May.

With Pika back on Pidgeot's back, they waited for Falkner's Pidgeot to make the next move.

"I'm impressed Ash and Red, I didn't see that coming. But now it's time for me to end this. Pidgeot, Aerial Ace!" ordered Falkner.

As Falkner's Pidgeot's headed straight for Ash's Pidgeot and Pika, Ash grinned and said, "Now Pidgeot, use Attract!"

From the stands, Ash's friends gasped!

"Attract?" The Kanto trainers said in shock.

From above, Pidgeot winked its eyes as several pink hearts flew to Falkner's Pidgeot, surrounding it. Then the hearts entered the bird Pokémon and stopped its attack. Falkner was confused by his Pokémon sudden halt as his Pidgeot stared at Ash's. What the Pidgeot saw was the most beautiful Pidgeot in the world. His eyes were swelled like dish plates as he was in love with Ash's Pidgeot.

"For attract to work, it would need the opposite gender of a Pokémon. That's means Ash's Pidgeot is a girl." said Misty amazed.

"But how did he know after all these years?" pondered Max.

Back on the battlefield, Red asked, "Hey Ash, how'd you know Pidgeot was a girl?"

Ash smiled sheepishly. "It's best you don't know, trust me."

Red looked confused at what Ash meant, but turned around to face the battle.

* * *

><p><strong>(For anyone wanting to know, this is not beastially, it's more of a reference to Gen 1 not having Genders and during Pokemon Diamond and Pearl, most of Ash's Sinnoh team were confirmed males or females. Plus all of Ash's Kanto team except who were or theorized males (Except Pidgeot)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Now with Pidgeot all lovey-dovey with mine, it's time we wrap this up. Pidgeot, use Sky Attack!"<p>

Pidgeot flew its way to Falkner, surrounding herself and Pika in a white aura. Pidgeot was still in love with Ash's as the two Pokémon crash into Pidgeot, causing the love sick bird to plummet into the ground.

"Now Pika, finish this up with Thunderbolt!" Red ordered.

Pika hopped off Pidgeot's back and dived into Pidgeot, using Thunderbolt on the way down. Pidgeot was shock again, still in love with Ash's Pidgeot as he crashed to the ground. Ash's Pidgeot caught Pika in time as Falkner's Pidgeot was knocked out on the battlefield.

"Pidgeot is also unable to battle. The victory goes to Ash and Red!" announcedyhe bird keeper.

The two boys cheered and high-five and their friends cheered as well. On the stands, Ralts was clapping for Pika and Pidgeot and hopping one day to be in a gym battle with Max. Falkner returned his two Pokémon back into their balls and smiled up at Ash. He thought back to Ash's battle with him three years ago and how much stronger and smarter he had grown. Outside the gym, The Violet City Gym leader shook Ash and Red's hands saying, "That was a most enriching battle. You two handled your Pokémon well. I was really impressed by your Pidgeot, Ash. You really raised it well and it's power grown since you recaptured it. Well take care now and good luck on your journey."

"Thanks Falkner and here," And gives Falkner the numbers of his team's Pokegears. Falkner registered his to theirs. "If anything happens, let us know."

Falkner nodded and said his good-byes to Ash and his team. As they returned to the Pokémon Center, the only one missing was Gold.

"Hey where is he anyway?" asked Crystal.

"I sent him to the Poke Mart to pick up some Potions with the egg. He really wanted to go." Ash whispered to Crystal, "But I think he doesn't want to face May's outrage again."

Crystal giggled.

In the Poke Mart, Gold was with the mystery egg and bought 50 potions. When he exited the mart with Egg in hand, he was stopped by a woman wearing a kimono.

"That egg…" she said at once and stared at the egg with a shocked look on her face. She walked closer to Gold and said, "That egg is very important. Take good care of it." She twirled in place and walked away, leaving the City in her wake. Gold looked puzzled by her words. How she knows about the egg and what did she mean by take care of it. All these questions and more pegged his mind as he returned to the Pokémon Center.

* * *

><p>All the way in Olivine City, Latias, in her human form was exiting the ship, determined to find Ash. As she left the port and city, a blue light surrounded her as she returned to her Pokémon form. She took off into the sky and turned invisible, unseen to both Pokémon and Human.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Michael: That ends Chapter 5. First gym cleared and another Kimono Girl spotted (Could it be from chapter 3? I can't tell you that). Sorry Special fans for me returning Blue's fear, but I felt that catching Legendary Birds shouldn't be the way to conquer a fear. And sorry fans for May beating Gold up, even though May's 13 and Gold's 16. Also I want to make the characters even to one another so I don't have all this AshAnime vs. Red/Manga nonsense, plus I think the Manga Characters aren't that perfect and are Mary Sues/Gary Stus (especially how most fans treat the Manga better than the anime and bash it on it daily) I do like the Manga don't get me wrong, but I find it overrated. And so no one think this, Green and Pearl are not my author avatar, I mean who wants to be Gary Oak or Barry? Next Chapter is titled:**

**An Eon Dragon's Tale, Latias joins the team**

**Michael: That ends this chapter. Latias, Bayleef; what do you have to say about this chapter?**

**Latias/Bayleef (the two stared at one another)**

**Michael: I smell a rivalry for Ash's attention. Take care!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pokémon: When Pokeworlds collided**

**Chapter 6: An Eon Dragon's tale, Latias joins the team**

* * *

><p><strong>Michael: Welcome back to When Pokeworlds collided.<strong>

**Blue: This chapter finally introduces Latias to us.**

**Emerald: And you'll finally learn how Latios returned (If you haven't guessed already).**

**Sapphire: So this mostly a filler chapter same with 7 and 8, but it will be interesting.**

**Michael: as always, we'll see you at the end. Later.**

**(Warning, Spoilers to: Pokémon Heroes (Movie 5), Mewtwo Strikes Back (Movie 1), chapters of Pokémon Adventures Fire Red/Leaf Green, and Emerald Arcs. You have been warned)**

* * *

><p><em>'Pokémon Speech'<em>

* * *

><p>After Gold return from the Poke Mart (And after May said sorry for hurting him), the team decided to think of where to go next. Ash choose to return to Azalea Town to see how Bugsy, Kurt, and Kurt's granddaughter were doing. Ash then remembered the GS Ball, the reason he headed to Azalea Town in the first place and journeyed in Johto. He wondered after four and a half years, did Kurt finally crack the ball (no pun intended). While Ash was busy talking with the others, Gold was still thinking about what the Kimono girl meant by the egg was important. When Gold was still thinking, Crystal came up to him with a rice ball.<p>

"Hey Gold what's eating you, you've been quiet since you came back from the market. Here, have a rice ball, that'll cheer you up."

Gold took the rice ball from Crystal's hand and took a bite. "Thanks. Well, I ran into someone who might know about this egg."

"Should we tell Ash and the others?" said Crystal.

Gold shook her head. "No, we can't worry them, even our own leader or Red. Besides, if it's someone Ash knows, it's his business and his alone. So it's best we don't get bothered with this, until the time is right."

Crystal nodded as the two watched Ash speak to the other trainers. While Ash was speaking about him, Misty, and Brock's rescue of the Slowpoke well. Although, he and the original Kanto trio were talking up a storm, Ash still thought about the strange feeling he felt the other day. Someone was calling for him, but who? As the sun finally set in Violet City, Ash and the others decided to rest up before leaving tomorrow. As they drifted off to sleep in the Pokémon Center, Ash still thought about it all night. Pikachu hop onto Ash's bed and stared at the raven haired trainer.

_'Is there something wrong Ash?' _asked Pikachu.

"Oh, it's nothing Pikachu." Ash replied half-heartedly.

_'Ash, I've known you for almost 6 years, you know never hide anything from me.' _Pikachu said.

Ash smiled and said, "Yeah can't really hide anything from you, so I guess I'll tell you. Remember when we were sitting around the campfire last night, I felt someone calling for me. Who do you think is calling for me?" Ash asked.

Pikachu placed a paw to his head and thought about it. The yellow electric mouse replied with, _'Hmm, sounds like someone from our past; Maybe a friend long forgotten or even a Legendary Pokémon. For now get some sleep. You're going to need it since we have a lot of ground to cover before the next city.'_

"Right, good night Pikachu," said Ash.

_'Goodnight Ash,' _said Pikachu and the two went to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, Ash and his team were walking through Route 32, but two of their number was missing. Yellow and Red were fishing on the wooden pier in the middle of the route. The reason, call it a request from Misty. The Johto trainers heard rumors of water Pokémon swarming in the waters of route 32 and were asked by Misty to catch water Pokémon. They each had a Super Rod and two Poke Balls belonging to Misty. The two dexholders even made a little bet if one of them catches the best Pokémon. If Red catches the best one, Yellow can wear his cap for a day. If Yellow wins, Red must take her out on a date. Red then blushes scarlet, but accepted her wager. Chuchu and Pika stared at the water as they watched their trainers' fish. Time passed on as their fishing rods started to move.<p>

"I've got a bite!" they said excited.

They reeled in the Pokémon and out the water came two Pokémon. The first one was a Magikap, much to Red's disappointment. The Second Pokémon was a familiar one in Johto. It was a Chinchou, a dual water/electric type. Chinchou is a small, round, blue fish-like Pokémon with a pair of tiny white fins and two small blue feet. It has two antennae that are positioned on its rear like two tails. There is a yellow teardrop-shaped orb at the end of each. Chinchou's eyes have unique pupils that are shaped like plus signs. Yellow was pleased by her catch and tossed a Pokeball at Chinchou. Chinchou was sucked into the Pokeball and the Pokeball landed on the pier. The Pokeball began to shake and wiggle as the ball finally stop. A soft ding was heard as Yellow picked it up. She smiled brightly and said dramatically, "I've caught a Chinchou!"

"Pi Pika Chu!" said Chuchu.

Red smiled. "Congrats, you won the bet fair and square."

"Thanks Red." said Yellow. She then grabbed Red's hands and said, "So about that date..."

Red's face was burning up as he stammered, "A-about that, Um I've got to talk to Green about something, see you back with the others!" and the Kanto champion sped off, leaving Yellow with Pika and Chuchu. Yellow sighed, never thought to see the day when Red lost his cool. Picking up Pika and placing Chuchu on her head, she returned to the others at their campsite, she spotted Red sitting next to Green and Blue. Without a second glance at Red, she gave the Chinchou to Misty. Yellow then sat back with the Kanto Dexholders and look back to Red, waiting for his answer.

"So there's a Pokémon Center near the Union Cave. Once we navigate through the cave, we'll be at the next town."

"Hey do I have a strange feeling that something will come our way?" asked Green.

"I doubt it, I mean it's not like it's going to crash into us, right?" said Pearl.

From above, the trainers could hear a faint whistling sound, like the wind was picking up. Max and Emerald stared at the sun and noticed a black spot heading towards them. Max exclaimed, "Guys, something's going to crash into us!"

The trainers panicked and ran from the campsite, leaving their raven haired leader in the dust. Max look back into the sky and noticed something odd about the object that was falling from the sky. The object wasn't falling into the center; it was heading straight for Ash. Max screamed, "Ash watch out!"

Ash didn't react quickly enough as the unknown object crash right into him, creating a huge crater about 4 feet deep. Everybody rushed on over to where Ash was.

"Ash, are you alright?" Brock and Misty called.

The two looked down into the crater and noticed Ash knocked out with a girl on top of him.

* * *

><p><em>(Please don't look into it or last chapter, seriously?)<em>

* * *

><p>At first glance from Brock and Misty's point of view, they thought from the brunette hair, green blouse with a white collar, white skirt, black stockings, and pink shoes that it was a friend of theirs from Alto Mare, but something felt off about her. The girl rose up from the hole she made and noticed Ash wasn't moving. Panicked at the idea of Ash being dead, the girl shook Ash like a rag doll and he finally woke up. Ash's vision was blurry, but he could make out the faint outline of the girl's face. He said dimly, "Bi-an-ca..."<p>

From above the hole, Red said, "Ash, are you alright? And who's the girl?"

Green and Ruby helped Ash and 'Bianca' out the hole and the raven haired leader dusted him off. Once his vision returned, Ash finally noticed the girl very well. 'Bianca' then nuzzled up to Ash, shocking all his friends (and making a certain future Pokémon doctor jealous beyond belief). Dawn started to speak, bewildered at what she just witnessed.

"Uhh Ash, who is this?" Dawn asked.

Ash look to his friends and said, "Guys, this may come as a shock you you but this is my friend Latias."

If words could kill, then that's what Ash's friends (except Brock and Misty) and the Dexholders felt from this news. Did Ash hit his head worse than they thought? How can this girl be a Latias? Ash looks to 'Bianca' again. "Go on Latias, show them."

'Bianca' nodded timidly and obeyed Ash's request. A blue light engulfed 'Bianca's body, stilling puzzling the others. When the light faded around her, Latias was in her place, shocking Ash's team and the dexholders except for Emerald, Ruby, and Sapphire. Latias was the same as Ash remembered her.

"Whoa, a real Latias!" Max said astonished. This time Max took out his own Pokedex.

_Latias, the Eon Pokémon. It can telepathically communicate with people. It changes its appearance using its down that refracts light_

The dexholders were speechless. They have dealt and befriended Legendries before, but even this was new, even for them.

"Ash, how come Latias came all this way from home for you?" asked Yellow curiously.

"That's what I want to know." he looks to Latias, her golden eyes staring into Ash's brown ones. "What happened?"

* * *

><p>Back at the campsite (and after filling up the hole Latias made), the Eon Dragon returned to her human form and sat next to Ash and Pikachu. The dexholders and Ash's friends all waited for Latias' full story.<p>

"So isn't Latias going to use her telepathy so we can hear what happened?" said Red.

Ash smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Latias doesn't know telepathy since she doesn't battle."

The dexholders and Ash's friends all anime fall at once; Green then spoke, "Then how are we supposed to find out what happen?"

Red took from his back a pencil and a piece a paper. He gave it to Latias and said, "You must know how to write, right? Why don't you write everything down? Tell us the full story."

Latias nodded to the Kanto Champion and took the pencil and paper and wrote down everything that has happened. A half an hour later, Latias gave Ash the paper which contained everything, from her meeting with Ash to how she came to find him. The raven haired trainer began to read.

"_I was raise and born on the island of alto Mare, as a guardian of the Soul Dew with my brother Latios. Almost three to four years ago, Ash came to Alto Mare for the Tour de AltoMare race. He was a kind trainer that I played with him and his Totodile. My brother was with me as well, but I caused him to lose the race. When the race was over, I found Pikachu by a water tap and turned it on for him. That's where Ash came for Pikachu and I met him face to face in my human form. I allowed Ash to chase after me after he saved me from these girls that were after me. Ash followed me to the secret garden where Latios attack Ash and Pikachu for intruding. Once Bianca turned up, believing Ash to be a thief and was about to have Latios attack him again. That's when Lorenzo appeared and explained that Ash was telling the truth. Lorenzo explain to Ash about our father and the soul dew. After I played with Ash and Pikachu and Latios' sight-share, Ash and Pikachu left the Garden with Bianca, leaving me and Latios alone in the garden. That night, we were attack by the two women who captured Latios and took the Soul Dew. The two women plan to use Latios and the Soul Dew to power up the DMA- the Defense mechanism of AltoMare. I rushed to find Ash and ask for his help to save my brother, the town, and the Soul Dew. With Ash's help, we stop the DMA, the prehistoric Pokémon and save the town, or so we thought. A huge tsunami was heading for the town and Latios… My brother sacrifice himself to save the town and became the new Soul Dew."_

Those words shock the Dexholders and most of Ash's friends. Everyone look to Latias, who in her Bianca form, sat with her hands cupped together. Ash continued on.

"_The day Ash and his friends left for the mainland, I gave Ash a picture and kissed him on the cheek, thanking him for saving AltoMare." _Ash's face rose into a blush upon reading those words. Misty and Brock were shocked by those words, mostly Brock who felt the world stop at that moment. The boys felt envious and the girls awed in how cute it was. Ash continued reading.

"_I remained on AltoMare as the sole Guardian of AltoMare, but over the years I miss my brother and Ash. Four years and three days ago, I saw a shooting star and made a wish: I wished Latios was alive again. I looked back to the Soul Dew and noticed it glowing brightly than normally. And what came out of the Soul Dew was my Brother. I was surprise that my wish came true but what Latios said to me got me thinking. Latios said that when he came back, he felt a bit of dad's soul in him and a part of his soul still remained in the Soul Dew. I was happy to have my brother back, but that was short lived when some strange people entered the secret Garden and took Latios from me. So I travel alone to find the only person who could save my brother: Ash. Ash, please save him."_

When Ash stopped reading, he look to Latias, her expression hadn't changed since she sat there. "You really want my help?"

She nodded, her hands still cupped together.

"You know what's fishy; Latios came back three days ago. We came to this world the same time as Latios' revival. And that shooting star, I doubt it was a shooting star." Red said and pondered for a while. Red then gasped and took to Emerald. "Emerald, didn't you say something was following us all through Sinnoh. I think I know who granted her wish, the same Pokémon who brought me, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Silver back from being stoned by Sird; Jirachi."

The Dexholders gasped, but the one who was shocked was Ash. "You were turned to stone, I was too."

Red look to Ash and said, "Really, how?"

Ash felt the back of his head and said, "Well, it's hard to remember the events very well, but 5 years ago, I went against Mewtwo and his clones for the fate of saving all humans and Pokémon. When Mew and Mewtwo were fighting, I ran in-between Mew and Mewtwo's psychic attack and was turned to stone. Pikachu, all the Pokémon: clones and non-clone cried and their tears brought me back. The tale I heard before going to New Island was true. The odd part was I think my memories were wiped clean."

"Well that clears it up, we're not the only ones that came to this world besides Team Galactic. I bet a few Legendaries came here too. But who took Latios. I bet Team Rocket may have taken him."

Latias thought about, but remembered she never got a good look of their uniforms. Ash then walks up to Latias and said to her, "Latias, Latios risked his live for us and the town of AltoMare, I'd be grateful for you to join us and we'll save Latios together. I promise we'll get him back." He then held out his hand to the Eon Dragon. Latias then embraced Ash into a deep hug. The system repeated itself; the boys (expect Brock) felt envious, the girls (except Misty) giggle, Brock was fuming with jealously, and Misty felt a hot boiling feeling in her heart. When Latias let Ash go, he blush a little and said, "Since you're going to be traveling with us, I want to make it official, so can you…" Ash began, but Latias understood and changed back to her Latias form. Ash took an empty Pokeball from his belt and tapped it on Latias' head, sucking her in. After a few shakes, a soft ding was heard. Ash then look to his friends, but noticed his travel partners waiting for something.

"Hey Ash, aren't you going to do your thing?" said May.

"Oh yeah." Ash said dumbfounded. He raised the Pokeball into the air and said, "Alright, I caught a Latias!"

"Well that's one way to catch them. Now then, bring Latias out her Pokeball because we have one last thing for her to make her a real member of our team." said Blue

"Sure, Latias come on out!" Ash called and sends out Latias. She shudder a little, still new to being in a Pokeball. She then returned back to her Bianca form. Blue took Latias by her hand and look to Ruby, "Ruby, you still have that case of yours for your Pokémon?"

"Of course, when don't I?" he responded.

"Well girls, Ruby, let's head back to Violet City. Time we give Latias a new look." said Blue as all the girls and Ruby left the campsite with Latias in tow. As the boys pack up camp, Ash asked, "I wonder what the girls and Ruby are up to with Latias?"

"We'll just have to meet them back at Violet city and see for ourselves." Red said.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Ash and the boys were waiting at the Pokémon Center for the Girls, Ruby, and Latias to come back. Ash turned to the sliding door to find Blue and the others finally back.<p>

"Well Ash, we have a surprise for you. Ash, meet the new Latias." Blue announced as the girls moved away to show Latias in a whole new form. She didn't look like Bianca anymore, but a whole new girl. Bianca's brunette hair was now ruby red and long and held back like Dawn's, matching her red fur. Her eyes remained amber but were almost a gold color. Her new clothes were an improvement from Bianca's clothes. She wore a red and white cap over her red hair, a plain white shirt over a black sweeper. She wore a red case on her waist, a white skirt with blue and red shorts that reach her knees. Her shoes were white and red as well, sporting Latias and Latios's symbol on either side of the shoes. On her wrists were a black arm band, a blue bead bracelet, and red fingerless gloves with white palms. Around her next was a red and white Pokegear but Ash was wondering why they give her one since Latias doesn't talk yet. But Ash had to admit it, Latias was kind of cute.

"Well what do you think; we really outdid ourselves with Latias here, thanks to Ruby and his sewing skills." Blue beamed.

"The hat was my idea, it kind of makes her look more human." added Dawn.

Latias walked up to Ash with a smile on her face. Ash said rubbing the back of his head, "You look really nice. Well now we need a name for your new look, we can't call you Latias around public and Bianca is too confusing. So I decided a name for you; it's Belle."

"I like it Belle, where you come up with that name?" asked Sapphire.

Ash shrugged, "It just came to me. What do you think Latias?" he said to Latias.

With a silent squeal, she hugged Ash like no tomorrow, causing Ash to say, "I'll take that as a yes."

Everyone watched the cute scene unfold as Brock said, "I don't get it."

"What?" said everyone at once.

The brown skinned former gym leader roared, "WHAT DOES ASH GOT THAT I HAVEN'T GOT?"

"I think the best question is, what do you got that Ash doesn't got." said Blue with a grin on her face.

"Good looks,"

"Who needs them?"

"Charm,"

"What of it,"

"Brains,"

"Never crossed any girl's mind,"

The two teams all laughed at Blue and Brock's banter as the laughter finally died down and Yellow said, "So, that date Red?"

Red face palm, wishing Yellow had finally forgot their silly wager.

* * *

><p><strong>Michael: That ends chapter 6. Latias has joined the team and with a new form and nickname. Now Latias' clothes compose of clothes based on the five Generation female Protagonists; Leaf, CrystalLyra, May, Dawn, and Hilda (Yes I use her English name). I Hope you can guess who's clothes Latias is wearing. I got the name Belle from Bianca's Black/White Japanese name and I thought it would a cool name. Now since this and the last chapter are post the same day, I will say this: Please don't get mad at me about how the Pokemon Special characters act, I just found it and the most of the fan boys/girls apart of it Gary Stuish/Mary Suish and I just want to make them even with the Anime characters so no one is better than the other, because I am sick of all this Ash/Anime bashing and Red/Manga praising. And you know the story Pokemon Spe Meets Anime, well two of the writer's reviewers mentioned me and my story; one thinks I copied and the other says it sucks. Now I don't copy since there's like a dozen Pokemon Anime/Manga X-over and mines different since its brings together all 4 regions based a little on the storylines of their games. But I'm not going to let some Anime haters get me down. Now that this little message is out there, next two chapters involve:**

**7. Misty and Latias**

**8. Ash vs. Green**

**Please review and I am open for Ocs to meet and/or Ash's team and Red's Team. Here's what the character needs**

**Name**

**Nickname**

**Gender**

**Age**

**Appearance**

**Region**

**Occupation**

**Personality**

**Pokemon (from Generations 1-4 for this story, 5th Gen are allowed in the sequeal)**

**Now no Gary Stu/Mary Sue OC, at least give them flaws. See you next time and remember, don't bash the anime.**

**Final Note: The rating will be T now, you'll find out why.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pokémon: When Pokeworlds Collided**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: A Red-headed jealous returns! Misty and Latias<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Michael: Welcome back to When Pokeworlds collided. We now begin a filler chapter and trust me; there will be a lot, because if every chapter was just gym battle, it'll be very boring. That's why the story involves the games' storylines. Now this chapter is something that I wanted to do, and after thinking of many versions, I thought of the one that was good for me. Now then, after this chapter, this story will contain suggestive themes and mild violence.<strong>

**Blue: How suggestive are we talking about?**

**Michael: This for example *Michael walks to Ash and Belle/Latias and push Ash on top of Latias in a very odd position. Misty watches and her mind snapped***

**Michael *to Dawn*: Dawn, would you say the line, please?**

**Dawn *excited*: Way a go! I'm shocked you'd be such a pervert Ash, but come to of it, your motto always was "Anytime, anywhere, and in any kind of weather!"**

**Michael: I'm going to enjoy doing this especially what comes out of Gold's mouth in the future. See you at the end of the chapter. Also, guess what anime that line is from.**

* * *

><p>It has been a day or two since Latias or her nickname in public Belle has joined Ash and his friends on their journey through Johto. The heroes were now at a Pokémon Center near the Union Cave. While Ash's team was settle in the Center, The raven haired teen was making a few calls back home. But His expression wasn't the happy expression he normally had. Ash's cheeks were flushed from what he had to endured for two days.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Two days earlier that night—<em>

Ash sat at the Center's waiting room, waiting for another surprise from the girls. He wondered what kind of idea they were thinking of now. Finally, Blue and the girls returned with some clothes in Yellow's arms and walked up to Ash.

"Hey guys, welcome back. Whose clothes are those?" he asked.

"There Latias', her pajamas." explained Crystal.

Ash looked dumbfounded. "I thought it was just a disguise."

Blue sighed and Yellow placed the clothes onto Ash's lap. "Ash, you still got a lot to learn, but all you have to do is give her these clothes. But," Blue kneeled down to Ash's face and smiled suggestively. "You could always help her get dress."

Ash's face was burning red like a tomato. Blue giggled. "I'm kidding Ash, just give her the clothes. I think our little Belle should know what to do."

"Umm, right." said Ash and stood up to go to his and Latias' room. Misty tapped Blue on the shoulders and said in an irritated tone. "Don't you think you're taking it too far?"

Blue smiled and said, "I was kidding Misty, I was just messing with our leader a little. You're not jealous are you?"

Misty stammered and spat, "No, I am not jealous!"

Blue chuckled. "Cool down Misty, I'm only joking. Seriously, it's only Ash and Latias, there's nothing to worry about."

Misty walked away, ignoring the girls. May and Dawn looked worried at Misty who picked up her Azurill and return to her room.

"What wrong with Misty, she's never been so irritated by any jokes." May pondered.

"I don't know, but we should get some sleep." said Blue and the dexholder girls, May, and Dawn headed to their rooms.

Meanwhile in Ash's room, Latias was changing into her sleepwear in the bathroom while Ash was sitting on the edge on his bed with Pikachu on his lap.

"Latias, are you finish?" Ash called through the closed door.

Ash could hear and see the door opening, revealing Latias. Latias was wearing a simple long red shirt with a pair of blue sleep shorts. Her hat was removed, showing her red hair draped from behind her back. Ash smiled at the human Eon Pokémon as she sat on the bed.

"Well, you're dressed and ready for bed. Now let's get some sleep. We'll be leaving for Azuela Town in a couple days." said Ash and he settled himself on the bed. Pikachu nestled himself on a single pillow as Ash closed his eyes. Ash then felt something onto of him as he open his eyes. Ash noticed Latias sleeping on top of him as his cheeks burn red. Ash didn't want to wake her up so he could move her off, so he allowed the red head human Eon Dragon sleep. Ash went back to sleep as Pikachu had only one eye open.

* * *

><p><em>End Flashback—<em>

Pikachu hopped onto Ash's shoulders as Latias tackled glomped him and Pikachu, the raven haired teen smiled at the young girl.

"Good morning Latias! Umm, can you get off me please? I have to make a few calls."

Latias nodded and removed herself from Ash. The duo got up and stood next to the videophone. He picked up the phone and dialed a number. A few minutes later, Professor Oak appeared on screen.

"Oh Ash my boy, how've you been?" the Kanto Professor said.

"I'm just fine Professor. The others and I are at a Pokemon Center near Unoin Cave. We'll be around here for a few days."

"That's wonderful! So I've check your Pokémon records and found out you caught a Latias. I'm impressed Ash that you've caught a Legendary. Why, it felt like 5 years ago that it took a mouth for you to catch even six Pokémon!" Oak said with a chuckle in his voice.

Ash sweat dropped. "Please don't remind me. I wasn't the best beginner leaving Pallet you know. By the way, how's Gary doing?" asked Ash.

"His research is going well. He was speechless that you caught a Legendary. But even so, he's glad you've gotten better. You know one of our trainers who left on their journeys has finally contacted us. I think you remember her. She actually mentioned you. She plans to come to Johto to deliver something for you and your friends in Goldenrod City. She said she'll be with a friend of hers. Her only clue is that he's a bit of a flirt with most girls."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks professor." Ash said.

"You're welcome Ash. I can't wait for your next catch. Take care." And Oak's video screen went off, leaving and Pikachu to look back at Latias. Since Professor Oak didn't see her, she didn't get a chance to meet him. Latias still had her cheerful smile as Ash said, "We got one more call to make."

Ash dialed another number and another familiar face appeared onscreen. It was the real Bianca. Bianca smiled as she saw Ash and Latias.

"It's great to see you again. It's been too long." said Bianca.

"Great to see you too, Bianca. Sorry Latias left without a word." Ash said nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"That's okay. When Grandfather found out that Latios went missing, he had a feeling Latias went to find him." Bianca examined Latias new look. "So that's what she looks like now. She really looks cute. By the way Ash, can I give you some advice, if you don't mind?"

"Umm, sure…"

"Ash, Latias is my friend and she is very important to me and I don't want to see her hurt. And if she gets hurt, you'll be dealing with me, you got that?" Bianca said, causing the raven haired teen and Pikachu to flinch. Ash calmly replied with, "Don't worry Bianca. Latias will be in good care. You can count on me."

"I just have to be sure. Well, take care now. Bye Ash, bye Pikachu, bye Latias!" she waved and the videophone turned off. Ash then faced Latias and said, "Come on Latias, let's head back to the others."

Latias nodded and followed Ash and Pikachu outside the Center. Out Violet city, The Dexholders and Ash's friends were practicing on Route 30. Several of their Pokémon were outside their Poke Balls sharpening their moves even more for their next battles. Dawn was practicing with Ambipom and Piplup. The two tailed Pokémon had improved since it's time with Ping Pong. Ash was practicing with Quilava, Pidgeot, Buizel, and Bayleaf. Latias, since she didn't have the most experience, practiced with Bayleaf. Emerald, who was friends with a Latios and Latias before, explained to Ash moves for Latias; Psychic, Barrier, Dragonbreath, and her signature move Mist Ball. With some coaching from Emerald, Latias mastered Psychic and Barrier, but her practice of Mist Ball ended up with an explosion. One of her Mist Balls hit Ash and sent him across the field. Latias returned to her human form and ran to help Ash. Ash looked to see Latias holding out her hand to help him up. Ash smiled as Latias helped him up. Latias then held Ash really tightly in a hug; as a certain red head's heart was burning with anger that her Pokémon were nonexistence. Misty let out a loud, "Get your hands off him!"

Everyone including the Pokémon all look to see Misty looking to Latias with daggers in her eyes. Ash stood there looking at Misty with disbelief. Misty then said, "We are supposed to help Red and his friends get home and you're just playing around with him! Why don't you got back to that stupid island or go find Latios yourself and die just like your father!"

Latias and Ash stood there not believing what Misty just said. Latias' eyes begin to water and she started to cry. Latias turned and ran from the area.

"Latias wait!" Ash said as the human Eon Dragon was gone. Ash looked back to the red headed gym leader. "Why did you yell at her, I'm supposed to watch over her and now she's run away? Get her back, I promised Bianca to take care of her!"

"But Ash…" Misty tried to say, but noticed Ash was angry beyond belief. She never saw Ash so mad at her before. Sure they argued over anything back in the day, but Ash has never been mad at her for yelling at someone. Before Ash could say anything more, Misty returned her Pokémon to their Poke Balls and took off to find Latias. Ash stood there, his head hang low. Red placed a hand to his shoulder and said, "Ash, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm going back to the Center. Later." He said sadly and walked away from Red and the others. He returned his Pokémon to their Poke Balls and Pikachu unto his back. Without a second Glance, Ash went north back to the Pokémon Center. Red looks to his friends and saw how upset they were. They have never seen such an upsetting scene between Ash/Misty/Latias. As they return their Pokémon back to their Poke Balls, they walked quietly to Violet City, discussing what happened.

"I don't get it, why did Misty yell at Latias?" said Silver concerned.

"Isn't it obvious? Misty is jealous of Latias." explained Blue.

The girls and boys of both team all looked shocked. Kenny then stammered, "But I don't it, Latias is a..."

"Pokémon we know, but to Misty; a girl's a girl. I don't get it. We hang with Ash all the time. May and Dawn even traveled with Ash, why's she not getting jealous with us?" said Yellow.

"Maybe it's a Misty thing that we don't understand. I mean she was Ash's first traveling partner and despite all the time they argued, they stayed friends. But those words she said were hurtful, even bring up her dad. That's low, even for a gym leader." said Drew, placing his hands into his pockets.

"Why doesn't one of us go and make sure Misty finds Latias." said Gold.

Crystal shook her head. "This is someone Misty has to deal with on her own. If she doesn't return with Latias, Ash might hate her forever."

"Hate for making Latias run away. Can you blame him? Ash is our leader and is taking a huge responsibly to take care of Latias for Bianca's sake." said May.

"Let's hope she can make things right or we might lose a friend." worried Dawn.

"Make that two. Ash will never forgive her." said Green.

Everyone stared to Green, each of them agreeing with Green's statement. They knew that if Latias gets too far and leaves, Ash will be devastated. As their way back to the Pokémon Center drawing nearer, they thought only of Latias' safety.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile deep in Route 32, Latias had come across a river and stopped. She then crouched down; hugging her knees together and began to cry silently. Why was this all happening to her? First she loses her father when she was very young. Then her brother dies to save AltoMare. She thought she could get over her brother's dead but in the end, she missed him. Then he came back and was taken from her once more, she thought onli to get him back. But now, one of Ash's friends yells at her and tells her to end up like her father. Latias' tears ran down her cheeks even more as a certain trio was watching from the bushes.<p>

"Well looky there, it's a girl!" Meowth said.

"Strangely, her clothes remind me of the twerps. But her hair…" Jessie said, pointing to the top of Latias' head, which was shaped like wings. "Doesn't that look familiar?"

James took from his pockets a bunch of cards. He then said, "Guys, I think I found our answer!"

The blue haired rocket member shocked his two fellow Rockets a picture of Latias' true form.

Jessie silently squealed. "Excellent! We can give this Latias to the boss. An Eon Pokémon right before our very eyes; he'll be pleased with us!"

"Yeah and no Twiops to stop us now, let's do it!" Meowth said excited as well.

The villainous trio left their hiding spots and appeared behind Latias.

"A pleasure to meet you this afternoon… Latias…" Jessie said with a smile of her face.

Latias turned around and saw Jessie, James, and Meowth standing near feet from her and spoke her true from. She tried to run by she was between water and a hard place.

"Now then Latias, let's not let this this out of hand. Our boss would love to have you. But," Jessie sends out her Seviper and Yanmega. James also sent out Carnivine. Latias was terrified as Jessie continued on, "We'll have to get our hands dirty. A Pokémon who can become a human; it'll be a worthy present for the boss."

Latias' whole body was on panic mode as she tried to run away. Jessie then said, "Yanmega, Silver Wind!"

Yanmega flap its wings as silver crescents hit where Latias was running to, stopping her in her tracks.

"Seviper, use Poison Tail!" Jessie ordered again.

Seviper sprung forward, it's dagger like tail now glowing purple. Poison Tail struck Latias squarely in the back, knocking her down into the dirt. Latias lift her head up to see Jessie and James' Pokémon nearing their way to her, their faces determined.

"Carnivine, use Vine Whip to hold her in place!" James ordered.

Carnivne's vine grabbed Latias' struggling body and held her in the air. Jessie, James, and Meowth look to one another, proud they captured Latias. As the three villains cheered, a voice called them.

"Let go of Latias!"

Team Rocket turned their attention to see Misty standing feet from them. The Red headed Gym Leader was gripping her bag strap with a serious and determined look on her face.

"Hey look, it's the red headed twiop!" Meowth pointed out.

"But she alone and not even the twerp with the Pikachu is with her?" said James.

"Where is that boyfriend of yours?" Jessie taunted.

Misty walked foreword, her expression not changing. "Ash is not my boyfriend, but that Latias is really important to him. Now let her go."

Jessie laughed heartedly. "There's three of us and one of you. How do you think you're going to beat us?"

Misty removed her bag and took three Poke Balls from her bags. "Then I'll just fight you and get Latias back; for Ash and my friends! Misty calls, Politoed, Psyduck, and Corsola!" Misty sends out Politoed, Psyduck, and Corsola. There was something different about Misty's Psyduck as it wasn't holding its head as much. Misty beamed at her trained Psyduck.

"_I'm glad all that training with Psyduck finally paid off. Now I won't be the one having the headache." _Misty thought.

"Alright Politoed, use Rain Dance!"

Politoed clapped its webbed hands and Rain clouds formed in the sky. Suddenly rain droplets fell from the sky.

"Hey, what's with the sudden rain shower?" Meowth exclaimed.

"_Alright, now thanks to the Rain Dance, my water Pokémon's attacks are now stronger. And since the grounds now soften, my next attack with Politoed will really shake them up." _

"Psyduck, now use Psychic to lift you and Corsola into the air!" Misty commanded.

Psyduck's eyes began to glow blue as he and Corsola were floating into the air.

"What's she doing?" James wondered.

"Now Politoed, shake the ground with Earthquake!" Misty ordered.

Politoed jumped and slam its webbed feet into the ground, creating tremors in the ground. Team Rocket and their Pokémon except Yanmega were unable to keep their footing as Carnivane's vines unwrapped and Latias began to drop. Psyduck's psychic attack quickly saved Latias and brought her, Psyduck, and Corsola back to the ground. As Team Rocket returned on their feet, they were furious that The Latias was now on Misty's side.

"You little brat, that's our Latias we're taking!" Jessie yelled.

"Yeah, give it back!" James yelled as well

"Not a chance! Psyduck, use Water Gun! Corsola, Bubblebeam! And Politoed, use Ice Beam!" Misty ordered.

Psyduck fired a jet of Water from its mouth, Corsola fired a barrage of bubbles from its mouth, and Politoed fires a jet of ice from its mouth, heading straight for Yanmega, Carnivine, and Seviper. Carnivine was sent back backwards by the Water Gun, Seviper was bombarded by the Bubblebeam, and Yanmega was frozen by the Ice Beam. Seviper and Carnivine staggered, still about to continue battling, but their comrade was frozen and unable to battle.

"Whoa, her Pokémon have gotten stronger! No wonder she's a Gym Leader!" Meowth said in shock.

"Well were not going let some little girl beat us! Seviper, Poison Tail!"

"Carnivine, Bullet Seed!"

Seviper Lunged at Politoed while Carnivine fired yellow bullets at Psyduck and Corsola. But Misty's confident smirk formed on his face.

"Psyduck, use Psychic and send the Bullet Seed back! Corsola Spike Cannon on Carnivine as well!" Misty said.

Psyduck's eyes glowed once more as it stopped the bullet Seed in place. With a twitch of his eyes, Psyduck sent the attack right back. Corsola's Spike Cannon was following along as well and the two attacks hits Carnivine squarely in its stomach.

"Seviper!" it cried as it its tail was heading its way at Politoed. But Misty counterattacked with, "Politoed, Ice Beam once more!"

Politoed dodged just in time and fired another Ice Beam, freezing Seviper. Politoed then fired Water Gun; sending the Snake Pokémon back to Team Rocket. Jessie, James, and Meowth were shocked by the damage Misty had put on their Pokémon. With defeated sighs, they returned their Pokémon to their Poke Balls.

"It looks we give up for now, but next time twerp you won't be so lucky." With one last glance at Misty, Team Rocket took off with the speed of light. Misty cheered, actually beating Team Rocket on her own. With a smile at her Pokémon, she returned them to their Poke Balls.

"That takes care of them. Now then…" Misty turned to see Latias, still scratched up, able to walk away. Misty felt a large egg in the pit of her throat, making her unable to speak, but she had to do it. "Latias, Wait!"

* * *

><p><em>(Cue Emotion-Pokémon BlackWhite)_

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, truly am sorry for I said, please don't go!" Misty yelled.<p>

Latias turned around to see Misty looking at her, the red headed gym leader's eyes starting to water and her voice starting to crack.

"Latias, I didn't mean any of that I said, truly. I was… I was jealous of you!" She admitted.

Latias looked shock. Why was Misty jealous of her?

"It's just… Ash never understood anything about girls when we traveled together four years ago and now, he's changed a lot; he even had no complaints about you getting new clothes and a new look. I thought Ash was now grown up and maybe things would be different. But seeing you hug him, hold him, play with him… It just made me upset because I liked Ash and I didn't want to lose him especially to a Pokémon. But I was stupid. Ash is not mine to have; he's belongs to us all. So please, come back to Ash, to all of us." Misty bowed her head, tears running down her cheek, her eyes now closed. "Please, Ash really needs you."

Misty didn't hear a sound from Latias, thinking she was already gone. More tears ran down her cheeks as something held her close. She opened her eyes to see Latias holding onto her with a cheerful smile on her face,

"_I forgive you Misty, don't cry." _Latias thought, taking her own hand and wiping the tears from Misty's face. Misty started to smile and said, "You mean you're staying?"

She nodded. Misty hugged her this time. "That's wonderful! Come on; let's go back to the Pokémon Center."

And together, the two girls walked back to the Pokémon as the sun began to set behind them.

* * *

><p>Back at the Pokémon Center, Misty had her head down, waiting for Ash of all people to scold her.<p>

"I shouldn't have made Latias run off. I'm very sorry Ash." Misty admitted.

But there wasn't an angry expression on Ash's face this time, but actually a smile.

"It's okay Misty, I forgive you. Latias go and get cleaned up. If Ruby saw how dirty your clothes were, he'd have a field day." Latias nodded and headed to her, Ash, and Pikachu's room. Ash then looks to Misty, his smile still there but his words serious. "Mist I know you like me, or in better words love me…" Misty gasped and turned red. "And I'm flattered you'd even like after how bad I was when we were younger. But I want you to know that my heart is still open to others, not just for Pokémon or even Latias. Understand?"

She nodded, still embarrassed that in the right sense of words, Ash just understood her feelings. Ash walked near Misty and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I care for you, but right now, everyone else needs me as well. Just know that and never have an outburst like that again, okay? Well, we have an important day tomorrow, night Mist." And the raven haired teen walked away, leaving Misty embarrassed. Over by another part of the lobby, Brock and the Dexholders watched the scene that happened.

"You know, Ash is growing up before our eyes." Brock said, folding his arms.

"And wow Ash understands Misty's feelings, which is so sweet!" Crystal said in a trilled voice.

"I think we made a right choice with Ash, right Red?" said Sapphire.

Red nodded.

"I wish I was Ash, having girls fall for me." Gold said with a sigh.

Crystal then dragged Gold by his shirt. "Keep dreaming, golden boy. It isn't going to happen, trust me."

Later that night, Ash was still awake, with Latias and Pikachu in their usual spots. Ash spoke to them.

"Pikachu, Latias, let's get some sleep, we have one more day before we head into Union Cave. It's a surprise. Don't tell anyone in the morning, alright!"

Latias nodded while Pikachu gave out a quick, "Chu!" in response. As the three went to sleep, Latias' dreams were filled of everyone around her; including Ash and Misty.

* * *

><p><strong>Michael: That ends chapter 7. Boy this was different than what I wanted to do originally, but I didn't want to put too much tension, but show how mature Ash is becoming as a leader, like how he handled what happened without yelling at Misty. I hope Misty wasn't OOC, I was thinking of how jealous she was in the second movie and several episodes. Also, a certain female is meationed along with a OC. PokeshippersAltoshippers I hope this wet your appetites because there's more shipping moments to come. Next chapter is called:**

**Charicific Valley Battle! Ash vs. Green**

**That's all and I'll see you next time and please send in more OCS. Don't worry about a deadline, just PM and review. And nn non-Pokémon related news, my next project involves FFXIII-2 and Kingdom Hearts. I'm planning an X-over with the two soon. It stars Kairi who is 17 in the story and is with Serah and Noel. Well, please review, Later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pokémon: When Pokeworlds collided**

**Chapter 8: Charicific Valley Battle! Ash vs. Green**

* * *

><p><strong>Michael: It seems that I've got flames by the same person, so let me explain some things. I was going to have all the characters' personalities, but some like Green and Platina would annoy me and after stories like Pokespe Meets Anime, Crisis of Two Pokeworlds, and Red is CHUCK NORRIS' rewrite of the Sinnoh League semifinals where the Manga characters are god mods aka Gary StuMary Sue and Three's a Crowd where Ash, Misty, and Gary are like season 1 to the extreme, I couldn't handle it. **

**So all the Anime characters will be developed and the Manga characters will be as human as possible, so none of their special 'powers', since that will make them huge Gary Stus/Mary Sues. So they will be human and react human, notice I haven't mentioned any Elite 4 yet. And there will not be many Manzais in each Saga, so it would be repetitive. And yes Yellow is more talkative, think of it as Character development. Now she talks more to everyone and even tries to get Red to see how she feels and go on a date with him. And To Red is Chuck Norris, Champion is a title, it doesn't mean Red can't get help from someone who's traveled and battled the Johto region. So a warning, flame and complain, then I block you. Hope you understand and I am not a disgrace to Pokémon Special, I haven't even read one volume. Please review.**

* * *

><p>It was the next morning of their journey in the Johto Region, and Ash's team and Red's team continued their training. Since the aftermath of the AshMisty/Latias fiasco, Things became fine for the three and no one had to hear another outburst from Misty. Of course the two teams were wondering why Ash had them practiced so close to the Union Cave, in the morning, in broad daylight. Latias' practice of her moves has improved, except for Mist Ball and Barrier. While everyone else was still practicing, Red walked up to the raven haired leader.

"Hey Ash, can I ask you something?" Red asked.

"Yeah sure, what do you need?" Ash said, turning to him.

"How come we're near the Union Cave?" the Kanto champion asked.

Ash turned to him and smiled. "Wait and you'll see."

Red looked to Ash and wondered what he meant. The Kanto Champion shrugged and walked back to the others. Around 12:00 pm, Ash looked up into the sky and said, "Everyone, look into the sky!"

The two teams looked into the sky and saw something coming their way. It was several orange and yellow lizards Pokémon with orange and blue wings. One of them flew near Ash and Pikachu and landed near him. Ash said to the large lizard Pokémon, "It's great to see you again, Charizard."

Charizard was one of Ash's Kanto Pokémon and a powerhouse of his Pokémon Team. To make sure Charizard becomes the strongest Charizard he could be, Ash left Charizard in Liza; the owner of the Charicific Valley, to train him up. Since Ash still owned the Lizard Pokémon, he could call on him when he needs his help in battle.

"_It's nice to see you again, Charizard. How are things in the valley?" _Pikachu said.

"_It's been good, but some of new faces were just easy Pickens for me." _Charizard growled with confidence.

Pikachu laughed. _"Where was that when you lost us the Indigo league five years ago?"_

Charizard growled angrily. _"Hey it wasn't my fault I was not obeying Ash!"_

"_Bet you've been sleeping instead of training, haven't you?" _Pikachu jeered on.

Charizard's nostrils flared up. "_What did you say, you little rodent. I wasn't the one who got his butt handed to him by a Latios."_

Pikachu's red cheeks sparked with electricity._ "Take that back, Charizard!"_

The Lizard Pokémon folded his arms. _"Nope!"_

Pikachu was about to launch a thunderbolt when Latias grabbed the mouse Pokémon and took him away. _'Calm down Pikachu, there's not need to fight.'_

Pikachu struggled in Latias' human arms, screaming, _"Put my down Latias, this is a matter between friends!"_

Charizard look to Ash and thought, **'So that's the Latias Ash mentioned to Liza.'**

Liza, the girl that Charizard thought of, walked up to Ash and Charizard with her own Charizard named Carla following behind her. Several of the Charizards stood near Ash's friends and the Dexholders, who were shocked to see all these Charizards with the green haired girl, 8 in total, plus Ash, Green, and Liza's, makes 11.

"It's been awhile Ash, long time no see." said Liza.

"It has, Liza. Hope it wasn't too much trouble to bring all these Charizards with you for my friends so they can see the valley." Ash said.

Liza rubbed the back her head and smiled. "It's no big deal, Ash. Plus, It gives me a chance to see your friends again; Misty and…" On cue, Brock grabbed hold of Liza's hands.

"Dearest Liza, it's been so long since I've seen your lovely face." Brock said affectingly.

"It's great to see you too, Brock." Liza said, sweat dropping in embarrassment.

"You trained even the mightiest of Charizards, won't you please train my heart!"

Blue then grabbed Brock by the ear and said, "Trust me, I'd like to keep you trained." and dragged him away.

Ash laughed, shrugging it off and said to everyone, "Guys, I want you to meet Liza, she's runs the Charicific Valley Natural Reserve."

"Hi, nice to meet you!" they greeted.

"So these must me the trainers you mentioned from another dimension." Liza said, looking at Red and the other Dexholders. "And the one who looks like a friends of yours is Green right?" she added, taking her gaze onto Green. "I can already tell he has a Charizard as well. By the way, I had a real reason for Ash calling me, Charizard and Charla here and its back at the valley. So everyone, hurry to a Charizard and hop on board. We'll be leaving right away."

They nodded and in groups of three walked near a Charizard. Ash climbed on broad his Charizard with Pikachu on his shoulders and Latias holding onto his waist. Red was with Blue and Yellow while Green rode alone on his Charizard. Gold, Silver, and Crystal climbed on to their Charizard while Sapphire forced Ruby on to one, ignoring his complaints of the Pokémon being dirty. May, Max, and Drew gotten onto theirs with Max in front. Dawn, Kenny, and Barry were on their Charizard, with Dawn think about seeing this before. Pearl, Diamond, and Platinum got onto theirs, while Diamond and Pearl were talking about something. Brock and Misty were last while Liza was on Charla.

With everyone ready to go, the Charizards took off into the sky, heading north from Violet City and into the mountains. Red, the Dexholders, and Ash's friends' first sight of the valley was the large stone Charizard and the many stone lizards lining up a path. Finally, the teams and Liza landed safely near the gates to the valley, each of them dismounting the Charizard. Ash patted his Charizard on the head, coagulating him on a much safer journey here then their last horrible time getting here.

"Everyone, welcome to the Charicific Valley," Liza said to the others.

When the blue gates opened, the two teams could see Charizard along the grounds and ledges. It was a most wonderful site.

"Wow, look at all the Charizards!" said Crystal amazed.

As they followed Liza around, Red asked, "So there was a reason Ash brought us here, right? Is it important?"

Liza turned and said, "Well, when Ash called me to see how his Charizard was doing, I gave him some interesting news. Well you see my Charla and Ash's Charizard have been getting pretty close and... Well, wait here for a second?" Liza said and walked away. The Dexholders and Ash's team all looked to their leader.

"Hey Ash, please tell us. What's the big surprise that made you come here?" Ruby asked.

Ash smiled an embarrassed but calmed smile. "Well, Charizard and Charla became mates and had an egg."

Everyone expect Brock and Misty were surprise by these words. Gold shot up to Ash and said, "Please tell me how you do it! First you and now Charizard! Please tell me your secrets on wooing girls!"

Crystal then grabbed Gold by the ear and dragged him away saying, "No secret on this world would help you."

Liza finally returned with a Pokémon egg. The egg was orange with a yellow bottom. She gave the Pokémon egg to Ash. "Take good care of it, since it is Charizard and Charla's child after all."

"I will and I know who will take good care of it." Ash walked up to Yellow and passed the egg to her. "I know you'll take good care of it. Will you take good care of it?"

Yellow nodded and took the egg from Ash's hands. "Don't worry Ash; I'll take good care of Charizard and Charla's egg, just like how Gold took care of Pichu."

Ash smiled at the blond dexholder as Green tapped Ash on his shoulders. "Hey Ash, would be alright if I have a battle with your Charizard? I like to see how strong it really is. From what you talked about Charizard, he sounds really strong." said Green.

Ash turned to Green and smiled. "Sure, fine by me."

An few minutes later, Both Ash and Green stood on either sides of the battlefield, with both their Charizards on the field as well.

"This will be a one-on-one match. The match is over when one side's Pokémon is unable to battle." Green explained as Ash responding with, "Got it!"

"This will be one awesome battle." said Max. "It reminds me of Ash's battle with Gary in the Silver Conference."

"But this time it'll be an equal advantage battle since both Ash and Green's Charizards knows some good moves. Let's see how this battle with turn out." said Barry.

"Okay Green, you make the first move." said Ash.

* * *

><p><em>(Cue Champion battle- Pokémon Fire Red Leaf Green)<em>

* * *

><p>"With Pleasure! Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Greed ordered.<p>

Green's Charizard let out a stream of yellow and red flames, which headed straight for Ash's Charizard.

"Fly Charizard to dodge it!" Ash ordered.

Ash's Charizard spread his wings and quickly took off into the sky, dodging the flamethrower. Ash's Charizard floated there as Ash said, "Charizard, use Flamethrower as well!"

Ash's Charizard let out a stream of yellow and red flames at Green's Charizard who countered with, "Charizard dodge and use Fire Punch!"

Green's Charizard took flight into the air, dodging the flames. Green's Charizard's claws were surrounding by flames it tried to punch Ash's Charizard as the Lizard Pokémon dodged while in mid-air. Finally, Green's Charizard connected his clawed fist at Ash's Charizard's face, knocked it down to the ground with a crash. A dust cloud formed were Ash's Charizard fell as the raven haired trainer yelled, "Charizard, are you okay?"

The dust cloud disappeared, revealing Charizard in a crater, trying to get up. The Lizard Pokémon struggled to remove himself from the creator as Green's Charizard remained in the air. Charizard hopped from the crater as Ash said, "Charizard, you think you are able to continue?"

Charizard's blue eyes meet Ash's brown ones as he nodded. Ash smiled and said, "That's the spirit, Charizard. Take flight once more and use Steel Wing!"

Ash's Charizard took flight again and its wings glowed with metallic steel. Green then said, "Charizard, slow it with Flamethrower!"

Green's Charizard fired Flamethrowers at Ash's Charizard, but Ash's Charizard dodged everyone last one and bashed into Green's Charizard. Green's Charizard was pushed back and shook out the attack as Green said, "Don't give up now, and use Fire Spin!"

Green's Charizard then spew out a spiral of flames at Ash's Charizard, who was now trapped in a fiery tornado.

"Charizard!" Ash called out. "If you can hear me, try and escape the tornado!"

Inside, Charizard stood inside the tornado, feeling the warm flames on his skin. With his mighty wings open, Ash's Charizard flew out of the Tornado and back in the air with Green's Charizard.

"Not giving up yet!" Ash said.

"Me neither!" Green said.

"Flamethrower!" both boys said as both Charizards used Flamethrowers and the two flames collided. The two flames exploded, causing the two lizards to land back of the battlefield. Ash's Charizard and Green's Charizard panted heavily as Green said, "Playtime's over! Now Charizard, use Blast Burn!"

Green's Charizard let out a powerful wave of red-hot flames at Ash's Charizard. But Ash countered with, "And I'm not going down that easy! Charizard, Dragonbreath!"

Ash's Charizard let out a huge green and white flame from his mouth which collided with the Blast Burn. The two attacks struggled to hit their opponent as Ash's team and Green's group waiting for anticipation for one of the attacks to hit. Finally, the attacks exploded, causing a thick cloud of steam. Everyone watch as neither Ash nor Green could see their Pokémon. Although Green believed this was a victory, there wasn't a change of face in Ash.

"Very impressive, Green. That Blast Burn was powerful, but even a trainer like you should remember moves like Blast Burn: the Pokémon must recharge their strength after launching the attack. Charizard, now!"

As the steam cleared, Ash's Charizard then flew his way to Green's Charizard, grabbing him and took off back into the air.

"Charizard, try to break free!" Green said as Green's Charizard struggled to break free of Ash's Charizard's grip.

"Not going to happen. Charizard, use Seismic Toss!" Ash ordered.

Ash's Charizard soared high into the sky and dived down. Ash's Charizard began to spin around in the dive and dropped Green's Charizard into the ground, creating another crater. Green's Charizard was knocked out in the crater as Liza said, "Green's Charizard is unable to battle. Ash's Charizard is the winner."

"Alight!" Ash cheered as his Charizard let out a mighty roar. Ash's team and the Dexholders all clapped at that wonderful battle.

"Charizard, return." said Green and returned Charizard to his Poke Ball. "Good job, you fought magnificent. Have a good rest." He then looks to Ash and thought, _'Red was right about him, and we made a good choice.'_

"Great job Charizard, you fought very well. All that training has really paid off." said Ash as Charizard growled in agreement.

"_I take it back, you have been getting stronger. Just don't make us lost another league, alright?" _Pikachu said.

"_You got it."_ Charizard growled.

Charla came up to Charizard and nuzzled his neck for a wonderful battle. Pikachu and Latias giggled.

"Not funny, alright." Charizard said sweat dropping.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the afternoon—<p>

* * *

><p>Ash, Red, and their teams were back next to the Union Cave Pokémon Center as they were ready to say good-bye to Liza, Charla, and Charizard.<p>

"Well Ash, Red, everyone take care of yourself and Yellow, take good care of that egg, alright?"

"We'll be fine, take care Liza." said Ash and Red's teams.

"And don't worry, this Egg is in good hands." added Yellow.

With a wave of good byes, Liza hopped onto Charla and took off, with the other Charizards following behind her. Ash then looked back to her friends.

"Okay everyone, tomorrow we leave to enter the Union Cave and will be in Azalea Town by the afternoon; so let's have a good meal and rest up."

"Right." said everyone and the heroes enter back into the Pokémon Center. When they entered the Center, Brock with Platina and Ruby's help made a delicious meal. It was a glorious meal that the three had made.

"Wow, thank you!" Everyone said as they began to chow done. Ash, Red, Gold, and Diamond were eating madly and so were Misty, May, and Sapphire. Max, Drew, and the others were conversing.

"They seem hungry." Max said with a chuckle.

"After that interesting battle, I wouldn't be surprised." said Drew

"Still we have a long way to go and there's still more of Johto to see. We won't be in Azalea Town until tomorrow afternoon." said Silver.

"And we still have many questions that need to be answered." said Dawn.

"What do you think Team Rocket is planning? Jessie, James, and Meowth must be doing something since we last seen them."

"What's Mars of Team Galactic doing in Johto? Now that we know they're here too, they must be planning something." said Pearl.

"So many questions and we only have a few answers. But right now, let's enjoy our journey through this world." said Blue.

"Right," the Dexholders and Ash's team said as they continue their meal. As the sun set and they finished their meal, the heroes went to sleep as another day came to an end.

* * *

><p><strong>Michael: That needs chapter 8. A new egg and Ash beat Green. As you can plainly see, Ash is a much better trainer, don't you think anime fans? And I'm glad I don't have to make Green his… Green self from Pokémon Special, it would be torture. He's much calmer, like how Gary isn't like Gary in Kanto or Johto. And I better not get any flames, I already five haters on my case, I don't need another one. Now for the next chapter, I decided, well Union Cave and the Slowpoke Well are important to introduce some characters to the Dexholders and Ash's team, but I want to do the Azuela Town gym battle as fast as I can. So what do you think, should I combine the events of the Union Cave and Slowpoke Well or be separate chapters and do the gym battle afterwards. Also, the egg (Ash's egg) will be hatching soon. So I'll see you next time and have a nice day.<strong>

**And Angel the Dark Wizard's OCs will make their first appearence next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Pokémon: When Pokeworlds Collided**

**Chapter 9: Union Cave/Slowpoke Well! New faces, good and bad alike**

* * *

><p><strong>Michael: Welcome back to When Pokeworlds collided. This chapter covers Ash and his friends in the Union Cave and in the Slowpoke Well. Also, one of my reviewers OCs will make their first appearance. And don't worry; all OCs will appear a lot in each region, so it won't be a onetime thing. And you know how most characters in Red's world are evil, well you'll learn what will happen when they meet an Elite 4 member. Please review.<strong>

* * *

><p>It was another great day in Johto and it was now time for Ash and his friends' journey in the Union Cave to their arrival to Azalea Town. Ash, Pikachu, and Latias (In her human form) were the first ones up as they waited in the lobby. The raven haired leader stretched his arms and yawned deeply.<p>

"Boy, that battle was really took a lot out of ya don't you think?" he said to Latias and Pikachu.

The two nodded. "You know, I've gotten to be a much better trainer since leaving Sinnoh. Battling the right way makes me feel like a real trainer. I've changed a lot and grown a lot. Now everyone is counting on me as a leader. I got to do my very best."

Pikachu and Latias agreed as the Electric Mouse Pokémon hopped onto Ash's shoulders. A few minutes later, all of the Dexholders and Ash's team had woken up and entered the lobby of the Pokémon Center.

"Good morning Ash, Pikachu, Latias." they greeted.

"Good morning, everyone!" Ash said, smiling.

"So we'll be entering the Union Cave right? What Pokémon do you think we'll find in the cave?" said Yellow, who was scratching ChuChu on her ear.

"Mostly Pokémon that live in caves like Zubats and Rock Pokémon. I heard a rumor in the Pokémon Center that someone is training in the cave. Maybe we'll meet this person." said Drew.

"Maybe. So everyone well-fed and ready to go?" said Ash and his friends nodded.

"Alright, let's get moving." the raven haired teen added as the heroes left and walked to the entrance to the Union Cave. Everyone stared at one another and looked back to the cave entrance.

"Ready everyone?" said Ash as they nodded again. Ash looked back to Pikachu and Latias, who nodded as well. Together, they entered the Union Cave.

* * *

><p>Inside the cave, it was dark and very hard to see.<p>

"Oh man, its pitch black in here!" Barry said.

"No need to worry, I'll light things up. Pachairisu, spot light!" Dawn said and tossed a Poke Ball into the air. Outside the Poke Ball was a white and blue squirrel Pokémon. The squirrel Pokémon jumped cheerfully as Dawn knelled down to it.

"Pachairisu, can you please use Flash for us?" Dawn asked.

"_Of course Dawn, I'll try!" _Pachairisu said as its blue cheeks sparked with electricity. Its whole body glowed with a blue light, lighting up the whole cave all around them.

"Much better, thank you Dawn." Platina thanked.

"You're welcome. Now let's keep moving." the blunette coordinator said.

With finally some light to guide them, the heroes walk deeper into the cave. They came near a body of water which also had a waterfall roaring in the distance.

"Still a long ways to go until we get out of here." said Red.

"Then you better be careful. The Wild Pokémon here become dangerous in this cave." said a voice.

Ash and the heroes looked around to see someone walking up them. He was a well-toned man with raven black hair tied back behind his head and also black eyes as well. He wasn't wearing a shirt, showing his well-toned body but wore white pants with a black belt. Around his wrist were black metal bands. He wasn't wearing shoes so the heroes could see his bare feet walk on the earthy floor. Ash, Misty, and Brock were surprised to see him, but Red was the only one who stood there shocked.

"Bruno of the Kanto/Johto Elite four, long time no see." said Ash with a smile.

"Ash, Brock, Misty, it's great to see you again. What brings you hear in Johto? And who are your friends?" the Kanto/Johto Elite Four member said.

"These are my friends; May, Max, Drew, Belle, Dawn, Barry, Kenny, Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum. Say hello." Ash said.

"Nice to meet you!" they greeted, all except for Red and Latias.

"So Ash, what's brings you hear in these caves? Are you training yourself?" the fighting type Elite Four member asked.

"Not actually. I'm just showing the Johto region and beyond to my new friends. They're from a region very far away and are new here." Ash lied. "Do you know the way out of the cave?"

"I've been training here for a while now here in these caves, so I can take you to the way out of here and you'll be at the next city." said Bruno.

"Thanks Bruno." Brock and Misty replied.

"Okay." said Bruno in a calm voice. "Let's get moving."

The fighting type Elite Four Member took the lead and guides the heroes along the water. While they walked on, the two groups conversed.

"Wow, I can't believe that an Elite Four member of Kanto/Johto is helping us!" said Max, feeling the knowledge of People and Pokemon coming back to the surface..

"At least we won't get lost anymore and since Dawn's Pokémon is giving us some light, we might be able to know where we're going." added Drew.

As Ash, Pikachu, and Latias stood behind Bruno, Ash was tapped on his right shoulder by someone. Ash turned his head to see Red, with his Pikachu Pika on his left shoulder.

"Ash, please tell me why we're following him?" asked Red.

"He's a very familiar face of mine from five years ago. He's going to help us." Ash explained.

"But he's evil; he also tried to wipe out humanity on one of the Sevii Islands." Red said in a hush voice.

Ash stared at the Kanto Champion with disbelief on his face. Ash then chuckled.

"You know this is my world you know. Not everyone is evil, whatever that means. Just relax because you wouldn't want to make a fool of yourself."

"Fine, but I still don't trust him." Red said with a huff.

"Fine by me." Ash replied as he turned back around. Bruno continued walking until he said, "Be careful, the wild Pokémon are dangerous, especially when they are hungry. So, not one has any food to draw their attention."

"Right." Ash's team said as Red's team nodded. The heroes then heard the sound of a wrapper. They turned around to see Diamond eating a Candy Bar. The heroes and Bruno all panicked.

"Diamond, what you are doing?" Platina and Pearl yelled.

"I'm just eating a candy bar. What's the problem?" he said, continuing his candy bar.

"Dia didn't you hear what Bruno said, if you have any food, it'll attract..." but Max's words were cut short by the sound of wings flapping. Max looked fearful as he finished, "Wild hungry Pokémon."

About half a dozen Zubats appeared around them as more Pokémon appear. The Rock snake Onix, Rattata, Geodude, Sandshrew, Makuhita, Absol, Chingling, and Bronzor.

Ash's team, the Dexholders, and Bruno all sweat dropped. Platina then said, "When we get home, you are so going on a diet."

The Pokémon's faces were watering from the sweet smell of Diamond's candy bar. Suddenly, the wild Pokémon started to attack. Several of the Rattatas began to use sand attack to kick up the sand around them as Geodudes used rock throw and tossed rocks at the heroes' path.

"Everyone get out of the way!" Bruno hollered as the rocks struck every which way. One of the rocks stuck where Yellow stood, causing the blond haired dexholder to tumble and fall. ChuChu fell off of Yellow's shoulders as Yellow tried to get up.

"Yellow, watch out!" Red and Ash cried as an Absol launched a Razor Wind from its horn. The Razor Wind hit Yellow and ChuChu, sending them into the water. The water currents carried the two along the water and off a waterfall.

"Yellow!" Red screamed as he watched Yellow and ChuChu disappeared from view. "We gotta go after them!"

Another Rock Throw (Geodude), Razor Wind (Absol), and rounds of Hidden Power (Makuhita), Supersonic (Zubat), Shadow Ball (Chingling), and Charge Beam (Bronzor) were fired at them.

"We don't have time, we'll go somewhere for safety, then we'll find Yellow and ChuChu. Wait a minute." Ash looked around to see Pikachu and Latias were gone. "Where are Belle and Pikachu?"

Ash looked even farther to see Latias (With Pikachu in her arms) about to dive into the water. With a quick nod, they dived in as Brock said, "Don't worry about Pikachu and Belle, they can handle themselves, we should find somewhere to hide."

Ash nodded to his friend as the heroes and Bruno retreated somewhere safe.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Yellow and ChuChu, the blond haired dexholder had woken up in the bottom basement of Union Cave.<p>

"Wow, we must have been hit really bad to end up here. I hope Red and the others are alright." she said as ChuChu nodded in agreement.

"_Hey Yellow, ChuChu, are you alright?" _a voice called out.

Yellow and ChuChu turned around to see Latias and Pikachu swimming up to them.

"Pikachu, Latias, you two came down here to help us?"

Latias nodded, Pikachu nodded as well. "Thank you. Hey Latias, think you can turn back and fly us out of here?"

Before Latias could nod, they heard the sounds of bubbling water. Yellow swam closer to Latias and Pikachu as they waited for what was raising from the water. With a splash of water what rose from the water was a Lapras. When Pikachu saw the Lapras, he recognized it on the first try.

"Lapras is that you?"

The Lapras lowered its head to Yellow, Pikachu, ChuChu, and Latias and said, "Pikachu, it's been too long, what are you doing in these caves and where's Ash?"

Pikachu chuckled. "Yeah we're traveling with our new friends through Johto and we got separated from Ash when we were attacked by Wild Pokémon. What about you?"

"_I was much old enough to leave my family and I decided to take a dive into an underwater cavern. I guess I ended up here."_

"_Just our luck, can you help us get out of h_ere _and back to Ash?"_ ChuChu asked.

"_Of course! As friends of Ash, It would be my pleasure." _said Lapras as Pikachu, Latias, Yellow, and ChuChu climbed unto her back. Then suddenly, Yellow's Poke Gear rang. She took the Poke Gear from her neck and answered it.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Yellow is that you?" said a voice.

"Ash, yeah it's me. I'm with Pikachu, ChuChu, and Latias. We also found a Lapras, the one you said you used in the Orange Islands."

"Really, that's awesome! So, have you found a way back to us yet?" asked Ash.

The raven haired teen was standing in a cavern, with everyone waiting patiently for Ash to finish his call with Yellow.

"Not yet, but we'll follow this path and see if we can a way back." replied Yellow.

"Think you'll be fine Yellow. I mean you're in the water and ChuChu is your own way to damage Water Pokémon besides my Pikachu." Ash said.

"Don't you worry Ash, I'll be fine. Besides, I'LL WON'T REST UNTIL I GET MY DATE, RED!" Yellow screamed, shocking everyone in the cavern.

Ash smiled nervously and look to Red. Red sweat dropped, _'She's persistence.'_ Red thought nervously.

"Okay, we'll fight the Pokémon here on the first floor and try to get to you." Ash explained.

"And Pikachu, ChuChu, and I will handle the Pokémon here in the basements along with Lapras." added Yellow.

"Right, good luck Yellow." Ash said.

"Right, you too." said Yellow as their call was finished.

With Yellow, Pikachu, Latias, Lapras, and ChuChu, Lapras was surfing the waters as Yellow and the others were on the lookout for Wild Pokémon.

"Everyone, keep a sharp eye for wild Pokémon."

Pikachu and ChuChu nodded as Latias watch the back. Suddenly, the Human Eon Dragon Pokémon noticed several bubbles bubbling in the water. Worried, she quickly tapped Yellow on her shoulders and pointed her to the bubbles. More bubbles formed as Water Pokémon appeared on the surface of the water. Several small and large crab-like Pokémon and a several blue Pokémon with webbed hands. Then even more Pokémon appeared. A large jellyfish Pokémon and a large goldfish-like Pokémon.

"Oh my Mew, there's Krabby and Kingler, and Quagsire!" Yellow gasped.

"_Oh my…" _Pikachu and ChuChu said together.

"**And Tentacruel and a Seaking too!" **Latias thought shockingly.

The Krabby and Kingler fired bubble and Bubblebeam, the Quagsire fired Mud shot, while Tentacruel fired Poison Sting and Seaking fired Water Gun. Lapras did its best to dodge the attacks as Yellow yelled, "Lapras, hurry and step on it!"

"_Right, don't worry!" _Lapras said as she swam even faster.

* * *

><p>Back with Ash and the others. Ash was speaking with the others on their attack plan.<p>

"Okay, we have to think this out; we can't just rush into it without a plan. We have Zubats, Onix, Rattata, Geodude, Sandshrew, Makuhita, Absol, Chingling, and Bronzor. We know their weakness and we have the Pokémon to take them down. Everyone got it?"

"Right!" they nodded.

"Misty, Max, Dawn, Ruby, Kenny, Blue, Platina, you guys handle the Onix and Geodudes," Ash said to them.

"Right." said Misty.

"We can handle it." Max said.

"You got nothing to worry about." said Barry excited.

"I don't want to but I'll do my best." Ruby groaned.

"No need to worry." said Dawn and Platina.

"It'll be a piece of cake." said Blue.

"Emerald, Drew, Diamond, Red, Crystal, May, You guys handle the Sandsherws," Ash said to them.

"Right." nodded Emerald.

"Saur and me can handle it Ash." said Red, holding Saur's Poke Ball in his hand.

"Magaree and I will handle it too." said Crystal.

"Since it was my fault, I'll do my best." said Diamond.

"We'll do our best as well." said Drew and May together.

"Gold you handle the Zubats while I handle the Makuhita." continued Ash.

"Got it, Ash. Just leave them to me." Gold nodded.

"Bruno, that Absol will possibly be in the way, so handle it with your Fighting Pokémon."

"Right." the Elite four member said.

"Silver, Brock, you guys handle those Clinglings and Sapphire, Diamond, Green, those Bronzors and Rattata are all yours." finished Ash.

"Got it!" Silver, Brock, Sapphire, Diamond, and Green said.

"Okay everyone, let's do this!" Ash said.

Outside the cavern, the hungry Pokémon were waiting for the humans with that delicious smell to return. Their mouths; still watering, hoping to taste that wonderful smell. Finally, the heroes, first was Misty, Max, Dawn, Ruby, Kenny, Blue, and Platina came out of the cavern with their water Pokémon ready to battle.

* * *

><p><em>(Cue Heroes of Hoenn— Pokémon Anime)<em>

* * *

><p>As Onix began to throw rocks at the Water Pokémon with a swing of its rocky tail, Misty cried, "Psyduck, stop the rocks with Psychic!"<p>

Psyduck's eyes glowed as the rocks were stopped in mid-air. With a quick blink of its eyes, the rocks stuck Onix in its stone hard body, stunning it for a second.

"Now Psyduck, Water Gun!" cried Misty.

"Empoleon/Piplup, use Hydro Pump!" Platina and Dawn cried in union.

"Mudkip, use Water Gun!" Max cried.

"Empoleon/Blastoise/Swampert, use Hydro Cannon!" Barry, Kenny, Blue, and Ruby cried.

Powerful water attacks erupt from the Water Pokémon as Onix and the Geodudes were caught into a water whirlpool which slowly formed into a large watery bubble. The Rock Pokémon swirled around in the bubble, each with swirls in their eyes.

"Now Piplup, pop the bubble with Peck!" Dawn commanded.

Piplup hopped into the air, its beak glowing and with several quick peaks, the Bubble popped, its contents; the rock types and water itself falling back into the ground. The Rock Pokémon was motionless as the Sandshrew made their assault on the Water Pokémon with Swift and Sand attacks. As the Water Pokémon ran for their trainers, it was next team to step up to bat.

"Venusuar, use Petal Dance!" May commanded.

"Roserade, use Magical Leaf!" Drew commanded.

"Suar, use Razor Leaf!" Red commanded.

"Tru, use Razor Leaf!" Diamond commanded.

"Sceptile, use Bullet Seed!" Emerald commanded.

"Megaree, use Razor Leaf!" Crystal commanded as well.

A flurry of green leaves, pink petals, colorful leaves, and yellow bullets formed into a whirlwind, which carried the Sandsherws and spinning them around. The grass attacks cut the Sandsherws in every which way, causing massive damage. When the grass attack whirlwind disappeared, the Sandsherws crash into the ground like the Rock Pokémon. As the Sandsherws were knocked out, The Zubats screeched a loud Supersonic that caused both Pokémon and trainers to try to cover their ears from the loud sounds. Then several more Zubats flapped their wings and send out sliver crescent that struck the Grass Pokémon. As the first batch of Zubats was still using Supersonic, Gold took one hand from his ear and reach for a Poke Ball.

"Pichu, hurry and use Thundershock!" Gold cried out.

Gold tossed the Poke Ball into the battlefield and out came Pichu. Pichu's pink cheeks sparked as he let out a Thundershock that shocked the Zubats that were using Supersonic and knock them from the sky. The second batch of Zubats tried to use Air Cutter, Pichu bob and weave through the Air Cutters and launched another Thundershock at the Zubats. The Zubats were shocked and dropped to the ground like Flies. As Pichu's thundershock was finished, he was then struck by one of Makuhita's gloved fist. Pichu was knock back as Makuhita readied a Fire Punch.

"Pidgeot, use Aerial Ace!" Ash commanded.

Pidgeot, now cloak in the wind, dashed her way to Makuhita, striking the Pokémon with full force that it was launched into the air.

"Now Pidgeot, use Gust!" Ash commanded again.

Pidgeot beat her wings as gust of wind caught Makuhita in place as the Hoenn Pokémon crashed into the ground.

"_Glad that Pokémon is out of the way." _Pidgeot said, sighing in relief.

"_Pidgeot, watch out!" _Pichu said.

A lone Razor wind came near inches of Pidgeot's wings as the Bird Pokémon dodged it in time. Absol began to fire more Razor Winds as Pidgeot did her best to dodge every last one. Finally Pidgeot was struck in the back by a Razor Wind, causing her to fall to the ground,

"No Pidgeot!" Ash cried.

"Machamp, hurry and catch Pidgeot!" Bruno said, sending out his Machamp. Machamp caught the large Bird Pokémon in the air. Machamp then lowered the Bird Pokemon to the ground as Pidgeot look to the Fighting Pokemon.

"_Thank you." _Pidgeot said.

"_Don't mention it." _Machamp replied.

"Pidgeot, can you continue on?" Ash asked.

Pidgeot nodded her feathery head.

"That's good, Pidgeot use Quick Attack!" Ash commanded.

Pidgeot took flight once more and dash her way to the Absol.

"Machamp, follow Pidgeot and use Cross Chop!" Bruno commanded.

Machamp ran his way to Absol while following Pidgeot's tail feathers. Absol fired Shadow Balls and Razor Winds as the two Pokémon dodged everything that they could dodge. With the full force from Pidgeot's Quick Attack, Absol was knock off its feet and crashed into the ground. Machamp's arms glowed white and with his arms crossed, performed a Cross Chop which sent the Dark type Pokémon into a crater.

"That's it for him." said Ash and Pidgeot and Machamp panted a little. Suddenly A loud Echoed Voice rang through the cave causing both Trainers and their Pokémon to shriek, feeling their ears ring with pain. The Chinglings were echoing their voices really loud as Silver and Brock had their ears covered, their Pokémon Weavile and Sudowoodo trying their best to keep it together.

"Grr, Weavile use Feint Attack!" Silver commanded.

"Sudowoodo, use Mimic and copy Weavile!" Brock commanded as well.

Weavile and Sudowoodo struggled to get in control as they dashed their way to the Chinglings. With Weavile's claws and Suduwoodo's tree branch arms, they sucker punched each and every Chingling in sight, finally ending the Echoed voice. All that was left were the Bronzors.

The Bronzors were using Gyro Ball and were spinning their way to Sapphire's Toro, Pearl's Chimler, and Green's Charizard. The Bronzors struck the Fire Pokémon, pushing them back.

"Boy for some small Pokémon, they sure pack a punch." Sapphire admitted.

"Then we have to hit back harder. Charizard, Blast Burn!" Green commanded.

"Chimler, use Flamethrower!" Pearl commanded.

"Toro, use Overheat!" Sapphire commanded.

The three Fire starters' fire attacks formed together into a spiral of red hot yellow flames. The flames circled around the Bronzors, trapping them in a fiery tornado. The fire tornado raged on as the heat warmed up the cave. Finally the fire tornado finally died down, leaving the Bronzors knock out and with burn marks on their steel like bodies. The Wild Pokémon that was knocked out finally rose back onto to their feet/into the air to see all the Pokémon that defeated them. With an upset looks of defeat, the Pokémon made a hasty retreat.

"Alright!" Ash's team and most of the Dexholders said as they cheered for beating the Wild Pokémon. Bruno folded his arms confidently as Red said, "We really showed those wild Pokémon. Now let's go find Yellow and the others."

The heroes and Bruno returned their Pokémon to their Poke Balls and continued looking for Yellow, Pikachu, ChuChu, and Latias.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with the four in question, they were being chased by the Water Pokémon while riding on Lapras. They were still ahead of the Water Pokémon, but Yellow could tell Lapras was getting slower by the minute.<p>

"We need to find a way out of here or we'll be in trouble, you and ChuChu can't use your electric attacks or we'll be shocked as well. We need to find a way out." Yellow said, grabbing onto Lapras even tighter. The blond haired dexholder looked up into the ceiling and searched for anyway for them to escape. Then she spotted a large hole in the distance.

"Guys, I bet we can escape through there." Yellow announced to the Pokémon.

"_But we don't have wings to fly up." _ChuChu said to her trainer.

"We may have no wings, but we do have wind." Yellow said confidently as she took a Poke Ball from her brown belt.

"Kitty, I choose you!" said Yellow as her Butterfree materialize from its Ball. Kitty flew near its owner's head as Yellow said to it. "Kitty, I want you to use Whirlwind to lift us up. And Lapras use Ice beam as well."

"_Right." _The two Pokémon said nodding.

Kitty then beat its wings really hard, bring up water and wind. Lapras opened her mouth and shot out an Ice Beam which froze the wind and water. The combination of Whirlwind and Ice Beam created a frozen spiral that shot up into the hole and saved Yellow and the others from the Water Pokémon's pursuit. The Water Pokémon on the other hand crashed into the frozen spiral and sank into the water.

* * *

><p>And back again with Ash and the others, they came across a strange hole in the ground.<p>

"That's strange; I wonder where this hole leads?" Ash pondered. The raven haired teen then heard the sound of rumbling. He looks to Diamond and May.

"May, Diamond, is that your stomach growling?" he asked politely.

"No way, it wasn't us!" they said truthfully.

"Then what..." but Ash's words were cut off by a ice spiral shooting up from the hole, revealing Lapras with Yellow, Kitty, Pikachu, ChuChu, and Latias on her back. When Lapras and Kitty ended their attacks, they came falling back to Ash and company. Latias landed onto Ash, ChuChu and Pikachu landing near Dawn and Piplup, Lapras landed safely but tired from the Ice Beam, and Yellow (Unfortunately) landing on Red/

"Glad to see you are alright." Ash strained, groaning in pain. Latias softly giggled.

"_Look who finally made it back." _Piplup chirped jokingly.

"_You know me, always making an entrance." _Pikachu said, scratching his ear.

While Yellow sat on top of Red, she smiled. "Hi Red, how's it going?"

Red merely sweat drop.

* * *

><p>After Yellow and Latias were off Ash and Red, Ash recaptured Lapras, now reentering her to his roster of Pokémon. Bruno continued leading them to the exit, where Bruno was ready to say goodbye.<p>

"Well, this will lead you to the next town. I'm going to continue my training in the caves." Bruno said to the heroes.

"That's good to hear. Hey Bruno, let's have a match one day."Ash said to the fighting type Elite Four member.

A smile was formed on Bruno's face. He held out his hand to Ash's. "I'd like that. Take everyone and good luck on your journey." he said and Ash shook it. With a small wave back, Bruno turned and walked away. As everyone waved goodbye, Ash said to everyone, "Come on guys. Let's go."

With one final look from behind them, the heroes finally exit the Union cave. What greeted the heroes once they entered Route 33 was a light drizzle of rain.

"I guess it's going to rain soon. We should get to Azalea Town quickly before we get soak." said Brock.

"Right." said Ash as they walked even further through the route. When they came across a patch of grass, they could hear two people talking.

"Just say I'm right and we can end this little squabble." said a boy's voice.

"Why would I end it, you know I'm right and you know it!" said a girl's voice.

It was two twins, both looking the same in either way.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: These are Angel the Dark Wizard's OCS, but she didn't give me any description on what they look like, I'll just wing it. Hope you're OK with it).**

* * *

><p>Both Twins had light brown hair and black eyes. Although the boy wore a white and blue baseball cap over his short hair, the girl had her hair tied in a ponytail. The boy wore a red T-shirt over a gray jacket, with blue jean shorts on his legs and white sneakers on his feet. The girl wore a white blouse with a light blue skirt. Lastly she wore black hi-tops shoes with white laces on them.<p>

"Water Pokémon can beat Fire Pokémon and you know it!" the boy said to the girl.

"But what about that kid who enter the Silver Conference? He beat a Blastoise with a Charizard." The girl replied back to the boy.

"Doesn't matter, you know its true." said the boy.

"Excuse me." Ash said politely.

The twins turned around to see Ash and the others watching them.

"Oh sorry, did we annoy you?" the girl said to the group nicely.

"Umm, we just were wondering why you were arguing about." asked Ash.

The boy rubbed the back of his head and said, "It's just some agreement we get ourselves into. Hey." He said, pointing to Ash. "You're that boy from the Silver Conference, right, Ash Ketchum; the one with the Charizard?"

"Umm, yeah that was me." said Ash, feeling a little concerned.

It's nice to meet you. My names Kyle but everyone calls me Ky." The boy named Kyle said.

"And my names Kiley, but everyone calls me Ki for short." The girl named Kiley said.

"Nice to meet you, you already know my name and this is my partner, Pikachu." said Ash.

"_Nice to meet you." _Pikachu said.

"This is my friend, Belle; but she doesn't talk at this moment." Ash added, introducing Latias. Latias smiled and nodded.

"My name is Misty, one of the leaders of the Cerulean Gym in Kanto." Misty said with a smile.

"I'm Brock, former Gym leader of the Pewter city Gym in Kanto and Pokémon Breeder and future Pokémon Doctor." said Brock.

I'm May, Pokémon coordinator from Hoenn." May said.

I'm Max, a new Pokémon trainer from Hoenn." Max said.

"My names Drew, I'm a coordinator from Hoenn." said Drew.

"My names Dawn, I'm a coordinator from Sinnoh and future Pokémon stylish. And this is my partner Piplup." Dawn introduced.

"_Hello." _Piplup chirped.

"My names Barry, I'm a Pokémon trainer from Sinnoh. Nice to meet you." said Barry.

"My names Kenny, a coordinator from Sinnoh." said Kenny

"Name's Red." said the other world Kanto Champion.

"I'm Green. Green Oak." said Green

"Name's Yellow. Nice to meet you." said Yellow.

"My name's Blue." said the brunette Dexholder.

"My names Gold and these are my friends Crystal and Silver." said Gold, introducing Silver and Crystal as well.

"I'm Sapphire and these are my friends Ruby and Emerald." said Sapphire, introducing Ruby and Emerald.

"I'm Diamond, these are my friends Pearl and Platinum." said Diamond.

"Nice to meet all of you." Kyle and Kiley said together.

"So what were you arguing about anyway?" asked Drew.

"Well my sister who is a Pokémon Breeder thinks Fire types are better than Water types. I'm a Pokémon Artist and think the other way around." said Kyle.

Kiley got in feet of distance of Ash's face, freaking out the raven haired teen. "But you beat a Blastoise with a Charizard. Come on, please back me up Ash!"

"Uhhh..." Ash said, felling the sweat go down his back. Before he could respond, he heard a voice.

"Ash, Misty, Brock!" a voice called out.

"Huh?" the Kanto trio said as a familiar face ran up to them. The girl was around Max's age and most of the younger Dexholders' age. She had brunette hair and blue eyes with her hair in loops. She wasn't wearing her casual clothes, but pink and red robes.

"Maisy, long time no see." Ash greeted.

"No time to reminisce, Ash, you need to help my town right away."

"How come?" Misty asked the girl.

"Some people in black have invaded the town. Please help us." she plead.

Ash looks to his friends, who nodded in agreement. Ash knelled down to the young girl and said, "We'll help. We helped the town before, we'll do it again." He looks to Kyle and Kiley. "You guys want to help too?"

"Oh course!" the twins responded.

The raven haired leader turned back to Maisy. "Lead into town, Maisy."

"Oh thank you Ash, I knew I could count on you and your friends." Maisy said as she added, "Come on!"

Following Maisy's trail, the heroes came across a resident of Azalea Town who was talking with several Team Rocket Grunts. Three Ash and the others noticed off the bat. Jessie, James, and Meowth were with a male grunt member. Unlike their white uniforms, the grunt wore a black uniform and had purple hair.

"Alright, who are you?" said the man.

"You don't know us. Then let us give you a refresher. We are Team Rocket." said the grunt.

"But what's the deal? Why take them and do that to them?" the man said in shock.

Jessie scoffed. "Its better you don't ask any questions. We're only here for the Pokémon. We have no regrets if someone gets hurt."

"Now then, bet it bub!" Meowth said to the man. With his fury swipes attack, the man's face was scratched up and he fell with a thud. He screamed in pain as he got up and ran away back into the town. The grunt looked back to trio.

"Not bad, you three really handled that well. Still can't believe you never caught a Pokémon for Giovanni." the grunt admitted.

James and Jessie were furious. "Shut it, we're doing our best you know!" roared Jessie.

"I suggest you take that back or we tell Giovanni what happened at his birthday party." James said, his calmness returning.

The grunt's face burned red. "Those pictures were false and you know it."

"Let's not stand here and loathe around. Proton wants us to keep the Slowpoke Well entrance guarded by the public. Let's turn around and do our jobs." James added as they walked back to the Slowpoke Well and turned their attention to the well itself.

"Team Rocket's here." Ash whispered.

"Who's Team Rocket?" asked Kiley.

"Haven't you heard about them? They're a group of bad guys that steal Pokémon." Ash explained.

"We better hurry into town and see my grandfather. Maybe he can explain what's going on." said Maisy in a hush voice.

With some impressive sneaky skills, they passed by team Rocket and entered into Town. It was the same as Ash remembered it, but his thoughts were to help Maisy, Kurt, and the town. Maisy lead them to Kurt's house, who both Ash of his world and Gold and Silver from their world have met before. Maisy opened the door and the heroes, Kyle, and Kiley walked inside. Inside the house were not only the Apricorn Poke Ball expert Kurt but the Azalea Town Gym leader Bugsy. They were discussing something when they saw Ash and the others.

"Ash. Misty. Brock." the two said at once.

When the heroes, Maisy, Kyle, and Kiley walked up to them, they greeted one another. Gold sighed wishing Bugsy was a girl in this world.

"I see you and your friends made it in time. Team Rocket has invaded the town and took all the Slowpokes. They plan to cut the tails of the Slowpoke and sell them for a high price." said Bugsy.

"Aww, those poor Slowpokes!" Misty, Yellow, and Kiley said together.

Kurt stood from his seat. "Well I'm not going to sit here and let the town's Slowpoke's tails being sold for money. I'm going to the Slowpoke Well and handle it myself. Hang on Slowpoke, Kurt is coming to help!" and Kurt dashed out the house.

"That's grandpa, just leaving without a second thought. You better help him like before." said Maisy.

"Right. Okay, let's go and help Kurt." said Ash and the heroes, Kyle, and Kiley left the house and hurried to the Slowpoke well. They noticed that the grunt, Jessie, James, and Meowth were not there.

"I bet they're down in the Slowpoke Well along with Kurt. Let's hurry down there and help him." said Ruby as he tried to enter the cave. Ash and Sapphire held him back.

"Hold it Ruby; we can't all enter the Well. If more Rocket Grunts come, there won't be anyone to guard the way in. It's best if six enter the well. The rest of you can make sure no more grunts get in. As leader, I'll go."

"I'll go too. I want to help the Slowpokes." said Blue.

"We will come with you too." said Kyle and Kiley together.

"If a Pokémon is in danger, then I'm coming as well." said Yellow.

Latias nodded as well.

"Okay, the rest of you, keep a sharp look out for anymore Rocket members." Ash said to his friends. They nodded, understanding the task at hand. As they walk to the ladder down to the well, Misty said in a soft voice, "Ash, be careful."

He nodded, looking into Misty's eyes with his own. With one last glance, the six climbed down the ladder and entered the well where Kurt stood against a wall.

"Kurt, are you alright?" Ash said in concern.

"The ones who guarding the well went down into the well and entered that hole that they made. When I tried to follow them I tumbled down the well and hurt my back and I can barely move."

"Don't worry Kurt, We handle it form here." said Blue.

"Thank you very much. Be careful. I heard from members of Team Rocket that they brought some Elite member who is organizing this whole thing." added Kurt.

"Right. Let's go everyone." said Ash.

"Right!" everyone except Latias said as they entered the hole in the wall. Inside they found a huge area with bodies of water all around. When they walked even further, they saw a Rocket Grunt.

"Intruders, I handle you myself." the grunt said as he held out a Poke Ball. "Rattata, show them who's boss!" and sends out a Rattata.

Kyle steps up first. "I handle this one. Mudkip, I choose you!" Kyle sends out a Mudkip. Mudkip stood ready for battle.

"Your little Mudkip won't be a match for me. Rattata, use Quick Attack!" the grunt ordered.

Rattata ran its way to Mudkip as Kyle said, "Mudkip, try and dodge it!" Kyle said.

Mudkip did it's best to dodge Rattata for as long as it could as the rat Pokémon finally connected his Quick Attack. Mudkip was push back as Kyle said, "Don't let that Rattata beat you. Use Water Gun!"

Mudkip fired a stream of Water from its mouth, which drenched the Pokémon.

"Grr, you little brat. Rattata, use Focus energy!" commanded the grunt.

Rattata's body was now glowing as it was getting stronger.

"Careful brother, if it lands a critical hit, Mudkip's finished." warned Kiley.

_'I know, then I better open up with a good attack or Mudkip is in trouble.' _Kyle thought.

"Now Rattata, use Bite on Mudkip!" the Grunt announced again.

Rattata ran up to Mudkip; its fangs bared at Mudkip as Kyle thought of a counterattack. Then it hit him. "Mudkip, use Mud Slap quick!"

Mudkip hurled the mud into Rattata's mouth and face and was knock back. The Rattata was covered in mud as it began to cough the mud from its mouth. As it began to get back on its feet, Kyle said, "Now Mudkip, use tackle!"

Mudkip ran its way to Rattata, bashing it with its head. The Rattata was sent flying until it landed back on the ground, its eyes swirly. The grunt then growled in frustration and defeat.

"Rattata, return." he said as he returned Rattata to its Poke Ball.

"Mudkip return." Kyle said, returning Mudkip to its Poke Ball.

"Now, where is this Elite member we've been hearing about?" Ash said coolly.

"Proton is in the back of the cavern." the grunt said.

"Thanks, everyone let's go!" Ash announced to the others as they hurried more into the cavern where another grunt ambushed them.

"Another one? Why don't you guys stop harming the Slowpokes?" Kiley demanded.

"Stop cutting Slowpoke Tails? And disobey an order from Executive Proton? If you kids are going to stop us, then you have to beat us all! Go ahead and try!" the female grunt said as she sent out a Zubat. It was Kiley's turn to battle.

"Flareon, I choose you!" Kiley cried as she sent out her Flareon.

"You're little fire fox won't last for long. Zubat, use Supersonic!" the female grunt said as her Zubat sent a loud sound wave that caused Flareon to become confused. Flareon began to spin around as Kiley said, "Flareon, return!" and return Flareon on its Poke Ball.

"Kiley made a smart move, putting Flareon back into its ball. Now she has to think on what Pokémon to handle Zubat." explained Kyle.

Kiley took another Poke Ball from her belt. "Vulpix, I choose you!" And out came a Vulpix.

"Another little fire Fox, huh? Well then it's going to be confused as well. Zubat, use Supersonic on that Vulpix!" the female grunt said as Zubat used Supersonic again. But this time, Kiley had a plan.

"Vulpix, use dig!" said Kiley as her Vulpix dived into the ground, the Supersonic unaffected. The Zubat flew around the hole, waiting for Vulpix to resurface.

"Vulpix, use Fire Spin!" Kiley commanded.

A powerful fire attack shot out from the hole, trapping Zubat in a vortex of fire. As the Fire Spin ended, Zubat was burned in all places as Vulpix jump out of the hole.

"Now Vulpix, finish this up with Ember!" Kiley commanded.

Vulpix spat out bullets of fire, hits Zubat on its already small body. Zubat fell to the ground, its eyes all swirly.

"Zubat, return!" said the female grunt as she returned Zubat to its Poke Ball. "Ekans, go!" And out came a purple and yellow snake like Pokémon.

"Alright Vulpix, return and have a nice rest." she said as Vulpix was return to its Poke Ball. She then brought Flareon's Poke Ball again. "Flareon, I choose you!" and Flareon was back in the battle.

"Ekans use Poison Sting!" the female grunt commanded.

Ekans opened its mouth and fired pin like stingers at Flareon. Flareon was hit by the Poison Stings as "Flareon, use Flamethrower!"

Flareon spew out a stream of flames from its mouth, hitting and slightly burning the snake Pokémon.

"I won't go down so easily. Ekans use wrap!" said the female grunt as Ekans leaped at Flareon and wrapped its coils around it, its snake like body squeezing Flareon. As Flareon struggled to get out of Ekans' grip, the female grunt said, "Now Ekans use Bite!"

Before Ekans could sink it's fangs on Flareon, Kiley counterattacked with, "Quick Flareon, use Overheat!"

Flareon's orange and yellow fur began to heat up with warmth as the Ekans began to shriek in pain. A red hot burn mark appeared on Ekans' skin as Flareon fired a powerful stream of red hot flames from its mouth, surrounding Ekans in the flames. When the flames ended, Ekans was covered in soot and was knocked out. Kiley cheered as Ash and the others cheered as well.

"Flareon, return!" Kiley said, returning Flareon to its Poke Ball. "Thank you very much, you have a nice rest."

"Come on guys, let's keep moving." Ash said to everyone as they left the defeated grunt and continued on. They finally made it to the area where the Slowpoke was captured. There Ash and the others found Jessie, James, and Meowth with another man. He was wearing a black Team Rocket uniform with a silver metal belt and a black hat over his green hair and eyes. He also had silver and red gloves and boots with a yellow trim on his collar.

"Proton, do you think we have enough tails?" James asked.

Proton then spoke to the trio; his voice calm but aggravated. . "Enough is never enough, you think. We'll be able to sell enough on the market. Of course this will cover your little debt for Giovanni."

"Thank goodness." the trio said.

Ash looks to Kiley, Kyle, Yellow, Blue, and Latias who nodded.

"Stop, Team Rocket!" Ash announced to Team Rocket.

The trio and Proton turned to see Ash and his group.

"It's the twerps!" gasped the trio.

Proton merely smirked.

Pikachu and ChuChu hopped from their trainers' shoulders and stood ready for battle, their cheeks sparked with electricity. Before Jessie, James, and Meowth could attack, Proton held out his arm to stop them as he walked foreword. He spotted Ash and his Pikachu and said, "So this is the little boy who has stopped many of our field agents: Annie, Oakley, Butch, Cassidy, the Masked Man, Tyson... It baffles how a beginner trainer could do so much damage to Team Rocket. But now the gloves are off, Pokémon Trainers. One day Team Rocket will rule over all of the regions. This little plan of ours is only the tip of the iceberg. But could you really stop us?"

As Ash was about to step forward, Blue held him back. "Hold it Ash, let me handle him."

"You sure?" he said concerned.

"Trust me." she said with a smile.

Ash nodded. "Okay Blue, I believe you."

Blue then step forward. "I'll take you on, for the sake of the Slowpokes."

"Alright, but first introductions are in order. My name is Proton, Executive of Team Rocket."

"My name is Blue, Pokémon Trainer of Pallet Town." she said, half lying, half truthful.

"Alright Blue, Time to show you the power of Team Rocket. Zubat, Lets go!" Proton said Proton and sent out a Zubat.

* * *

><p><em>(Cue Team Rocket Battle- Pokémon Heart GoldSoul Silver)_

* * *

><p>Blue took out her first Pokémon. "Okay Jiggly, I choose you!" And Blue sends out her Jiggly, her Wigglytuff.<p>

"Zubat, use Leech Life!" the Executive said.

Zubat flew near Jiggly, biting the Balloon Pokémon and sucking its blood. Jiggly screamed in pain as Zubat flew back to its trainer.

"Now Zubat, use huh?" But Zubat was frozen in mid-air after the Leech Life. It stared blankly at Jiggly with hearts its eyes.

"Hey what up with Zubat, it's not attacking." wondered Kyle.

"That's Wigglytuff's Cute Charm ability, bro. When Pokémon of another gender attack Pokémon with Cute Charm, they become infatuated with the Pokémon. Smart strategy from Blue, using her Wigglytuff in the first place." explained Kiley.

"You cunning little girl, you knew my Zubat was a boy, didn't you? So you allow me to make the first move, knowing full well that Cute Charm would take effect. But once my Zubat is broken from his love daze, you numbers are up!" Proton said.

"Then we'll just mop the floor with your Zubat. Jiggly, Float up and then use double slap!"

Jiggly inflated itself and floated in the air to Zubat. While Zubat was still in love with Jiggly, Jiggly slapped the Zubat around, knocking the bat Pokémon back and snapping it from infatuation.

"Zubat, use Supersonic!" commanded Proton. As Zubat let out sound waves from its mouth, The Balloon Pokémon struggled to stay afloat. Jiggly then deflated as Blue said, "Jiggly; time to sing!"

Jiggly opened its mouth and sang a song from the bottom of its voice and colorful notes appeared and spun around Zubat. Zubat's wings began to stop flapping as he dropped from the air like a rock.

"Alright Jiggly, now let's finish this with Tri-Attack!" Green commanded once more.

Jiggly opened its mouth and a triangle appeared. Fire, ice, and lightning appeared on each point on the triangle.

"Now Jiggly, fire!" Green ordered.

Jiggly fired the Tri-Attack which hit the Zubat as it fell. The Zubat was burned, frozen, and shock the Bat Pokemon as it was finally knock out.

"Awesome, way to go, Blue!" Yellow cheered.

"Zubat, return!" said Proton and return Zubat ro its Poke Ball. "Your strong, but let's see how you favor this? Koffing, go" and out came a Koffing. The Koffing floated in the air as Blue said, "Great job Jiggly, return." and returns Jiggly to its Poke Ball. "You did a great job, so you deserve a good rest."

Blue thought really hard on which Pokemon to use against it. As she placed Jiggly back around her belt, she knew who to use next.

"Granbull, I choose you!" Blue called out and out came her Granbull.

"You think her Granbull can handle it?" asked Kiley.

"Let's sure hope so." replied Yellow in a worried voice.

"Koffing, use Tackle!" Proton commanded.

Koffing floated its way to Granbull, using its own body and bash Granbull squarely in the stomach. Granbull was knock back as Blue commanded, "Granbull, use Bite!"

Granbull ran to Koffing with its Bull Dog like teeth bare as Proton said, "Koffing, use Smokescreen!"

Koffing opened its mouth and let out a huge cloud of dark smoke, clouding the fairy Pokemon in smoke. Granbull stop its attack as she coughed from the thickness of the smoke.

"Granbull!" Blue cried.

"Now Koffing, use Poison Gas attack!" Proton added as well.

Purple smoke came from Koffing's mouth as it mixed with the smoke, creating a Poison Smokescreen. Granbull felt really ill, feeling the poison taking effect.

"Granbull no!" Blue screamed again.

"Granbull, use Tackle!" Proton commanded again.

Koffing dived into the Smokescreen/Poison Gas and attacked Granbull while it couldn't see Koffing. Granbull began to struggle to stand on her feet as Koffing continued attacking.

"This is bad, with that Poison Gas/Smokescreen, Granbull is going to get even more poison and isn't going to be able to see Koffing. Blue better think of a way to get herself out of this jam." Ash said to the group.

_'I got think of something or is over for Granbull. Come on Blue, you've got yourself out of tight spots before, this isn't hard.' _she thought, hearing the sounds of Granbull getting pummeled by Koffing's tackle. Blue then yelled, "Granbull, if you can hear me, don't give up! I know you can get out of this, don't give up!"

Inside the Smokescreen, Granbull was kneeling in the ground, feeling even more poison drain her. Hearing the voice of her trainer, Granbull slowly rose back on to its hind legs, now ready to escape. Granbull could hear Koffing's breathing as the Gas Pokemon was ready for another attack. Granbull began to growl as a roaring flames was growing in her body. Granbull opened her mouth as a intense fire burst from Granbull's mouth, shape like the kanji 'big'. The Smokescreen/Poison Gas was swallowed by the flames as the smoke and fire died down. Blue, everyone, even Jessie, James, and Meowth were amazed.

"Whoa..." said Ash and the group.

"_Cool!" _Pikachu said as well.

"**That was a power fire move." **Latias thought.

"That was Fire Blast! I'm impressed that Granbull learned it!" Ash said in awe.

"It doesn't matter what moves you use, you won't stop me! Koffing, Smog attack!" Proton said as Koffing let out a cloud of filthy gasses.

"Granbull, jump to dodge and then use Take Down!" Blue commanded.

Granbull jump into the air and dodged the smog. With its whole body, the Fairy Pokemon sent the Gas Pokemon crashing into the ground. As Koffing tried to float back up, Blue made her final move.

"Let's wrap this up, use Fire Blast!"

Granbull fired another Fire Blast at Koffing, finally sending thee Gas Pokemon of fire. When the fire died down, Koffing was a ball of soot, its eyes all swirly.

"Alright!" said Kiley and Kyle cheered.

"Way to go, Blue!" Ash and Yellow said as well.

"Wow that twerp actually beat Proton." Meowth said, amazed.

"Her Pokemon were well trained and powerful. That Fire Blast was powerful even for a kid." Jessie said, amazed as well.

Proton brought Koffing back to it's Poke Ball. "To be beaten by a child, how unforgiving. For now Team Rocket will make their leave, but be warn Pokemon Trainers... Team Rocket is not finish yet. We will rule the regions of Pokemon and our boss will take over. So, remember it well trainers, this is not the last time you see Team Rocket. Farewell."

With a blink of a eye, Proton and Team Rocket were gone. Ash wasn't too surprise, neither was Blue and Yellow. When it came to Team Rocket, it was either a hasty get away or a blast off. Ash Watched as Blue took from her bag a Pecha Berry and three Oran Berry.

"Granbull." she remarked, feeding her Pokemon the berries. "You did magnificent. I'm so proud of you for learning Fire Blast. It really help/"

Granbull growling sweetly as Blue patted her on her head. Once she placed Granbull back into her Ball, her friends all walked up to her.

"Blue good job." Ash said with a smile.

"Thank you Ash, but I couldn't done it without the aid of my Pokemon." said Blue nonchalantly.

As the five heroes, Pikachu, ChuChu, and Latias returned to Kurt, they noticed many of the Slowpoke coming up to them.

"Looks like the Slowpoke are grateful." Kyle said happily.

"The Slowpoke and the town owns you for your help. Thank you very much." Kurt said.

"No problem, Mr. Kurt. How's the back?" Kiley asked.

"Feeling much better. Now let's return to town, I bet your friends are worried about you." Kurt added.

Ash and his friends nodded as they exited the slowpoke Well, with all the Town owned Slowpoke along with them.

* * *

><p>Once back to town, Ash gave the town and the others a blow by blow commentary of what happened in the Union Cave. The raven haired teen was proud of his new friends and Blue, who really showed Team Rocket who's boss. Although Ash didn't battle and so did Yellow, they made sure their friends got all the credit; because that's what is called Even Stevens. The town was once again grateful for Ash's friends help once more. As the sun was about to set, Bugsy, the Azalea Gym Leader asked Blue for a battle.<p>

"You sure about it Bugsy?" Blue asked him, still unsure if he really meant it.

"Oh course. Call it my own thank you present. Is that okay Ash?" Bugsy said, looking to Ash.

"None taken, I think Blue deserves this for stopping Proton and Team Rocket. Right everyone?"

"Right!" the heroes, Kyle and Kiley agreed.

"Well when you put it that way, then I accept your challenge tomorrow" Blue replied.

"Good, well I see everyone tomorrow, bye!" and the Gym Leader took off. As they watched Bugsy disappear from view, the heroes and their new friends look to Kurt.

"So Kurt, have you finally crack the mystery of the GS Ball?" Ash asked him.

"Why yes and its a most interesting story. After your friend's gym battle, swing by my place I will tell you my discovery." said Kurt.

"Gotcha!" The Kanto trio said as the heroes and their new friends had headed to the Pokemon Center to spend the night. When nighttime came, everyone was taking showers, getting ready for bed, (or in some people's case, having nighttime meals) and making sure everything was ready for tomorrow. But one Dexholders was just came out of a shower, dress and ready for bed. Yellow removed her straw hat and ponytail, letting her blond hair down, but something caught her eye. When she stared into the inside of her hat, something was missing from it and it was important.

"Holy Mortres, The wings are missing!"

* * *

><p><strong>Michael: And that ends chapter 9. This chapter I had to work on for awhile. Plus it's the most normal chapter I've written that was based on the cave and story event with the Slowpoke Well. <strong>

**Red: So me and Yellow are a running gag?**

**Michael: For now, but Specialshipping fans will get their moments.**

**Max: Next chapter is a three feature chapter.**

**Dawn: Blue's battle with Bugsy.**

**Green: The GS Ball back story.**

**Barry: And the IIex Forest where Ash's Egg will hatch and another Kimono Girl will appear.**

**Diamond: Okay reviewers, the Story has left many clues to what could be in Ash's Egg. Guess in the reviews and in the next chapter Michael will mention you before the Egg Hatches.**

**Ash: Next Chapter is:**

_Azalea Town/IIex Forest! The Battle, the Ball, and the Egg_

**Ash's Team: See you next time for more...**

**Red's Team: Pokemon: When Pokeworlds Collided.**

**Hope to see more OCs and even more Pokemon to Catch. See you later.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Pokémon: When Pokeworlds Collided**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Azalea TownIIex Forest! The Battle, the Ball, and the Egg**

* * *

><p><strong>*Michael, the Anime Cast and the Manga cast read the reviews from <strong>_**PokeSpecialLorelei and several other nitpickers**_**. The Anime cast face palm and the Manga cast sighed in disbelief***

**Blue *Face covered with her hands*: Why, why does she flame again, by the same person who treats us like we're gods and the anime like Garbage. She even called the 9****th**** movie retarded, didn't you like it because of Manaphy and some of Advanceshipping moments?**

**Michael: Yes, since I like all the movies, that goes on my top 5. Great now I have to explain again. When I first learned of Gold, I had to bring it up in this story. To me, Gold is the Brock of the Manga, and in case you haven't noticed, this is using the Anime style not the Manga, so I'm using the Anime style. And so what Ash gets Legendries, he has meet/help/battled them, so he should catch a few. And I said this a few times since I won't spoil what will happen. Brock is not a Pedo, do you honestly think I would promote pedophilia, besides Brock is 20, it's a certain girl that likes him from the group. There is no Asspulls, You're only mad because Ash is a better trainer and beating your favorite characters. And Misty didn't train Psyduck for 5 years; it meant she finally got Psyduck able to battle properly, not like how Psyduck was during Misty's appearances. It's called character development, has anyone heard of it? And what's wrong with Belle or Bianca, what's wrong with normal nicknames? The story is about Red and his friends' journey through the 4 regions, not just going to fight the final boss already. At least my story has a plot, so why don't get your nostalgic goggles removed and move on!**

**Ash: Your rant over?**

**Michael *sighed deeply*: Yes. This chapter will contain a triple threat: The Gym Battle, the GS Ball back story, and the Egg. And thank you to **_**GhetsisFan03 **_**to counter the flamers' review and guess that the Egg has an Eevee in it. I'm surprise no one noticed. Alright, let's begin and again, flame and you'll be block. Just because I do character's corners, does not give you the right to bash. Please Review. And so everyone knows how old everyone is, here are their ages:**

**Ash: 15, Misty: 17, Brock: 19-20. May: 13, Dawn: 12, Max: 10, Drew: 14, Kenny: 12, Barry: 14, Red: 16, Yellow: 15, Blue: 16, Green: 16, Gold: 16, Crystal: 16, Silver: 16, Ruby: 12, Sapphire: 11, Emerald: 11, Diamond: 12, Pearl: 12, Platinum: 12**

**Additional Note: If manga fans got a problem what I'm doing to their characters, then no skin off my nose. This story is for both fans that treat the two series evenly.**

* * *

><p>Yellow was freaking out. The blond haired Dexholder couldn't believe she might have lost the Wings. As she walked around the lobby, waiting for Red and the others to wake up, she talked to ChuChu about it.<p>

"This is awful ChuChu, both the Rainbow and Silver Wing are missing. But that doesn't make sense; I never let something so important fall from my hat. I need to tell someone quick." she said to ChuChu as she spotted Red and Pika. She smiled as she ran up to him.

"Hey Red!" she called out as the Kanto champion saw her. With a quick shock and panic, he said, "Look Yellow, if it's about a date, I really…"

"No, this isn't about some dumb date!" she interrupted.

"But you have been asking about it since our bet." Red replied, wishing he never made it in the first place.

"But this is important, look!" Yellow removed her hat and shows the inside of her hat. Red gasped, the wings were gone.

The two decided to continue talking.

"But Yellow, you never would lose something so important. What happen to the wings?" Red pondered.

"I don't know, but I bet there somewhere in this world. We'll have to track them down." Yellow suggested.

"Right we'll tell Ash and maybe we could find them while we're here in Johto." Red said as the two nodded. Red then added, "You are still thinking about the date, are you?"

"Yup!" she said sweetly and hurried to the Cafeteria. Red sighed and said to Pika, "Did I do anything wrong? Maybe I should have notice Yellow as a girl; I wouldn't be in this mess."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Ash and the others finally woke up to greet Red and Yellow. While everyone was eating Green and Ash were talking with Blue about her upcoming match with Bugsy.<p>

"So Blue, what Pokémon will you use for your match?" Green asked.

Blue folded her arms and thought about it. She then answered, "I thought about using Ditty, Granbull, and Blasty for my match."

"Are you sure, Ditty hasn't been in many matches." Green said concerned.

"I think I trust my Pokémon's skills to not give it a try, right?" Blue replied.

"I guess, Blue. But be careful, Bugsy won't be easy, even with Granbull and her Fire Blast." Green assured her.

"I think I'll manage. I'm gotten through tight spots before." Blue said smiling.

Diamond walk pass by them saying, "She's not even kidding."

"Well if you really think Ditty will do its best, then we won't stop you. Green's right, you are a stubborn woman." Ash said jokingly.

Blue yelled. "Hey, don't be agreeing with Green!"

Ash and Green laughed as Blue folded her arms and glared at them even more.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Ash, Red and their friends walk to the Azalea Gym, where Blue and Bugsy's battle was to be held. When they walked inside, Ash noticed some differences in the gym. The gym still remained its forest design but several people were working there attending to the Bug Pokémon from all four regions. While most of Ash and Red's group was amazed by all the Bug Catchers and Bug Pokémon, Ash could hear Misty whimpering in fear. The Red headed Gym leader was clutching onto Latias' arm as she watched all the Bug Pokémon, her face becoming pale every minute. Ash turned around to face Misty.<p>

"Misty, if you want why you don't go back to Pokémon Center? I know you don't like bugs, so you don't have to force yourself to come here just to see one of our friends battle." Ash said, concerned.

"No, I really want to watch Blue's match, but..." But Misty's worlds were cut short as a single Weedle landed on her head. With a loud shriek, Misty hid behind Latias and shakes in fear. Ash rubbed the back of his head nervously and responded, "Misty, just go back to the Pokémon Center, It'll be fine."

Misty look to Ash and said, "You mean it?"

Ash smiled. "Oh course!"

Misty's green eyes sparkled as she dashed over to Ash and hugged him tightly in her arms. "Oh thank you Ash! I take back all those things I said years ago about you!"

May, Dawn, and Latias slapped themselves in the head, groaning irritably in their thoughts, _'she can be really embarrassing.'_

Once Misty left the Gym (accompanied by Diamond and Silver), the heroes continued their way through the gym, where Bugsy was waiting for Blue and the others. Blue took her place on the battlefield as Bugsy said, "So you made it. Are you ready for this?"

Blue smiled, a serious and calm smile was on her face. "Yup, let's get it started!"

As Bugsy and Blue stood ready to battle, A Bug Catcher appeared as the referee.

"Today's match is between Bugsy of Azalea Town and Blue from Pallet Town. The match is a three on three battles with no time limit. Only the challenger is allowed to change Pokémon. The battle is over when either side Pokémon is unable to battle. Are both trainers ready?"

"Yes." Blue nodded.

"Of course!" Bugsy responded.

"Ready, let's the match begin!" Thee Bug Catcher announced.

"Okay! Pinsir, I choose you!" Bugsy announced as he tossed a Poke Ball onto the battlefield. The Poke Ball opened up to reveal a Stag Beetle like Pokémon. Bugsy's Pinsir had a brown body with a large pair of white horns/pincers that are dotted with small spikes. It also had short legs with three toes each and skinny, three-clawed arms. Lastly its mouth had long, flat teeth that were pointing horizontally in its mouth.

"Whoa, so Bugsy has a Pinsir." said Red.

"A Pinsir?" Dawn asked in confusion and took out her Pokedex.

_Pinsir, the Stag Beetle Pokémon. It grips prey with its pincers until the prey is torn in half. What it can't tear, it tosses far. _

_'Okay a Pinsir. I should save Granbull for later. So..." _she thought as she took a Poke Ball from her belt. "Blasty, I choose you!"

Blue tossed A Poke Ball and Her Blastoise Blasty materialize from the ball. Blasty stood ready to go as its Water Cannons popped from it shell.

"I'll make the first move, Pinsir use X-Scissor!" Bugsy commanded.

* * *

><p><em>(Cue Johto Gum Leader battle—Pokémon Heart GoldSoul Silver)_

* * *

><p>Pinsir's horn began to glow light blue as it made its way towards Blasty. Blue then said, "Blasty, use Mega Punch!"<p>

Blasty's Fist began to glow as it stomped its way to Pinsir. Blasty punch the Stag Beetle Pokémon on I's body as Pinsir counterattack by lower its body and striking Blasty in the belly with its X- Scissor. Blasty was push back to Blue's side as Bugsy commanded, "Now Pinsir, use Rock Tomb!"

Pinsir's whole body began to glow as it raises its small arms into the air and boulders appeared and circled around Blasty as a much larger one appeared and crash into Blasty, causing the Pokémon to flinch; shocking Blue and the others.

"Now Pinsir, use Earthquake!" Bugsy commanded once more.

Pinsir slammed its feet into the ground as the battlefield began to shake, causing the already flinched Blasty to topple to the ground and land on its back.

"Blasty!" shouted Blue.

"Now Pinsir, use Guillotine!" Bugsy commanded again

Pinsir's Pincers began to glow light blue as it jump into air and headed its way to Blasty as Blue yelled, "Blasty, go into your shell and use Hydro Pump!" Blasty quickly ducked into his shell sent out powerful jets of water from either sides of its shell as the large turtle Pokémon spun like a top and shot into the air. With the full force of Blasty's shell and Hydro Pump, both Pinsir and Blasty crash in midair with an explosion. As the smoke cleared, both Pinsir and Blasty landed back on the ground and panted heavily from the aftermath of their attacks.

"Wow that was a close one!" Green said.

"Good call on Blue's part. That really was a smart move." Gold agreed.

"Not bad Blue, you really thought well to evade my attack." said Bugsy.

"Thanks!" replied Blue.

"But now let's end this. Pinsir, use X-Scissor!" commanded Bugsy.

"Blasty, use Mega Punch!" commanded Blue

The two Pokémon's fist/pincers glowed as they stomped their way to one another and collided with another explosion that covered the battlefield and trainers in dust. When the dust finally cleared, both Pinsir and Blasty were knock-out on the ground.

"Both Pinsir and Blastoise are unable to battle." the Bug catcher announced,

"Wow both Blasty and Pinsir really putted their all into those last attacks." Platina said in awe.

"At least Pinsir is down, now both sides have two Pokémon each. Knowing Blue, Granbull is saved for last." Yellow added.

"Come one Blue, you can do it!" cheered Dawn as Pikachu and the other outside Pokémon cheered too.

"Pinsir return," said Bugsy as he returned Pinsir to its Poke ball. "You did a good job."

"Blasty, return," Blue said, returning Blasty to his Poke Ball. "I'm proud of you, have a nice rest."

After the two return their Pokémon to their Poke Balls, they each took out their next one.

"Heracross, I chose you!" Bugsy exclaimed and out came a Hercules Beetle Pokémon. It was blue with black eyes and a long horn. Ash knew that Pokémon full and well, having one as well.

"Ditty, I choose you!" Blue exclaimed and out came her Ditto, ready to battle.

"Ditto." The Pokémon said happily.

"Alright Ditty, transform into Heracross!" Blue commanded as Ditty transformed into an exact replica of Heracross.

"You make the first move this time, Blue." said Bugsy to the brunette dexholder.

"Okay! Ditty, use Megahorn!" Blue commanded.

Ditty's blue horn began to glow white as Ditty charged at Heracross. As Ditty came close to Heracross, Bugsy then said, "Heracross, use counter!"

Bugsy's Heracross glowed orange as Ditty's attack hit the barrier of the counter and the damage was then dealt to Ditty, sending it back to Blue's side of the field. Bugsy then said, "Now Heracross use Close Combat!"

Bugsy's Heracross then flew to Ditty and attacked it rapidly with her horn. Ditty was then set into the air as Bugsy commanded, "Now use Stone Edge!"

Suddenly, sharp stones appeared from Heracross as it shot straight for Ditty. The stones crash into Ditty, causing it to crash to the ground. Ditty struggles to get up as Blue said, "Time we fight fire with fire, Ditty use Stone Edge!"

Ditty finally was back on its feet as stones appeared around its body as it fired them at Bugsy's Heracross. The stones finally collided with Bugsy's Heracross, knocking it down on her back.

"Now Ditty, use Megahorn!" Blue commanded.

Ditty's horn glowed white once more as it took flight and hovered over Bugsy's Heracross. Ditty then dive-bomb into Bugsy's Ditty, creating a crater upon impart. Dust formed from where the crash was as Bugsy, Blue, and the others waited for the clear victor. Finally the dust cleared, revealing a battered Ditty and a defeated Heracross.

"Heracross is unable to battle, Ditto is the winner!" the bug catcher announced.

"Alright, now that leaves only one more Pokémon!" Gold said excited.

Ash folded his arms and said seriously, "That would leave you know who…"

"Heracross return!" Bugsy said, returning Heracross to its Pokeball. "Good, have a nice rest. I gotta say Blue; you're a fantastic trainer… But playtime's over."

Bugsy took out another Poke Ball and shouted, "Go Scizor!"

Out the Pokeball was a Pokémon with a red metallic body with white wings. Ash nodded.

"I had a feeling it would have evolve now."

"Ash, I know that look. Are you sure that's the same Sycther from four year ago?" Brock said to him.

"Yup and I bet it's much stronger than last time." Ash replied.

"_A Scizor; a bug/steel type. This will be perfect for Granbull's Fire Blast." _Blue thought. Blue returned Ditty its Pokeball and took out Granbull's Pokeball. "Granbull, go!"

And Granbull was out her Pokeball, ready to battle.

"So now it's down to Granbull and Scizor. Let's see what Blue will so." added Ash, his arms still folded.

"I'll start things off, Scizor use Bullet Punch!" Bugsy commanded.

Scizor's red pincers began to glow fiery red as it used its wings to fly straight for Granbull. While spinning like a top, Scizor struck Granbull with multiple punches and send it flying before crashing back to the ground. Blue then said, "Granbull, are you alright."

Granbull got back onto his feet and nodded gruffly. Blue smiled. "That's the sprit!"

"What was that move?" Dawn asked.

"Sucker Punch; a steel type move that always goes first. That's why Bugsy commanded Scizor to use it. I wonder what Bugsy will do next." said Kiley.

"Alright Scizor, use Swords Dance and then Double Team!" Bugsy instructed.

Scizor crossed its red pincers to the front of its body as it spun around like a top and moved around Granbull in a circle as it raises its attack and speed.

"I got a bad feeling that Bugsy will use a powerful fighting type move to finish off Granbull being a normal type and all. Blue think of something or you will lose." Green said, folding his arms.

As Blue watched Granbull being surrounded by the Scizor copies, she had to think of something quick. Then it hit her, what about what she did in her fight with Proton. It was a long shot.

"Giving up alright, well then, Scizor use…" Bugsy commanded but Blue interrupted with, "Granbull, use Fire Blast on the field!"

Everyone except Ash was shocked at what Blue commanded Granbull to do as the Fairy Pokémon jump into the air. Fire formed in her mouth as Granbull launch a powerful Fire Blast onto the field, covering the whole battlefield with flames. The field was ablaze with fire that it could reach about 3 feet. The trainers and Pokémon couldn't see Scizor or even Granbull through the flames.

"Wow that was hot!" Gold admitted, which then led to a slap in the head by Crystal.

"Ow, what did I say?" he said, holding his head in pain.

Over time, the flames finally died down and the trainers could see what the outcome was. There was Granbull standing proudly on the battlefield. A few burn marks on its body but it didn't care. What it was looking at was Scizor. The bug/steel type Pokémon was covered in soot and burn marks; it's once red body now a complete mess. Ruby was about to comment, but Sapphire jump him and tackled him to the ground.

"I got to say, Blue really showed some real fire power. That Fire Blast Granbull fired really engulfed Scizor into the fire. And being a bug/steel type, Scizor took some major damage from it." Emerald said.

"And look, Scizor is burned too; it might be slowed down now." Kyle added.

"Let's see what will happen next." Silver said his arms folded as well.

"Impressive maneuver Blue, but let's finish this with more attack." Bugsy requested.

"Fine by me, Granbull, you ready?" Blue said to Granbull.

"Alright Scizor, use Metal Claw!" Bugsy commanded.

Scizor's already soot covered pincers were now cloaked in a metallic glow as it opened its wings and dash to Granbull.

"Granbull, jump now!" Blue commanded.

Granbull quickly kneeled down and leaped into the air, dodging Scizor's Metal Claw. Scizor didn't get a chance to react as Blue counter attack with, "Granbull, finish this up with Take Down!"

While still airborne, Granbull used its whole body to send Scizor crashing into the battlefield created a huge dust cloud, covering where Granbull landed. When the dust finally cleared, everyone saw Granbull near the crater as Scizor was stuck in the hole, its eyes all dizzy.

"Scizor is unable to battle, Granbull is the winner. The victory goes to Blue from Pallet Town!" the Bug c announced.

The dexholders and Ash's group all cheered as Blue returned Granbull to her Poke ball. "Good girl, Granbull. You have a good rest."

Bugsy returned Scizor to its Poke ball and walked over to Blue. "That was a magnificent battle Blue. You really handle it well. I just you knew I was going to do right?" Bugsy questioned her.

"Yes I did. You were going to use Swords Dance and Double Team to raise Scizor's attack and speed. Then you would use a fighting type move like Superpower to finish Granbull off. But I thought 'What if I take the advantage and use Fire Blast'. So I used Fire Blast and well you know the outcome." Blue said with a smile.

"Well, you fought well, thanks." The Bug Type Gym Leader said as he and Blue shook hands.

* * *

><p>After leaving the gym (and adding Bugsy to their Pokegears, the heroes exited the Gym where Misty, Diamond and Silver were waiting for them.<p>

"So how did the battle go?" Silver asked.

"Blue won, like there wasn't any doubt." Green said with a grin on his face.

"Wow, you must really beat him. Good job Blue." Diamond congratulated.

Blue smiled. "Thanks!"

As they said their good byes (and add Bugsy's number to Misty's, Diamond's, and Silver's Pokegears), the heroes headed off back into town. Kyle and Kiley decided to depart from Azeala Town.

"Well, we should get going. We got a look of Johto to cover." Kyle admitted.

"So do all of us. Take care of yourselves and try not to get into any arguments about fire and water, alright?" Red said with a laugh.

Kiley giggled. "We'll try. Take care, all of you."

And with one final wave, the twins headed to Ilex Forest.

"You think we'll see them again?" Max asked as they headed to Kurt's house.

"Well the writer promised all trainers we meet won't be Characters of the Day, so yeah." Pearl pointed out.

* * *

><p><strong>No Fourth Wall breaking, especially for you, Pearl!<strong>

* * *

><p>Pearl looked to everyone with a confused look on his face. "Did anyone hear that?"<p>

The two teams shrugged. Pearl sighed, realizing it could be nothing. They made it back to Kurt's house where they found Kurt's granddaughter with a fresh batch of Apricorns. When she spotted Ash and his friends, Maisy greeted him with a wave.

"You came back. Grandpa is in the house." Maisy said.

"Thanks!" the two groups said as they entered inside. The Apricorn Poke ball expert was busy crafting a Poke ball as they waited patiently. Unlike when Ash first entered here, he was more patient then how he was years ago. Once Kurt was finished, he turned to face them.

"Ah, you're here. Well, I guess you're all ready to hear what I know about the GS Ball?"

Gold whispered to Silver. "Why don't we explain?"

"Because it's important to those who don't know it, so be quiet." Silver whispered back.

"So what do you know, Kurt? Is it better than what you told us years ago right?" Ash assured him.

"Why yes it is. Now tell me, you all know the two Legendary Birds of Johto, correct?" Kurt questioned.

"Ho-oh and Lugia, right?" Max replied.

"Yes and what colors do you see for the GS Ball?" Kurt added to the group.

Most of Ash's groups look at the GS Ball and noticed that it's wasn't like the usual Red and silver balls but….

"Gold and Silver, right Mr. Kurt?" Barry said.

"Yes and what this ball was made from even surprised me. It seems this ball is actually made from the wings of Ho-oh and Lugia. And it also seems that this ball has a special task to only capture a certain Legendary here in Johto."

"Celebi…" Gold said at once.

Kurt only answered with a nod. The old ball crafter then gave the GS ball to Ash and his friends. "I hope you find good use for this ball on your adventure."

"Thank you Kurt, we'll make good use of it. Thank you for telling us." Ash replied and look to his friends. "We should get going. If we hurry, we might reach Goldenrod City by nightfall."

"Right." The trainers said and after saying Good bye to Kurt and then Maisy, the heroes headed their way to the Ilex Forest.

Not much has changed since Ash, Misty, and Brock or Gold's group been in here. The large trees that stretched to the sky and the maze like setting made this forest harder than the Viridian Forest in Kanto. Hours passed as the group stopped at a large clearing.

Max sighed. "I know the forest was big but this is ridiculous."

"I guess we won't make before nightfall after all. How far do we have, Brock?" Ash said to Pewter City Breeder/Doctor.

Brock took out his Pokegear and pinpointed where they were.

"We should be close to the center by now, just a few more hours." Brock explained before placing it back into his pocket.

"Then we better make a like a Rapidash and move it." Green said as the heroes were ready to leave the clearing. Suddenly, Gold spotted something particular with Ash's bag.

"Hey Ash, your bag is glowing." Gold pointed out.

"Huh?" Ash said with confusion and pulled the bag off his Back. He unzipped it and took his Egg case and Ash and everyone gasped to find that the Egg was glowing.

"Ash, the Egg is glowing!" Dawn exclaimed.

Ash looked excited, everyone as well as Ash opened the case and place the Egg on the grassy ground as everyone circled around it with Ash waiting in the middle.

"II wonder what Pokémon it is." Platinum said.

"I hope it's really cute!" Dawn squealed.

"I just hope it's healthy, like the others we encountered in the past." Ash added calmly.

Everyone watch the egg even more as it began to glow even more as it to change from the egg to the shape of a Pokémon as the light began to fade. The newly hatched Pokémon was a Fox like Pokémon with silver-white fur, a bushy tail with a creamy white tip, fox like ears and black eyes. When it spoke its name, all the girls of the group were all in awe of its cuteness.

"It's an Eevee, just like what May's was!" Max said excited.

"But how come it's like that, Eevees have brown fur." Diamond said, eating a candy bar (Pearl then swiped it from his hand).

"I guess it's like with my Noctowl, it's a different color the usual. Well it doesn't matter to me, it's mine now." Ash said and pats it on the head. "Welcome to the family, Eevee."

"_Thank you!" _The Evolution Pokémon said to its new trainer.

Keeping their word, Ash, Blue, and Gold contacted the Johto and Kanto Professors and Mr. Pokémon about the news of the Egg hatching and the shiny Eevee. The three men were pleased with the news and that Ash has another (unofficial until he places it in a Pokeball) new Pokémon to his roster (Ash sent Lapras back to Oak's lab the other day)

"Well, you're welcome for letting you know about the egg and we'll talk to once we get to Goldenrod, bye!" Ash said, finishing his conversation with Professor Oak. Ash places his Pokegear back around his neck and held the new Pokeball for his brand new Eevee.

"Okay Eevee, time to head into your Poke Ball." As kindly said, holding the Poke Ball out at Eevee.

But Eevee didn't look ready to go into its ball as it nose smelled a familiar smell and hurried into the forest. Ash called for Eevee and it was out of sight and range.

"That's odd, why Eevee run off like that?" Drew asked.

"I don't know, but I don't want it getting hurt, it just hatched." Ash said considered for it new hatched Pokémon. Ash took from a belt a Poke Ball and said, "Pidgeot, I choose you!"

Emerged from the Poke Ball was Ash's Pidgeot. Pidgeot landed down to Ash as he said to her, "Pidgeot, I want you and Latias to check the skies for a silver-white Eevee, alight? Pikachu and I will search the ground."

Pidgeot nodded its feathery head and allowed Laitas (in human form) to climb on broad her back as the two took off into the sky. Ash looks to Pikachu.

"Come on Pikachu, let's hit it!" Ash exclaimed as they headed into the forest as well. Everyone watch as their leader disappeared from view. Everyone hoped and prayed they would be alright.

* * *

><p>Hours passed and the sun was nearly setting. Pidgeot was still soared the sky, looking for a sign of the Eevee. Latias was looking too when she spotted the head of a little Eevee. She recognized it as Ash's new Eevee. Latias smiled excitedly and tapped on Pidgeot's head to get her attention to where she saw Eevee. Excited to finally found their new friend, Pidgeot took off to find Ash and Pikachu. On the ground, Ash and P8ikachu were trying to find Eevee themselves with no luck whatsoever.<p>

"Some trainer I am, get a new Pokémon only to have them get lost in a forest. And the sun nearly down. We may never find Eevee buddy." Ash sighed miserably.

Pikachu patted him on the shoulders. _"You should have more faith in yourself, Ash. We'll find her."_

Ash smiled returned. "Yeah, you're right Pikachu."

Ash then heard the cry of Pidgeot as the two look to find Pidgeot and Latias above them.

"Did you find Eevee?" Ash asked them.

They both nodded. Ash's sprits soared high like a Pidgey. Ash then said, "That's great, lead the way!"

With Latias and Pidgeot as their guides, Ash and Pikachu continued their pursuit for Eevee. The Sun was finally setting behind them, Ash and Pikachu continued on with only a ray of light to guide them. It felt like they ran forever when they finally found Eevee. She was staring at two figures visible by the now rose moon: A girl in a Kimono and an Umbreon. The Kimono girl looked around feverishly for something/ Ash, Pikachu, Latias, and Pidgeot all got closer to Eevee as Eevee stared at the two unknown person and Pokémon. Ash felt an odd feeling in his stomach that he seen the Kimono girl before.

"All alone and lost in the Ilex Forest." She spotted Ash and was surprised to see him. Although her face showed she knew him, Ash couldn't tell who she was for her face covered in makeup. "Young trainer, are you lost too? Do you know a way out?"

Ash look utterly confused as he didn't know the way out, but what shock him the most was what Eevee did next. The little Evolution Pokémon walked pass the Kimono girl and Umbreon pointed to one direction that Ash didn't know how Eevee would know for being just born. Then Ash saw it too. The faint lights of Goldenrod city! Eevee was showing her the way! The Kimono girl kneeled down to Eevee and patted her head.

"Thank you so much, little one." she said softly and looks to Ash. Their eyes meet for only a second again as she walk to Goldenrod City. Ash, Pikachu, Latias, and Pidgeot came near Eevee as Pikachu hopped off Ash's shoulders to talk with Eevee.

"_Why you ran off, you worried Ash and everyone." _Pikachu scolded the little fox Pokémon.

Eevee giggled childishly and said, _"I'm sorry, but I smelled mommy I just want to see her for the first time." _

"_Mommy, you mean that Umbreon?" _Pidgeot said stunned.

Eevee nodded. Ash wondered the situation of the Kimono girl when his Pokegear rang. He looked at it and saw Dawn was calling him. He answered calmly, "Hello?"

"Ash, are you okay? Did you find Eevee?" she asked quickly.

"Yeah I'm okay and Eevee's okay too." Ash answered her.

"Where are you?" she asked again.

"Close to the exit to Goldenrod city." Ash replied back.

"Is it near a lake and mini shrine?" Dawn said.

"Yes but how do you know Dawn?" Ash asked.

"Because we're right behind you, Ash." Max's voice announced.

Ash turned around and jumped in shock as all of his first were behind just like that. Ralts was in Max's arms meaning they used a group teleport. His friends all laughed and giggle at Ash as he said, "Warn me before you plan to use Teleport next time."

Sapphire still giggled. "Right, but we couldn't wait any longer. Now let's get to Goldenrod before the bugs come out."

On cue, Misty jetted straight for the exit, followed by her Azurill and everyone else. After a few short minutes and through route 34, they finally made it to the beautiful nighttime of Goldenrod city. Since it was time to hit the hay, Ash and his friends booked room at the Pokémon Center, in hopes tomorrow to meet up with one of Ash's old friends. With an impressive victory for Blue, the truth of the GS Ball, and a new member to their growing family, tomorrow was to be another day on their journey in Johto.

* * *

><p><strong>Yellow: And after a very long time, we finally made it to Goldenrod City. Michael has been working hard to even finish this chapter and on Friday, he turns 21. A new hint about the Kimono girls includes that Eevee's mother is Umbreon. Now, who is the father? Remember the girl with the Espeon? What's her name and what should be the father to Eevee. Leave it in the reviews or PMs and once the summer begins, Michael will answer who got it right and what Pokémon he likes as the father. More OCs has been summited including a new cousin for Ash. Your OC will appear in either Kanto or Hoenn. Next chapter is called<strong>

_**Fun times in Goldenrod City!**_

**Looks like a long chapter dedicated to everything in Goldenrod including our meeting with Ash's friend and an OC. Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Since this is the 10 chapter, how about a little Q and A special? Sumbit 1 to 3 questions each in review or PM and I will anwser them all if I can. They can range from this story, what big surprises are coming, and my other projects and sequeals, Etc. That is all, have a nice day.<strong>


	11. Q&A Special

**Pokémon: When Pokeworlds Collided**

**Q&A Special**

* * *

><p>Michael, writer of <em>Pokémon: When Pokeworlds Collided<em> was busy on his Laptop, working on new projects for the summer. He was at the Ketchum residence and everyone else was at Oak's lab. As much as he wanted to hang out with Anime cast and Manga cast, he was too busy and wanted to get his work done. Just then, a voice called from behind him.

"Finish yet?" a girl's voice said to him.

Michael jumped wildly off his seat and crashed to the ground. He got up, holding his aching head and turn to the girl. It was the Eon Pokémon Latias, dressed in her Belle form.

"Latias don't sneak up on people like that." Michael groaned.

"Sorry Michael." Latias said sweetly. "But today's the Q&A special."

"Oh yeah." Michael said dumbfounded. He turned his attention to the readers.

"Hello Pokémon Fans and welcome to the first Q&A special. I'm your host Michael Johnson aka OathkeeperRoxasxNamine09 and my assistance Latias or her nickname Belle. And I bet you're wondering, 'Michael, how can she talk?' well that's a secret that you will have to wait for in the Johto arc."

"It's a great tale. Well you see…" Latias said but Michael tackled her to the ground.

"Latias, that's a spoiler! Unless someone asks, then I can't tell them!" Michael warned her.

Latias giggled. "I'm sorry Michael, my mistake."

"Good." Michael told her and the two got back off the ground.

"Wow, what a ride; 10 whole chapters, 72 reviews, and a grand total of 9,077 hits. Sure, there were some hiccups but I pulled through and sure I was mad when Manga fans or readers of Pokespe Meets Anime attack my story and tried to 'help' me, but I persevered and made it this far. Now two gym battles are pass us and the next one is coming soon. Now my summited questions are small, but I think we can manage. Now Latias, let's wait for Ash and the others before we begin." Michael said to her.

Latias nodded as Michael straighten his chair and sat by his Laptop, waiting for Ash and the cast to return. Finally after a half hour, the cast of Pokeworlds Collided:

Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Drew, Barry, Kenny, Red, Yellow, Blue, Green, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum

Had entered the house and each sat in a chair around the living room.

"Good you made it, ready for the Q&A special everyone?" Michael asked.

"Ready and willing for what our readers will ask us." Ash said excitedly.

"Once the Q&A special is over, you'll tell the readers what your projects are this summer?" asked Crystal.

"Yes. Latias, can you hand me the first question please?" Michael asked the Eon Pokémon.

Latias nodded and pass Michael the first letter. He opened it and read aloud. "Our first batch of questions is from _**ZXCVBNMEM **_which reads:

Green, Silver, or Brock? (Blue)

Misty and Latios are captured by a force stronger than you, and you can't save them, so you follow. The two are taken to an abandoned mansion in the middle of nowhere, nothing's working. Latios is powerless, Misty doesn't have her Pokémon. One of the strong force tied Latios with electric ropes. When turned on, it'll shock her. The other force holds a dangerous weapon to Misty's head. They say you can only save one. Which one will you save? (Ash)

If you met a mysterious person that can grant one wish to anyone, what would it be? (Max)"

Blue, Ash, and Max each had different feelings for their questions. Blue felt embarrassed at being put on the spot like that. Ash felt both upset and a little mad someone would ask him a question that will mean he'll lose someone close to him. But Max was the happiest of the three, thinking about the perfect with from the OC.

Blue's face turned red as she replied, "Well, that's an interesting question. Well, Green and I are close friends even when he's not calling me something woman, so maybe Green. Silver has been my longest friend since we were little, so I could be him. And Brock, sure he's flirting with girls gets on my nerves; he's a kind and caring person, so maybe Brock." Blue's face began to get redder and redder. "You'll find out at the end of the first part of this trilogy."

Blue ran from the room, still embarrassed. Michael chuckled as a sweat drop went down his head.

"Well Blue has confirmed my Pokeworlds story isn't the end for our two world heroes. The next parts are based on Black and White and Coliseum."

"What about Black and White 2?" asked Yellow.

Michael pondered. "I'll see what I can do. Ash, you're up."

Ash sighed. "Well I don't want Latias to lose her brother again so it'll be Latios."

Latias hugged Ash tightly. "Thank you so much, Ash!"

Ash blush a little as Misty stammered. "B-b-but Ash, what about me?"

"Sorry Mist, I can't break up a sister from her brother." Ash replied to her.

Misty looked shocked. In a few minutes, Misty was huddled in a corner, muttering, "But, I have three sisters who will miss me if I died. What a double standard."

Ash just stared at Misty as she sat in the corner of woe.

"Well I think Ash just broke Misty's heart and there wasn't even any drama to it, just… that. Max, finish up our reader's questions." Michael said.

"Well, I wish to be a strong trainer like my dad. One day, I might be a gym leader, so I want to get stronger to show everyone that I'm not the same bookworm that tagged along Ash, May and Brock." Max explained.

Michael beamed at Max. "Good answer Max, had a feeling your question would be the best. You really grown up and more of that growth will be shown in future chapters. Platinum, fetch Blue and Dawn, get Misty from the corner, our next questions comes from _**PokeRescue18. **_Now for those who don't know who he is, he's the writer of _Crisis on Two Pokeworlds. _If it wasn't for him, this project may never happened seeing as they're not many good Pokémon Manga/Anime x-overs on this site. His questions deal with the story, so the cast and I will explain:

Hmm, I did read the entire fanfic, and I noticed the differences in this story compared to mine. You seemed to follow a similar formula to that of the anime; it's "lighter and softer" compared to my updated fanfic.

And I saw your attempt of breaking the fourth wall, although that needs more polishing but I leave that up to you.

I want to point out something odd; this fanfic and Crisis currently have Johto as the main setting! We even had the same city in mind for our next chapter (Goldenrod City) now that's what I call a coincidence."

"To answer the first question, PokeReascue, this story is lighthearted but with dark elements that will come soon. There's Team Galactic's big plans that involves the Legendries and what Team Rocket is up too might get a little violent. But Michael is more of a lighthearted writer even though he likes dark and serious stuff. So in a nutshell, both light and dark elements exist in this story." Dawn explain.

"My little fourth wall break, which was to be a fail attempt, that's why Michael spoke, because it was a bad fourth wall break. Now take what's going on now, we are talking to you, we know the plot, and know the ending, could that be breaking the 4th wall?" Pearl explained, ending with a question.

"Could be and lastly, odd I know. Well, I planned out most of the Johto arc and also the other arcs, hence why they're based on the games, giving me the base of a story with my own twist and turns to it. I guess great writers think alike." Michael laughed.

Latias passed Michael the 3rd reviewer's questions.

"This one is from **ProtoCross**, which says:

1) Which of the 7 Eeveelutions will the shiny Eevee become?

2) Who will end up with whom?

3) Do you plan to do a rewrite on PMA! Because that story needs it. I planned on doing it, but need some help."

Michael thought really hard on what to say.

"Well I want to prove Ash trained Eevee well, so Eevee will remain an Eevee, but will learn some good moves to help it. Also, unless Ash needs a strong 6 party team, Pikachu, Eevee, and Latias will remain on Ash's team each region. Well May and Drew are together, but the others will be paired up too. With Ash, he might make a decision that will surprise you. And on a rewrite of PMA… Well, if the demand is there, I'll work on it right away. I'll be a separate entry from the Pokeworlds trilogy, so that will be the plan."

"Well, the writer clearly won't fix up her messes; it's the job of the other writer to give constructive criticism when needed. So showing her how a real story should be done is the right thing to do." said Platinum, finally bringing back Blue.

Latias headed Michael the 4th reviewer, this time only two questions.

"This one is from _**GhetsisFan03**__, _one of my fellow reviewers. The questions are:

1) How many chapters will this story have?

2) Will any of the OCs that were submitted play an important role in the story, or will they just go away after fulfilling a small role?

Michael taps a finger on his chin and responded with, "Well to each arc, I plan to have at least 20-30 chapters for each region and each chapter might be pretty long because of all of the battles, character interactions, and plot that will be developed throughout the story. I got a long way to go to make it to Sinnoh and my final boss that will be a shocker to those of Sinnoh fans and what happens to our main villain (hope a T can allow me to do so). All OCs will play a role in this story and even in the Black and White sequel. From helping Ash and company to even going along with to areas in question, you won't feel like I forgot them, so expect many appearance from them."

"What is your final boss, Michael?" Dawn asked.

"I can't tell you, it would spoil the story. But you'll be surprised by what it looks like." Michael replied. "And now we have the last questions from the fifth and final reviewer_, __**MetalKnuckles4000.**__ His questions are:_

_1- (To Blue and Silver): Would you believe me if I told you that you will soon see "The Mask of Ice" again?_

_2- (To Yellow): What is with your healing powers?_

_3- (To Red): How long did it take you to realize that "Champion" is just a title?"_

Blue, Silver, Yellow, and Red thought about what Michael had read to them. Blue and Silver look panic, Yellow cocked her head in confusion and so did Red.

"He's alive, but he's gone. Gold saw him disappear into a time vortex. What do you mean we'll see him again?" Silver said, still panicking. The others were surprise why how calm Silver was before this big reveal. Blue grabbed Michael and shook him furiously.

"What the flying Moltres does he mean?" she yelled, still shaking Michael before letting him go.

"Well, the seventh gym leader Pryce will be yours and Silver's opponent. Sorry!" Michael said with a grin at the end.

Upon hearing those words, Blue and Silver fainted in shock and were not moving. The cast just look to the two Kanto and Johto Dexholders who were on the ground.

"They took it pretty well." Barry pointed out.

"At least they will conquer their past but that's a long way to get until we get there. When this is over, we get them something to eat to calm them now. And Blue should never try to shake me again. Yellow you're next. Explain to our readers why your powers and the others don't appear in this story." Michael said.

Yellow fingered her straw hat in her hands as she was ready to answer her question.

"Well to keep this in mind, what I'm about to say is not bashing our own series. But when Michael worked on this story and did his research, he came to the conclusion that our powers in our world are a little Suish. Fans of the anime might think Michael made some Mary Sues and Gary Stus and with Sues and Stus being a no-no for Fanfic writers, it would be bashed badly. Then again, PokeRescue did a good job with me, so maybe just my healing powers could come in handy." Yellow replied.

"Healing powers won't hurt, right?" Diamond asked.

"Could be, but reviewers should choice if Michael should allow it." Brock said.

Red finally spoke, "Of course Champion is a title, I'm not that egotistic that I believe I'm some unbeatable trainer. Then again, Cynthia is not easy to beat."

"But Red knows that and even though he lost to Ash in chapter 3, Ash and him was equal, no one stronger than the other. Ash's development and his win to Red shows that Ash grown and matured after Sinnoh. If Ash wasn't developed, Red would win." Crystal pointed out.

"It's a shame we didn't get more questions." Latias said sadly.

"Hey, no need to worry; they'll be other Q&A specials. The next planned one will be after the Johto arc, so that will be coming soon one day." Dawn said.

"Well that ends our little special. A small one but it's the thought that counts. Now for the update part since making a second chapter for just an update wouldn't take longer than I wanted, plus really big projects this summer. So Latias, everyone, take it away guys." Michael said.

"Chapter 11 of Pokeworlds Collided will be long since well covering everything of Goldenrod City and a lot of character interactions between the characters with Leaf, Blue's counterpart and some OCs and Ruby will take on Whitney. Hope everyone is up to see Ruby battle a gym leader, something that Sapphire would do?" Latias said.

"For Pokémon fans of post region stories, Chapter 4 of Pokémon Fire Red/Leaf Green will take a while to be uploaded for what most writers face: College. Well Michael loves to update, he really needs to return to work, so maybe in July you might see an update, but we'll see." Ash said.

"Another Pokémon story is a complete retelling of Pokémon Best Wishes where Gary, me, Leaf, and Hilda join Ash on his Unova journey along with Cilan and Iris." Misty said, finally recovering from Ash's question.

"Now for non-Pokémon related news, Dream Drop Distance will be released in July, so two Dream Drop Distance related stories will be made." May said.

"A few crossover stories, a rewrite of some old work, and two secret projects. In the end, you might see something from me." Michael said and grabbed his Laptop. "One of the big crossovers involves a total of eight animes, Kingdom Hearts, and Final Fantasy XIII. Another cross over is with Tales of Graces F and Kingdom Hearts which sets for Kingdom Hearts, after three. And I plan to fix up a lot of my work since I've grown as a writer. Most writers that are close to my age don't really show they changed when they started, and it's a shame to see writers go bad. But with some not taking criticism, what can you do? Now the secret projects, ones for Sonic and the other for Kingdom Hearts. Can't say much on both works, but the Sonic one is a rewrite of a certain Fic." Michael places his laptop in his bag and looks to his readers. "That is all for our Q&A special. Thank you my five reviewers for your questions and I hope you will be sticking around for a long ride. That is all, from me OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09 aka Michael."

"The cast of Pokémon Special." said Green

"And the cast of the Pokémon Anime." finished Kenny.

"And me as well, Latias." Latias said cheerfully.

"We'll see you next time. Now, we got to take Blue and Silver to the hospital. Later." Michael waved and while grabbing his bag in his other hand, left the room. Ash's group and Red's group followed him, with Silver and Blue on their backs.

* * *

><p><strong>Michael: Short but it'll have to do. But it doesn't mean the questions will stop. If anyone has any questions, I'll just take the chapter down and add your questions, simple as that. Well I got some work to do, see you next time.<strong>

**Quick Update for those who read this:**

**What do you think of a prequeal after the Johto arc? I bet many have questions to how the Kanto/Johto/Hoenn Dexholders met the Sinnoh Trio, what caused Blue to regain her fear, and what happened to Red and them during their fight with Cryus and Giratina and Celebi?**

**If many request, I gues might do it. **

**The Diamond and Pearl manga is floating online, so I might take a read of it.**


End file.
